Deux familles
by Janyce Montag
Summary: En tentant de fuir Asgard, Loki s'envoie par mégarde dans le futur en compagnie de Thor, Sif et Odin. Ils découvrent alors un monde très différent de celui qu'ils auraient voulu laisser, et réalisent surtout que cette escapade dans leur avenir est l'occasion pour eux de remettre les choses au clair quant à leur passé...
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur l'Univers de Thor, j'espère donc que vous ne serez pas trop sévère quant au résultat ! Concernant la couverture de cette histoire, elle représente deux OC qui interviendront un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, je ne vous dit pas qui pour garder la surprise (ceci étant, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait presque dix minutes que Loki Laufeyson courrait à en perdre haleine. Bien que poursuivi par une bonne moitié de la garde royale, il était parvenu à remonter des donjons jusqu'aux salles d'apparat du palais royal d'Asgard en passant d'ombres en ombres, glissant dans les ténèbres réconfortants avec l'agilité d'un chat en pleine partie de chasse. Sauf que cette fois ci, contrairement à avant, c'était lui la proie, et non le prédateur. Et si cette inversion des rôles ne déplaisait pas au dieu du désordre et du chaos qu'il était, il aurait tout de même préféré que celle ci se déroule un jour où il ne tenterait pas une opération aussi importante.

Seulement voyez-vous, le destin avait décidé que le jour de son évasion ferait un parfait baptême du feu. Bien sûr. Pourquoi lui rendre la vie facile quand il était visiblement bien plus drôle de la lui pourrir ?

Il percuta un des nombreux pots de fleurs qui décoraient le couloir, et ne put réprimer un juron en entendant celui ci se fracasser bruyamment au sol. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les entraves métalliques qu'il avait aux poignets. Il aurait pu éviter toute cette grotesque cavale sans elles, et se serait téléporté bien loin d'Asgard aussitôt sorti de sa cellule. Mais hélas, les sorciers au service d'Odin s'étaient assurés qu'elles le privent de son talent le plus précieux, autrement dit sa maîtrise de la magie, si bien qu'il en avait été réduit à attendre durant deux années une occasion qu'il aurait pu, autrefois, provoquer en quelques jours.

Car cela faisait bien deux ans qu'il était enchaîné dans les sous sols d'Asgard, à macérer comme un vieux morceau de viande oublié dans une réserve. Deux ans depuis l'échec de sa tentative de conquête de Midgard. Deux ans depuis son procès devant Odin et sa cour. Deux ans depuis l'annonce de sa sentence, à savoir trois siècles d'emprisonnement et d'isolement – ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un simple battement de cil pour un dieu occupé, mais une attente atroce pour quelqu'un qui n'avait d'autre chose à faire que de regarder les murs de sa cellule tomber en décrépitude.

Heureusement, le Nouveau avait fini par arriver. Un jeune garçon blond vénitien, au regard doux et affable, mal dégrossi comparé aux autres gardes qui composaient son unité. Le Nouveau lui apportait ses repas chaque jour, avec sur son visage l'expression d'un enfant perdu au sein d'une mêlée d'adultes dont il ne comprenait ni les attitudes ni les codes. Loki avait de suite compris que ce faible personnage serait son ticket de sortie, et avait donc usé du seul talent qu'il lui restait pour parvenir à ses fins. Il lui avait parlé.

Oh, bien sûr les conversations n'avaient tourné autour de rien au départ, sinon d'affligeantes banalités. Mais le Nouveau s'était petit à petit confié, lui avait révélé un prénom qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier, puis les craintes qui le saisissaient dès qu'il prenait son service, et son désir de se faire respecter de ses pairs. En moins de deux mois, Loki était devenu son plus précieux confident. Qu'il lui avait été facile, alors, de le convaincre d'entrer dans sa cellule plutôt que de lui parler depuis la petite trappe qui perçait la porte. Et qu'il lui avait été facile de briser son petit cou, à peine plus épais qu'un avant-bras, après qu'il se soit penché pour poser le plateau-repas qu'il avait entre les mains.

Loki courrait depuis, courrait pour recouvrer sa liberté. Il tendit l'oreille, afin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait de trop près, puis s'enfonça plus avant dans les entrailles du palace. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait espérer sortir par la grande porte, et qu'Heimdall ne tarderait pas à révéler sa position aux autres gardes, alors il s'était résolu à emprunter une des nombreuses voies secrètes qui creusaient Yggdrasil, et qu'il était un des rares -sinon le seul- à connaître. Ce qui l'amena jusqu'à la salle aux trésors d'Odin, où reposait, en autres merveilles, la relique que le Père de toutes choses avait prise à Jotunheim.

Il tua sans trop de mal les deux gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que Thor pour le combat, mais était loin d'être novice en la matière. Il craignit l'espace d'un instant qu'un Destructeur soit là pour l'accueillir, mais heureusement pour lui, le nouvel exemplaire avait été désactivé et sommeillait sagement dans un coin de la pièce. Une surprise pour le moins appréciable.

Ce qu'il n'apprécia pas, en revanche, fut la présence d'invités inopinés et indésirables, placés juste devant la sortie qu'il comptait emprunter. Heimdall avait grandement amélioré ses transmissions d'information en deux ans, un facteur qui ne lui avait hélas pas effleuré l'esprit. Et si tuer trois gardes anonymes ne lui avait pas posé problème, il n'en serait pas de même avec le tout puissant Thor, la non moins puissante Lady Sif, et surtout le Père de toutes choses, Odin Borson en personne.

-«Loki...» gronda Thor en s'avançant d'un pas.

-«Thor ! Que voilà une merveilleuse surprise ! Je suis flatté de voir que j'attire autant les foules. Quoique je n'étais pas si populaire que ça enfermé dans ma cellule. Étrange que tu ne ressentes que maintenant l'urgent besoin de me revoir.»

-«Cesse cette folie à l'instant, Loki.» répondit Odin en s'approchant à son tour. «Tout est fini, tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin. Nous pouvons encore limiter les dégâts que tu as causé...»

-«Pourquoi voudrais-je seulement vous rendre les choses plus faciles ? En quoi cela me servirait-il ? Vous allez de toute façon me ré-enfermer à l'écart du monde pour les trois cent années à venir. Autant que je profite de mes dernières minutes de liberté, non ? »

Il éclata de rire devant les visages blêmes de ses interlocuteurs, puis se mit à courir dans toute la pièce, renversant au passage toutes les reliques qui pouvaient lui tomber sous la main. A défaut de pouvoir s'échapper pour cette fois, au moins aurait-il la satisfaction de voir son «père» se décomposer en voyant ses précieux trésors s'écraser au sol les uns après les autres. La Coupe d'Émeraude aux pouvoirs thaumaturgiques offerte par le peuple d'Alfheim ? Brisée sous ses pieds ! Le sceptre confisqué au roi de Vanaheim ? Fracassé contre un précieux miroir probablement volé lors de la guerre contre Jotunheim. Et le coffret du roi Laufey aurait suivi la même trajectoire si Sif ne l'avait pas plaqué au sol.

Un grondement sourd franchit sa gorge, et bien que son esprit lui commanda de rester calme, son corps se débattit de toutes ses forces. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Pas après les efforts qu'il avait déployé. Loki envisagea même l'espace de trente secondes que la mort serait préférable à l'emprisonnement, avant de se remémorer qu'il était un formidable survivant, et que ce ne serait sûrement pas Asgard qui réduirait à néant cette qualité de sa part. Il ne fallait néanmoins pas leur rendre la tâche facile. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le pensent soumis à leur bon vouloir.

Loki essaya d'écarter Sif d'un coup de pied entre les côtes, mais celle ci évita facilement l'attaque qui vint frapper un pilier situé derrière elle. La sphère en verre qui reposait à son sommet roula sous le choc puis vint se briser à leurs pieds, libérant un gaz épais qui les pris aussitôt à la gorge.

Plus loin, Odin poussa un gémissement incompréhensible avant de succomber à l'odeur irritante. Il finit par s'écrouler, suivi par Thor, et quand Loki sentit l'emprise de Sif se faire de moins en moins solide, il comprit qu'elle aussi avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il sentit ses forces le quitter peu à peu lui aussi, mais parvint néanmoins à faire glisser Sif de son dos. Il rampa péniblement en direction du tunnel qui le mènerait en sûreté, loin d'Asgard et de ses habitants, mais le gaz se révéla être plus fort que sa volonté, hélas. Un voile noir s'abattit doucement devant ses yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de plonger dans les ténèbres à son tour fut le bref contact d'une main douce et familière sur sa joue.


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I – Une nouvelle époque**

Sif fut la première du groupe à rouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa doucement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, puis embrassa d'un regard la pièce où elle se trouvait. La lumière vive qui traversait les grandes verrières l'éblouissait légèrement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître l'infirmerie du palais, quoique la décoration avait quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée. Thor et Odin étaient allongés sur des lits situés non loin d'elle. Plus étonnant, Loki était également présent, assis dans un fauteuil auquel étaient fixées ses menottes. Ses mains, couvertes d'une gelée gluante, étaient irritées et tremblaient convulsivement au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Sif supposa que c'était dû au gaz qui l'avait aspergé, aussi vérifia t-elle rapidement l'état de sa propre peau, mais remarqua avec surprise qu'elle n'avait absolument rien, bien que s'étant trouvé à même distance de la sphère de verre que Loki quand celle-ci s'était brisée. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, un guérisseur ayant remarqué son réveil.

-«Je vois que vous êtes revenue parmi nous ! Tant mieux. Vous vous sentez bien ? Pas de maux de tête ? De respiration difficile?»

-«Je suis un peu nauséeuse, c'est tout. Est ce que Thor et le Père de toutes choses vont bien ? Ils ont l'air si pâles...»

-«Ne craignez rien, c'est plus impressionnant à voir que méchant à vivre pour qui n'est pas magicien. Les choses ont été différentes avec le Prince Loki, ses pouvoirs ont provoqué une réaction en chaîne difficilement maîtrisable, vous avez de la chance d'être encore entiers tous les quatre. Quand la Reine-mère vous a trouvé, nous avons bien cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque...»

-«Reine-mère... ? Comment ça reine-mère... ? La mère du Père de toute chose est morte voilà des siècles, personne n'a porté de titre depuis...»

Le sourire du guérisseur se figea sur ces mots, et Sif comprit de suite qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle dégaina d'un geste son épée, en posa le fil sur son cou, et s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand une nouvelle arrivante l'interrompit. La jeune guerrière fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha aussitôt son arme et bondit au pied de son lit, n'en croyant absolument pas ses yeux. En réponse Frigga, lui décocha un mince sourire qui sembla bien faible ainsi perdu au beau milieu de toutes les rides qui lui mangeaient le visage et qui n'existaient pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

-«Ma Reine...» bredouilla maladroitement Sif. «Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Ne le prenez-pas mal mais...on dirait que vous avez vieilli de plusieurs siècles depuis que nous nous sommes quittées !»

-«Je sais, Sif. Je sais. Calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer une fois que Thor, Odin et Loki seront réveillés à leur tour. Je te conseille de te rasseoir... la situation est très complexe.»

Sif obéit, tandis que Frigga alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari et de ses fils. Elle laissa sa main s'égarer sur la joue de Thor, puis sur celle de Loki. Elle faisait vraiment très fragile ainsi, avec ses cheveux blancs comme neige coiffés en un chignon lâche et son port légèrement voûté. Et c'est en silence qu'elle attendit que sa famille sorte de sa torpeur, avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues et une émotion palpable dans ses gestes.

* * *

-"Le Futur ?!"

Loki ne put s'empêcher de grogner dédaigneusement pour rappeler à Thor d'éviter de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Son balaud de «frère» était bien le seul à s'étonner de la situation. Il ne fallait, en effet, pas être un génie pour comprendre que l'apparence âgée de Frigga était due à l'écoulement du temps et non pas à un quelconque sort. Sif avait accepté la situation assez rapidement, pressentant la réalité des choses avant même les explications de la déesse. Quant à Odin, il connaissait l'objet que Loki avait brisé -une sphère que Bestla, sa propre mère, avait apportée de Jotunheim comme dot de mariage- et savait que la fumée qu'il contenait était réputée pour rendre possible les voyages dans le temps, pour peu qu'un bon magicien la manipule. La malchance avait voulu que Loki ait été le premier à entrer en contact avec elle : son désir, à ce moment là, avait été de fuir le plus loin possible de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La sphère avait exaucé son souhait en quelque sorte, mais pas de façon traditionnelle...

-«Oui Thor, le futur» répéta calmement Frigga, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa légendaire patience malgré les années. «Si j'en juge par ce que vous m'avez raconté, le bond que vous avez réalisé est de plus ou moins huit siècles. Et malheureusement, votre retour dans votre véritable époque sera difficile à réaliser. Toute la fumée que la sphère contenait s'est évaporée dans la nature, et nos relations avec Jotunheim étant au point mort, il sera difficile d'en ré-obtenir une nouvelle. Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de rester en notre compagnie un bon moment...»

-«J'ai une question néanmoins» l'interrompit Loki. «Vous dites que c'est ma magie qui a provoqué tout cela, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est actuellement contenue par les menottes que j'ai aux poignets». A ces mots, il les leva aux yeux de tous et les remua avec insolence. «Alors comment cela a t-il pu arriver ?»

-«Il n'a pas tort, Mère. Nos sorciers nous avaient assurés que ces entraves étaient infaillibles.»

-«... Il existe une explication, à vrai dire» concéda Frigga, hésitante. «Mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas sage de ma part de vous la révéler maintenant. Ce n'est de toute façon pas très important.»

-«Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce qui est important alors, Mère. Si Loki est capable d'utiliser de façon partielle sa magie, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer ce qui risque de se passer.»

La remarque arracha au concerné un rire presque hystérique.

-«Ah Thor, quelle naïveté vraiment, tu ne crois pas que je me serais déjà volatilisé si j'avais seulement accès à 1 % de mes pouvoirs de façon consciente ? Et de toute façon, tu penses vraiment que nous allons pouvoir nous promener dans cette époque comme si c'était la nôtre ? Nous sommes dans le futur, nous risquerions de tout détraquer si nous ne sommes pas mis à l'écart. Donc même en admettant que mes entraves ne sont pas parfaites, quel mal crois-tu que je serais capable de faire si je suis à nouveau enfermé dans une cellule ?»

-«Oh je ne sais pas Loki, ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de tuer trois gardes par la seule force de tes mains» ironisa Sif. «Je continuerais pour ma part à te considérer comme un danger public même si tu étais mort !»

Les voix de Thor et Loki s'élevèrent à nouveau, s'associant à celle de Sif pour créer une cacophonie qui eut rapidement raison de la patience d'Odin. Celui-ci frappa du poing une table afin de réclamer le silence, et tonna avec une sévérité qui fit taire sur l'instant l'ensemble du groupe.

-«S'en est assez de ces pitreries ! Nous ne connaissons pas cette époque, la plus logique des choses à faire est de s'en remettre à l'avis de ma chère Frigga en ce qui concerne notre présence ici. C'est à elle de décider si nous devons être isolés ou non, ce temps est le sien, les règles sont donc siennes également.»

-«Les règles, en réalité, sont plutôt celles du roi» sourit Frigga. «Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est temps pour vous de le rencontrer.»

Elle se redressa et invita la troupe à la suivre. Tous obéirent, même Loki dont la curiosité était nettement supérieure à sa volonté de gêner le plus possible.

Si l'infirmerie était calme, les couloirs du palais, eux, étaient terriblement animés. Partout s'affairaient de puissants guerriers en armure, qui se racontaient leurs derniers exploits de guerre ou montraient quelques nouvelles cicatrices, ainsi que de pauvres serviteurs qui courraient de droite à gauche en ployant sous le poids de la vaisselle d'or qu'ils transportaient. Plus étonnant encore, de nombreuses femmes participaient aux conversations. Elles aussi étaient vêtues d'armures et clairement habituées à combattre, sans que cela ne gêne le moins du monde leurs collègues masculins. L'humeur de Sif s'éclaira en réalisant qu'un jour, elle évoluerait dans un univers de ce genre, sans avoir à rougir de ses prouesses, tandis que celle de Loki s'assombrit considérablement quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait, dans ce beau monde, pas plus de place pour la magie que dans celui qu'il avait quitté. Les conversations se firent presque inaudibles quand ils fendirent l'assistance en direction de la salle du trône, mais personne ne fit de remarque à ce sujet. Après tout, on n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de croiser la route d'un paradoxe temporel vivant.

Frigga se fit annoncer, et les grandes portes d'or et d'argent s'ouvrirent doucement sur la salle qui formait le cœur du palais. Celle ci n'avait que très peu changé malgré les années passées : la seule transformation notable était l'ajout d'un second trône aux côtés de celui du Roi, ainsi que le creusement dans les murs de quelques niches sans doute destinées à servir comme appui pour d'autres membres de la famille royale (c'est du moins ce que laissaient penser les coussins qui décoraient le fond).

Au milieu de la pièce siégeait, imposant dans son armure d'apparat, le roi actuel d'Asgard. Bien sûr, le petit groupe se doutait qu'Odin n'était certainement plus en poste -Frigga était si âgée déjà, alors son mari ?- mais tout de même, la vision de Thor Odinson ainsi installé restait particulièrement impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux dorés semblaient former un halo de lumière autour de son visage à peine touché par le temps, à l'exception de petites pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas ce qui les surprit le plus.

En réalité, la chose qui les laissa bouche bée fut la présence, à ses côtés, de Sif, magnifique et royale dans son armure de platine digne de la reine d'Asgard qu'elle était très visiblement. Une autre personne se trouvait également près du couple. Le jeune homme, très grand et bien bâti quoiqu'un peu étroit de taille, était sans aucun doute possible leur fils. Il avait hérité de son père sa chevelure blonde et son visage carré, tandis que ses yeux noirs et brillants et la grâce de son allure générale lui venaient de sa mère. Enfin, une cicatrice -probablement hérité d'une bataille- traversait verticalement le haut de son visage au niveau de son œil droit. Il fut le premier à rire de leurs réactions, notamment quand Sif et Thor (ceux du passé, bien évidemment) piquèrent un fard terrible en comprenant qu'ils étaient destinés à se marier. Sa bonne humeur se révéla être contagieuse, et l'atmosphère finit par s'alléger petit à petit.

-«Bienvenue à tous» proclama d'une voix forte Thor, le roi d'Asgard. «Je crois que vu la situation, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de nous présenter...»

-«Excepté moi» rit le jeune homme blond. «Je suis Asgeir Thorson, le premier prince héritier d'Asgard. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer...enfin, si on peut parler ainsi.»

-«Je crois que nous avons intérêt à nous adresser les uns aux autres comme si étions des personnes bien distinctes, et non les mêmes, mon fils. Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou sinon.»

Asgeir acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en direction de sa mère et recula de quelques pas, de façon à laisser place libre à son père. Thor se leva alors et fit quelques pas en direction du groupe.

-«Je sais que les choses vont être un peu compliquées. Les voyages dans le Temps sont des … spécialités magiques propres à Jotunheim et à leurs mages, nous avons donc assez peu d'informations sur la façon d'accueillir des voyageurs d'une autre époque sans risquer d'endommager le flux du temps. Nous avons cependant un peu discuté avec le conseil pendant que vous récupériez à l'infirmerie, et nous avons conclu que vous isoler du reste de la population n'aurait que peu de sens pour le moment. Cependant, vous serez supervisé en permanence, par précaution. En huit cent ans, certaines choses ont bien changé...»

-«Et Loki ? Que fait-on de lui ?» demanda Sif en fixant droit dans les yeux son double du futur. «Il est censé être en détention en punition de ses crimes contre Midgard, on ne peut le laisser déambuler à sa guise.»

Alors que la reine, elle, marqua son approbation d'un hochement de tête le roi, lui, hésita. Il consulta son fils d'un regard, et en voyant celui-ci marquer son désaccord, il finit par se rallier à sa décision, au grand mécontentement de son épouse.

-«Loki n'a pas été condamné par mes lois, je suspends donc son emprisonnement le temps de son séjour ici. Il gardera néanmoins ses menottes, et n'aura pas le droit de se déplacer sans au moins un de mes hommes avec lui ou une personne de votre groupe. Il n'aura pas non plus accès à des livres de magie ou à des artefacts du même genre, pas plus qu'il n'aura d'accès à des armes.»

-«Je crois que je devrais survivre à ce traitement» ironisa le dieu du mensonge.

Sif essaya bien de lever la voix pour défendre son avis sur la question, mais Thor la fit taire d'un simple geste de la main qui rayonnait d'une autorité similaire à celle que possédait Odin. A la grande fierté de ce dernier, son fils semblait être devenu un roi aussi sage qu'il l'avait souhaité. C'était une grande satisfaction.

Ils discutèrent de banalités jusqu'à ce qu'Asgeir mette enfin un point final à la conversation en proposant d'amener tout le petit groupe jusqu'à leurs chambres. Ils l'accompagnèrent en silence, chacun essayant d'assimiler les grandes révélations de la journée en tentant de garder sa santé d'esprit. Thor et Sif se révélèrent être incapable de communiquer entre eux sans bafouiller toutes les trente secondes, ce à la grande hilarité de Loki qui, quand il ne riait pas, observait très attentivement la nouvelle configuration des lieux pour bien la graver au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il avait bien compris, en voyant la reine Sif, qu'il était toujours _persona non grata_ à Asgard, et devait donc s'attendre à tomber face à certaines personnes qui auraient tout intérêt à le voir plus mort que vif. Odin aussi avait saisi ce fait, en attestait le regard sombre qu'il avait, et planifiait également un plan afin de préserver son cadet. Loki avait beau être un criminel, il n'en restait pas moins son fils, et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir se faire tuer dans une époque qui n'était même pas la sienne.

Les chambres qu'on leur avait cédées se trouvaient dans l'aile réservée à la famille royale. Sif et Odin avaient chacun leur propre pièce, mais Thor et Loki partageait la même, au grand désespoir du dernier concerné. Elles étaient toutes amménagées sur le même modèle : de belles tentures rouges et or avaient été déployées le long des murs, et de fines décorations en or scintillaient sur les boiseries impeccablement entretenues des portes et fenêtres. Des fruits frais et quelques fromages attendaient les invités sur une belle table située au milieu de la pièce, et une seconde table avec des livres et des produits pour entretenir les armes avaient été installée sur le balcon, orienté plein sud. Le roi Thor savait recevoir, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela.

-«Voilà» dit Asgeir, en donnant à chacun une clef. «Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, une clochette se trouve près du lit. Vous n'aurez qu'à tirer dessus, et un serviteur sera là dans la minute. Deux gardes sont postés au bout de ce couloir, donc sachez que vous ne pourrez réellement sortir qu'avec une escorte, mais vous savez comme moi que la situation exige cette prudence.»

-«Merci beaucoup Prince Asgeir» répondit Thor en s'inclinant. «Nous ne pouvons...»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain avec fracas, dévoilant la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui s'avança vers eux en faisant de petits bonds de cabri. Elle était jeune, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, et surtout assez menue sous la robe ample qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux presque noirs, coiffés en une natte ramenée en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, entourait un visage si blanc qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, et des yeux bleu-vert si brillants qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec des pierres précieuses. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle se précipita en direction du prince pour le prendre dans ses bras avec affection avant de s'intéresser au groupe.

-«Par Yggdrasil, c'était donc vrai !» s'exclama t-elle en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains. «C'est vraiment arrivé, c'est incroyable ! Je croyais que la vieille Hilde s'était pris un coup sur la caboche quand elle m'a raconté tout ça !»

-«Du calme voyons, tu vas faire un malaise à parler à une telle vitesse ! Déjà que j'ai cru que tu allais arracher la porte..»

-«Désolée, c'est juste qu'on a pas tous les jours la chance de rencontrer des voyageurs du temps, surtout quand ils sont Asgardiens ! Je demanderai à mes frères de faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour qu'on étudie ensemble ce phénomène. Mais je suis navrée, je manque à tous les devoirs». Elle s'inclina brusquement pour saluer. «Je m'appelle Effie, guérisseuse et mage débutante à votre service. Si vous avez une indigestion ou un petit bobo, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes services. Si vous êtes mourant, par contre, abstenez-vous... je pourrais bien faire pire que mieux.»

-«Ce n'est pas vrai, elle est très douée» rit Asgeir en la décoiffant volontairement. «Par contre c'est un vrai aimant à problème.»

Effie répondit en lui tirant la langue et en lui tapant l'épaule, puis elle s'affaira à tourner autour du groupe jusqu'à se planter devant Loki. Elle l'examina de bas en haut avec curiosité, tandis que son enthousiasme semblait enfin se calmer. Loki haussa un sourcil dubitatif, se demandant ce qui lui valait d'être examiné de la sorte, mais en vint à la conclusion que la meilleure réaction à avoir devant une telle boule d'énergie étant encore de l'ignorer le plus dédaigneusement possible, tactique qui avait fait ses preuves quand il était plus jeune et que Thor lui tournait autour comme un chiot en mal d'amour.

-«Allez, il me faut vraiment partir à présent» finit par dire Asgeir. «Et d'ailleurs Effie tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Un banquet est organisé ce soir, et tes frères et toi êtes censés y faire acte de présence, alors il faudrait commencer à te préparer.»

-«C'est vrai. Je vous laisse à vos occupations messieurs dames, nous nous reverrons sans doute au banquet de ce soir, car il m'étonnerait que vous n'y soyez pas invité. Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer en tous cas.»

Après un ultime salut, les deux amis se retirèrent enfin. Un silence inconfortable et inhabituel s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils remontaient le grand couloir d'un bas rapide, et ne fut brisé qu'une fois parvenus aux grands jardins, vides de monde à l'inverse du palais. Le ciel étoilé d'Asgard scintillait au -dessus d'une multitude de jardinets de roses, de primevères, de lys et de tulipes, dont les couleurs et les motifs variaient au gré des chemins et des saisons. Au centre se dressait un majestueux saule pleureur, dans lequel avait été construite une petite cabane en bois qui, aujourd'hui encore, faisait le plaisir des jeunes enfants qui vivaient dans le palais. Le roi l'avait faite de ses mains à l'occasion des deux cent ans de son fils, et il avait permis à Effie de l'aider en peignant les murs et en modelant dans de la terre cuite quelques éléments de vaisselle. C'est encore là qu'elle allait avec Asgeir pour parler de choses importantes. Le réflexe était devenu tel, d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin d'exprimer vocalement le désir d'y aller pour s'y retrouver.

-«Ta mère avait raison» souffla Effie, déçue. «Il est fou, ça se voit dans son regard. Moi qui pensais qu'elle exagérait...»

-«Effie, tu ne l'as vu que durant trente secondes, c'est peu pour se faire une opinion d'un homme. Tu te laisses influencer par tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter, ce n'est pourtant pas ton style. Ma mère te dira une chose à son propos quand tes frères te diront l'inverse, il faut faire le tri.»

-«En tous cas je dois te remercier, car c'est bien toi qui a intercédé pour qu'il ne soit pas emprisonné n'est ce pas ? Au moins j'aurai eu l'occasion de le voir, même si ce que j'ai vu ne correspondait pas trop à ce que j'imaginais. En même temps, c'était un peu naïf de ma part … il a été exécuté pour haute trahison après tout.»

-«Traitre ou pas, il reste ton Père. Et puis contrairement à Vali et Narfi, tu n'étais pas assez âgée pour garder des souvenirs de lui, j'ai pensé que tu avais au moins le droit de voir son lui passé, à défaut de l'avoir à tes côtés.»

-«Bah, ce n'est pas bien important au fond. Ton père a été bon avec mes frères et moi, il nous a élevé comme si nous étions ses propres enfants, sans jamais faire de différence. C'est plus que suffisant pour moi. Et puis je me serais sans doute ennuyé si je ne t'avais pas eu pour Quasi-frère !»

-«Et moi donc !»

Ils éclatèrent de rire de façon si bruyante que les quelques oiseaux qui paressaient dans les branches des arbres environnants s'envolèrent sous le coup de la panique. Puis Effie, après s'être massée ses abdominaux douloureux du plat de la main, finit par agripper le bras de son comparse et le ré-entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur du château. Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ayant chacun leurs propres préparations à mener, mais non sans une dernière étreinte fraternelle et une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-«Encore merci, Asgeir, pour m'avoir donné cette occasion. Je te rendrais cette faveur, je te le promets.»

-«Il n'y a pas de quoi Quasi-soeur. C'est à ça que sert la famille.»


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II – L'arrivée du vent froid.**

Comme Asgeir l'avait annoncé, un serviteur vint au soir avertir le petit groupe qu'il était cordialement invité à un banquet organisé pour fêter Yule. Tous acceptèrent, pour des raisons propres à chacun très différentes. Thor et Sif étaient très friands de ce genre de célébrations, mais pas Odin, et encore moins Loki. Ils mourraient néanmoins tous deux d'envie de découvrir les habitudes de la Cour Royale, et étaient donc au final les plus motivés à s'y rendre.

On vint les chercher une heure après le lever de la lune, et on leur donna de beaux habits de cérémonie blancs et des diadèmes d'argent. Puis, une fois changés, on les mena jusqu'à la Grande Salle du palais, re-décorée pour l'occasion avec d'immenses tentures grises brodées de fil argenté. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, de façon à donner aux invités un libre accès aux balcons, et les grandes tables installées au centre de la pièce croulaient sous de somptueux mets farouchement surveillés par les serviteurs en fonction. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes, mais comme la famille royale manquait encore à l'appel, nul n'avait osé s'asseoir ou manger autre chose que les petites bouchées disposées en début et fin de table.

A la grande surprise de groupe, la foule était loin de se composer uniquement d'Asgardiens, comme c'était le cas à leur époque. Entre autres créatures, des Vanirs et des Elfes déambulaient gracieusement, accompagnés de géants de feu de Muspellheim qui prenaient bien garde à ne pas enflammer le décor ou leurs voisins. Ne manquait à cette miniature des neuf mondes que la présence de Jotuns, quoique Loki pouvait être considéré comme leur représentant indirect, et ce à son plus grand déplaisir.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de s'apitoyer davantage sur lui-même, car un garde annonça l'arrivée du roi Thor et de son clan. Ce fut une surprise supplémentaire, car si Odin avait réduit le concept de famille à la présence de cinq ou six personnes, Thor -et sa générosité naturelle- avait étendu l'appellation à une trentaine de personnes, toutes alignées derrière lui par ordre d'importance.

Les princes et princesses d'Asgard se tenaient derrière Thor, Sif et Frigga : Asgeir, en tant qu'aîné, était en tête, mais deux autres garçons aussi blonds que lui ainsi qu'une petite fille aux cheveux si clairs qu'ils en étaient presque blancs complétaient la petite famille. Ils étaient suivis par les proches de Sif, à savoir ses parents et ses deux frères, puis par toute une pléiade de cousins, oncles et tantes plus ou moins éloignés. Effie fermait la marche, suspendue aux bras de ses frères, deux jeunes hommes à l'indiscutable gémellité. Ce furent près d'eux qu'on installa Odin, ses deux fils et Sif, afin de les intégrer à la table royale sans pour autant léser les membres les mieux placés.

-«Bonsoir, Demoiselle Effie» salua poliment Thor, heureux de pouvoir s'adresser à un visage connu. «C'est une bien belle soirée qui s'annonce. Je suis heureux de voir que mon moi futur a le sens de la fête !»

La remarque arracha à la jeune fille un léger rire à mi-chemin entre le gloussement et le ricanement. Puis elle désigna les jumeaux, assis à sa gauche, avant de répondre.

-«Asgard est un endroit où on sait s'amuser, c'est bien vrai. Et ce banquet est d'ailleurs l'occasion pour moi de vous présenter mes deux très chers frères aînés». Sa main se posa sur celle de son voisin immédiat. «Voici d'abord Narfi, qui travaille à la bibliothèque du palais en tant que second Archiviste». Elle posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule du second jeune homme. «Et voici Vali, le maître de nos forges.»

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête de concert en signe de salutation, mais ne pipèrent mot, se contentant de jauger l'assistance du regard. Thor interpréta leur silence comme une manifestation de timidité, mais Loki, lui, ne fut pas dupe. Le regard vert d'eau des deux frères brillait d'une intelligence vivace et franche, une intelligence qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à des gens conscients de leurs capacités et heureux de s'en servir. Ils choisissaient très clairement de se taire, préférant sans nul doute analyser l'attitude de leurs interlocuteurs afin de choisir la meilleure façon de les approcher. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de leur esprit s'agiter sous leur crâne... et cela lui plaisait, bien qu'il ne sut exactement pourquoi.

-«Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer» dit Sif avec une sincérité désarmante. «Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous faîtes partis de la famille royale tous les trois ? De quelle branche descendez-vous exactement ? Car sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu des parents vous ressemblant...»

-«En fait, nous ne sommes pas réellement membre de la famille royale d'Asgard au sens strict du terme» expliqua Effie, gênée. «Cependant, le roi nous a pris sous sa protection dès notre plus jeune âge, et nous avons donc été élevé en compagnie de ses propres enfants. Nous sommes ses pupilles en quelque sorte, ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes autorisés à cette table.»

-«En parlant de famille royale» remarqua soudain Thor «Mon père et Loki manquent à l'appel j'ai l'impression, où sont-ils ?»

La question eut pour effet de figer immédiatement le sourire d'Effie, et surtout d'éveiller l'attention de ses deux frères. Vali, notamment, prit aussitôt le relais, d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée mais qui était en réalité rongée par l'incertitude. Loki eut bien du mal à contenir un ricanement : il était le dieu du mensonge après tout, alors il était très bien placé pour en reconnaître un, surtout un aussi mauvais.

-«Le Père de Toutes choses est actuellement plongé dans un sommeil profond, pour au moins encore une vingtaine d'années selon toutes probabilités. Quant au Prince Loki, il n'est pas à Asgard en ce moment, mais à Vanaheim. Il est très improbable que vous le rencontriez, cela fait plusieurs années qu'on ne l'a vu ici.»

-«Ah je vois» murmura Thor, soulagé. «Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, d'autant plus que Yule n'a jamais été ta fête préférée, n'est-ce pas Loki ?»

-«Si par fête tu entends une réunion de guerriers mal lavés sous leurs draperies blanches passant l'essentiel de leur soirée à s'enivrer puis à s'empiffrer une fois les tonneaux d'alcool épuisés, alors oui, Yule n'est pas une célébration que j'apprécie. Pas plus que les autres en tous cas.»

-«Bon sang, es-tu obligé de répondre de façon aussi agressive ?» soupira Sif. «A l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais être en train de croupir dans ta cellule, avec pour seule compagnie celle du bol de brouet auquel tu avais le droit tous les jours.»

-«A l'heure qu'il est, je devrais encore être roi d'Asgard, si du moins certaines personnes ne m'avaient pas trahi en me plantant un couteau dans le dos alors que j'avais les pleins pouvoirs de façons _légitime_.»

-«Parce que faire rentrer des Jotuns dans l'enceinte du palais d'Asgard afin d'éliminer les prétentions de Thor en tant qu'héritier est quelque chose de légitime ?»

-«Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre et tu le sais ! Personne ne voulait m'écouter ! Thor n'était pas prêt, je voulais juste gagner du temps.»

-«Tu ne l'étais pas davantage ! Et Thor n'a pas essayé d'exterminer un peuple puis d'en soumettre un second, lui !»

Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent d'un bond, ployés vers l'avant comme des félins sur le point d'attaquer. Les conversations alentours se turent aussitôt, remplacées par les exclamations de joie des guerriers présents, heureux de voir se déclencher une telle querelle de choix. Le roi Thor se leva à son tour pour séparer les deux dieux quand un terrible choc vint soudain ébranler la base du palais. Toutes les fenêtres explosèrent en même temps, les trois-quart des invités furent projetés au sol, et surtout une partie des plafonds décorés vint s'écraser sur un pauvre envoyé de Muspellheim qui faillit embraser tout un pan de mur en essayant de se dégager des décombres. Les deux Thor furent les premiers à réagir, en bondissant hors de la salle afin d'aller voir ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux Sif suivirent d'un même mouvement, accompagnées d'Asgeir. Loki, enfin, fit mine de les pister, mais Odin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire à sa guise, et le confia à deux gardes.

-«Je pars avec mon fils aîné» expliqua-t-il avec sévérité. «Surveillez bien celui-ci, et surtout ne relâchez jamais la garde, il est capable de tout.»

Les deux gardes obéirent immédiatement, et menèrent le dieu du mensonge jusqu'à sa chambre avec même un peu plus de zèle que nécessaire. Il garda, tout le long de la route, une expression colérique et blessée, mais celle-ci se mua en un sourire grinçant à peine les portes refermées. Certes, il aurait aimé savoir quelle force spectaculaire avait pu ébranler les fondations du bâtiment, mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il était enfin seul. Cette opportunité était finalement bien plus importante que la satisfaction de sa curiosité, d'autant plus qu'il ne doutait pas que son imbécile de «frère» s'empresserait de tout lui raconter une fois de retour.

Loki se déplaça jusqu'au balcon d'un pas léger, et se pencha afin d'examiner ce qui se passait en contrebas. Deux ou trois personnes déambulaient dans les jardins, mais la noirceur de la nuit ainsi la hauteur et la densité des arbres les empêchaient de voir clairement ce qui se passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Satisfait, il retourna à son lit, changea ses vêtements pour en choisir des plus discrets, et s'amusa à créer à partir de coussins un corps qu'il glissa sous les draps. Ce n'était clairement pas son plus beau travail en matière d'illusions, mais si les gardes se piquaient d'envie de jeter quelques coups d'œil par le trou de la serrure, alors la forme devrait suffire à les tromper le temps de mener ses petites affaires. Puis, il revint au balcon, et entreprit d'escalader la façade pour attendre l'aile voisine, située quatre fenêtres sur sa droite.

Enfant, escalader les murs du palais avait été un de ses plus précieux talents. Il s'en était servi pour outrepasser les punitions de ses parents, et se rendre dans la chambre de Thor afin de s'amuser avec lui, ou pour pénétrer dans des lieux normalement interdits, tels que les laboratoires des guérisseurs, ou les chambres des invités. Il ne lui fut donc pas très difficile d'atteindre son but, et c'est avec la souplesse d'un chat qu'il atterrit sur le balcon d'un petit salon d'apparat. De là, l'endroit qu'il visait n'était plus très loin. Et la réponse à ses questions aussi, du moins l'espérait-il.

Loki inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du baume à l'ouvrage, et sortit enfin dans un grand couloir sombre comme l'encre, destination les forges royales.

* * *

Une foule importante était déjà massée aux pieds du palais quand Odin, les deux Thor, les deux Sif et Asgeir arrivèrent enfin. Une partie du mur nord de l'enceinte -le lieu de l'impact avec la force inconnue- était totalement effondrée. Quelques soldats s'y affairaient afin de déterrer les malheureux qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver à proximité au moment du choc. Une des tours de guet avait été également grandement malmenée, et menaçait de s'écrouler sur une partie des écuries royales qui étaient, par conséquent, en cours d'évacuation.

A force de jouer des coudes, ils parvinrent à arriver au pied des décombres. De grands draps blancs recouvraient des formes non identifiées, cachant à la vue des badauds la réalité de la menace. En réalité cependant, le stratagème était inutile : il flottait dans l'air une odeur caractéristique de givre et de neige, et la température autour du mur avait chuté d'une bonne dizaine de degré en quelques minutes. Ces signes ne trompaient personne, si bien que le roi ne fut pas surpris, en soulevant un des draps, de découvrir en dessous les silhouettes inertes de géants à la peau bleue.

-«Des Jotuns, bien sûr» soupira-t-il. «Yule est la seule soirée de l'année où Heimdall n'est pas à son poste, l'occasion était trop belle. Le mur Nord est à proximité de la Chambre des trésors, une fois à terre, il les aurait conduit directement au coffret sacré de Laufey.»

-«On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, à t'en… vous entendre» dit la Sif du passé en s'agenouillant pour examiner les corps. «Les incursions de Jotuns sont communes à ce point ?»

-«C'est la cinquième fois en douze ans qu'on a le problème. Nos relations avec Jotunheim se sont énormément dégradées ces quatre derniers siècles. Nous avons régulièrement des incursions de Jotuns à Asgard, mais l'inverse étant également vrai, il est difficile de se plaindre au roi Thrym sans prendre le risque de déclarer une guerre ouverte.»

-«Donc vous allez laisser couler ? Alors que ces géants ont endommagé le palais et blessé des gens ?»

-«On enverra un émissaire pour la forme, puis on organisera une expédition punitive pour endommager une des tours de surveillance de Jotunheim, rien de plus. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant les huit siècles qui vous séparent de votre époque. Dont une guerre qui a coûté la vie à des milliers d'innocents. Je préfère perdre quelques pierres par ci par là plutôt que de risquer une nouvelle catastrophe.»

-«Pourquoi cette guerre a-t-elle été déclenchée en premier lieu ?» demanda Odin. «Les hostilités ont-elles été initiées par Asgard ou Jotunheim ?»

On vit bien au regard du roi Thor qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui pose la question, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement, se remémorant des souvenirs de toute évidence douloureux. La reine Sif, quant à elle, eut une réaction complètement inverse. Son expression se mua en un masque de colère mal contenue, et elle serra les poings avec une telle force que ses articulations en devinrent totalement blanches. Ce fut par ailleurs elle qui donna la réponse, ou qui plutôt la siffla avec haine.

-«Elles ont été initiées par Jotunheim, bien sûr ! Grâce à ce cher Loki, pour ne rien changer. Ah, ça n'avait pourtant pas été faute de répéter qu'on ne changeait pas un diable pareil avec une petite peine de trois cent ans. Soixante-dix ans, c'est tout ce dont il a eu besoin pour réussir à faire rentrer le diable au sein d'Asgard.»

On pouvait presque voir de la vapeur sortir de ses narines tant elle était furieuse. Le roi Thor essaya bien de la couper dans son élan, mais Sif étant Sif, nul à ce moment-là n'aurait pu la faire taire, pas même Odin lui-même.

-«Une fois sorti de prison, figurez-vous que Loki s'est pris d'envie de découvrir un peu mieux son héritage, et est donc parti à Jotunheim pour une vingtaine d'années. Puis il en est revenu avec une noble Jotune, Angrboða. Malgré les réserves d'une immense partie de la cour, Angrboða a été acceptée en tant qu'ambassadrice plus ou moins officielle de Jotunheim, sur idée de Loki qui a prétexté que cela aiderait à réchauffer les relations entre les deux royaumes. Et elle a été effectivement charmante durant un temps, à écrire de très précieux manuscrits expliquant les habitudes de vie des Jotun, à calmer les tensions avec le roi Thrym en cas de besoin… à jouer les entremetteuses pour beaucoup de nobles d'Asgard, dont Loki d'ailleurs. Cependant, cinquante ans plus tard, elle faisait entrer toute une armée par des voies secrètes enseignées par notre «cher» dieu du mensonge. Imaginez les dégâts…»

Ce disant, elle donna un coup de pied dans un des cadavres jotuns qui gisaient au sol. Sa haine était désormais si visible qu'elle lui déformait les traits du visage, lui donnant deux ou trois siècles de plus.

-«Loki ne mettrait jamais Asgard en danger» balaya le jeune Thor d'un revers de la main, le ton agressif et protecteur. «Il a fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais il n'a jamais essayé de faire du mal à son peuple. La géante l'a trahi, c'est évident.»

-«Il a avoué devant toute la cour qu'il était de mèche avec elle» grogna la reine Sif. «Plus de 7000 Asgardiens sont morts le jour de l'invasion. Nous n'avons jamais compté ceux qui sont morts par la suite, durant la guerre proprement dite. Et ne s'est jamais excusé. Il n'a jamais montré le moindre petit regret. Loki est un monstre Thor, comme le prouve le sang qui coule dans ses veines, et si nous avions un tant soit peu de bon sens, nous profiterions de l'occasion d'avoir sa version jeune en cette époque pour régler le problème avant même qu'il ne se développe !»

-«Nous avons déjà parlé de ça Sif» coupa rapidement son mari d'un ton agressif. «Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que l'on touche à ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux. Loki n'est pas coupable des faits que tu lui reproches, la discussion est close.»

-«Pas encore. Mais il le sera. Faut-il que je m'occupe moi-même du problème ?»

Un lourd silence s'abattit enfin, à peine perturbé par les murmures de la foule alentour. La température sembla baisser de quelques degrés encore, mais ce ne fut pas le froid qui fit frissonner les jeunes Thor et Sif. Sif, notamment, avait soudain l'impression de se trouver face à une parfaite étrangère, ne parvenant plus à se reconnaître dans la haine qui animait sa version future. Elle n'aimait pas Loki elle non plus, bien sûr, et ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis le jour où il lui avait tranché ses cheveux blonds. Mais elle n'en était pas au point de souhaiter son assassinat, ça non. Elle savait combien Thor aimait son petit frère, en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne pourrait faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'anéantir de la sorte. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait au final, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut comme si un rideau de brouillard se dissipait peu à peu, lui permettant d'avoir une toute nouvelle perspective sur le couple royal qui se trouvait face à elle. Et elle réalisa soudain que le Thor seigneur d'Asgard, le souverain sage, timoré et calme, ne ressemblait en rien au Thor qu'elle connaissait. Que Sif, la reine d'Asgard, si fière, sévère et impitoyable, ne lui ressemblait en rien non plus. Et elle en connut à la fois un profond soulagement et un réel effroi.

-«Je peux vous jurer…» gronda soudain Thor «Que si vous tentez de faire du mal à mon frère, de quelque façon que ce soit, alors future épouse ou pas, reine Sif, je vous le ferai payer. Ceci est peut-être votre époque, mais ce que vous reprochez à mon frère s'est déjà déroulé pour vous, alors quoique vous fassiez, vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Et de notre perspective à nous, Loki n'a encore rien fait, alors il n'y a rien à punir. Je refuse de croire que mon frère a sciemment mis Asgard en danger. Loki s'est perdu en chemin, mais il n'est pas un traître.»

-«Je pense être la mieux placée pour savoir que c'est faux.»

-«Avec un venin pareil dans les veines ? Je ne crois pas non. Je connais Loki, j'ai grandi avec lui, pas vous. Vous, vous avez grandi avec une vision déformée de lui, c'est différent.»

Il s'agenouilla à son tour devant les corps des Jotuns, aux côtés de la véritable Sif, celle qui comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et quand elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement, il sut qu'elle serait son alliée au travers de l'épreuve qui se profilait. Cela lui donna le courage de poser une dernière question, qui lui brûlait le cœur et les lèvres.

-«J'aimerais savoir… à propos du Loki de votre époque. Lors de la fête, on nous a dit qu'il se trouvait à Vanaheim. Mais c'était un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?»

La reine Sif ne répondit pas, pas plus que le roi Thor qui, honteux, ne trouva pas le courage de formuler ses mots. Ce fut donc le Prince Asgeir qui, doucement, vint se pencher sur celui qui allait devenir un jour son père, et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

-«Mon oncle a été exécuté aux lendemains de la guerre». Le ton de sa voix était doux, empli de nostalgie, et Thor sentit son cœur doubler de volume en entendant ces mots. «Il n'a pas eu le droit à des funérailles classiques, et a donc été enterré au lieu d'être incinéré. Enterré à Vanaheim, sur demande de sa femme, Sigyn, une princesse Vanir.»

Il serra l'épaule de Thor un peu plus fortement, sentant qu'il commençait à se dérober sous sa prise.

-«Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la guerre, alors je ne peux pas vraiment vous éclairer quant à ce qui s'est passé. Je n'en connais que le récit des livres d'histoire et des professeurs. Mais je me rappelle un peu de mon oncle par contre. Et les quelques souvenirs que j'ai de lui sont heureux, alors je suis de votre avis quand vous dites de lui qu'il est perdu, et non mauvais. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à lui.»

-«Et cette parole m'est très importante, merci.» reconnut Thor, ragaillardi. «Je commence à croire que si cette sphère nous a mené à cette époque, c'est pour me donner une chance de parler avec mon frère, pour lui éviter un avenir douloureux. Vous voulez du changement, reine Sif ? Je vais vous l'apporter, mais pas en versant le sang.»

A peine avait-il terminé cette phrase qu'il se dirigeait vers le palais en courant, Sif sur les talons, bien décidé à tenir sa résolution.

* * *

-«Bien sûr… il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Quelle plaie, quelle plaie…»

Effie soupira, et croisa les bras avec ennui devant le spectacle de son laboratoire mis sens dessus-dessous. La soirée de Yule avait été arrêtée plus tôt que prévu suite à l'accident, et il s'était vite avéré qu'hélas, une bonne partie du palais avait souffert du choc. Son lieu de travail ne faisait pas exception, si bien que la quasi-totalité de ses préparations et de son matériel gisaient à présent à terre. Cela tombait particulièrement mal. Elle était censée visiter plusieurs hospices de la ville le lendemain, et avait donc besoin de certains produits qu'elle était une des rares à être capable de préparer parmi les apprentis. Une seule option se présentait donc à elle : sacrifier son sommeil pour nettoyer et tout refaire, et ainsi ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de son Maître (même si, au final, elle ne pouvait rien à ce qui s'était passé…)

-«Vivement l'obtention du diplôme, tiens...» grommela-t-elle en s'emparant d'un balai. «Et que de givre sur ce sol, pff… d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ce givre ?»

Une lueur de compréhension illumina son regard bleu-vert, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Des mains immenses et puissantes enserrèrent son cou fragile, un froid terrible se dispersa le long de sa peau, jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps…

Et tout devint noir.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III – Pour Asgard !**

La forge était un endroit où Loki allait rarement. Il avait toujours trouvé les lieux trop bruyants pour lui, et se demandait d'ailleurs comment les forgerons faisaient pour ne pas perdre l'ouïe après plus d'une heure passée à forger le métal. Il n'aimait pas non plus les odeurs, trop fortes, trop âcre pour son nez royal et délicat. Mais, surtout, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Les forges étaient l'endroit où prenaient naissance les ambitions des guerriers d'Asgard, où on parvenait, à l'aide de force brute et de lumière, à ployer les matières les plus solides pour en faire des armes parfaites, destinées à devenir les fiertés de bon nombre d'hommes. Un dieu fait de magie et d'ombre comme lui ne pouvait par conséquent s'y plaire, mais il considéra que l'effort qu'il faisait en ce jour n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu'il espérait gagner. Sa liberté.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans un couloir voisin. Ne désirant pas être repéré de suite, il se cacha rapidement derrière un pilier, juste à temps pour voir passer devant lui le Maître des forges, Vali. Celui-ci, comme l'exigeait sa fonction (et comme l'avait espéré Loki), était venu s'assurer que rien n'avait été endommagé par le choc qui avait ébranlé le palais. Il laissa s'échapper un petit juron en constatant qu'une partie de la réserve d'acier avait été renversée, mais autrement rien n'avait réellement bougé. Après un petit regard au-dessus de son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, Vali leva la main au-dessus du minerai et, d'un seul geste, le fit léviter jusqu'à son compartiment. Loki eut bien du mal à ne pas siffler d'admiration : le sort utilisé était simple en soi, mais peu d'hommes savaient en faire usage, surtout avec une maîtrise telle qu'aucune formule orale n'avait été nécessaire. C'était, en plus d'une intelligence patiente, un point commun de plus qu'il partageait avec le jeune garçon, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et c'était, surtout, une excellente façon de briser la glace…

-«En mon temps, les arts magiques n'étaient enseignés qu'aux femmes» dit-il en sortant enfin de sa cachette et en s'avançant en direction de l'étalage soutenant les œuvres blanches. «Le programme a fort changé en huit cent ans… à moins que vous soyez une exception.»

-«Je suis une exception» répondit Vali, après un petit temps de silence, dû à la surprise. «Quoique mon frère, Narfi, est également un excellent magicien, et Effie surpasse déjà la plupart de ses préceptrices. Mais nous ne faisons pas souvent étalage de nos… talents particuliers.»

-«C'est une sage décision, mieux vaut ne pas abattre toutes les cartes que vous avez en main. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Vous avez donc appris tout cela tout seul ? C'est impressionnant… et je sais de quoi je parle.»

-«Je sais. Vous êtes un peu une référence en la matière. Vos carnets ont été conservés vous savez ? Narfi en prend particulièrement grand soin, il laisse peu de gens en avoir l'accès. Je les ai lu tant de fois que je les connais par cœur.»

-«Vous seriez bien les premiers à les apprécier… je suis content de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas été perdus pour tout le monde.»

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, un sourire véritable étira ses lèvres, et trouva son parfait écho sur celles de Vali. Il appréciait de plus en plus le garçon, quoiqu'il n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, pas un monstre banni par son propre peuple, puis détesté par celui qui l'avait adopté. Parler avec un … égal était une sensation qu'il avait oublié depuis bien longtemps.

-«Enfin, passons» finit-il par reprendre en secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour sortir de ses pensées. «Je n'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi, j'ai… échappé à la surveillance de mes gardes, et même s'ils me semblent plus qu'incompétents, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. J'ai quelques questions qui me taraudent l'esprit, et je crois que vous êtes un des seuls, ici, à pouvoir me répondre.»

-«Posez toujours ?»

-«Quand vous parliez de la présence de mon futur moi à Vanaheim tout à l'heure, vous mentiez n'est-ce pas ? La réalité est moins glorieuse...»

Silence. Hésitation. Et enfin, la réponse.

-«Je n'ai pas menti, dans le sens où vous êtes enterré à Vanaheim. Vous avez été exécuté pour trahison il y a environ quatre siècles, par décision du conseil du roi. La Reine Sif nous avait donné pour consigne de ne pas évoquer cela devant vous mais…»

-«Mais vous me saviez assez malin pour ne pas gober ce mensonge, cela me touche» ricana Loki. «Mort exécuté, hein ? A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas… j'aurais pensé même mourir avant cela. J'espère au moins être parti sur une belle action ?»

-«Vous parlez de votre mort comme si c'était quelque chose d'amusant (le regard de Vali s'était fait immense, semblable à deux immenses orbes dévorant la majeure partie de son visage). Il n'y a pourtant rien de comique dans le fait de mourir !»

-«Oh, c'est juste que la situation est particulièrement savoureuse. Eviter la peine de mort de peu pour être à la place emprisonné trois longs siècles… et finalement être exécuté quand même un petit siècle plus tard, voilà qui est risible même selon mes standards. Donc ? Qu'ai-je fait exactement ?»

-«Vous avez sciemment fait entrer un espion Jotun à Asgard, puis l'avez aidé à faire entrer des soldats via les voies secrètes qui contournent le Bifrost.»

-«Impossible. (Pour la première fois, on pouvait lire une vraie surprise dans le regard du dieu). Faire entrer un espion à Asgard pour nuire à ma famille, encore ça me ressemble assez. Mais si je déteste effectivement Thor et Odin, je n'ai pour autant aucun désir de nuire au reste des Asgardiens. Je n'aurais jamais aidé à faire rentrer toute une armée. Jamais.»

-«C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais la version officielle est celle que je vous ai racontée.»

-«La version officielle… je comprends donc qu'il en existe une officieuse. Il me plairait de l'entendre.»

Ce disant, il s'assit sur le sol, tel un enfant attendant qu'on lui conte son histoire journalière. Mais si sa façon de se positionner dégageait une impatience enfantine, la gravité de son visage ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il écoutait avec une très vive attention. Vali s'abaissa à sa hauteur, puis s'installa de façon similaire, avant de poursuivre son histoire.

-«Certains, comme moi, pensent que vous ne saviez même pas que le Jotun que vous avez amené à Asgard était une espionne. Cette personne vous avait aidé à accepter votre héritage, et vous aviez donc une totale confiance en elle. Je me souviens du jour de votre arrestation. J'étais présent, avec Narfi, Asgeir, Effie et Ketill, le troisième prince d'Asgard.»

Le jeune homme serra les poings, et son regard se fit à la fois plus vague et fou. Et Loki eut soudain un coup au cœur en reconnaissant dans son expression un reflet quasi parfait de celle qu'il avait parfois lors d'heures sombres.

-«Nous n'étions que des enfants –des nourrissons même pour certains, puisque Ketill et Effie n'avaient que quelques années- mais il m'est impossible d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Vous étiez en train de nous apprendre à lire. Nous étions assis en tailleur dans la bibliothèque, sur un tapis. Je tenais Effie sur mes genoux, et Asgeir tenait Ketill. Le livre était dans les mains de Narfi, et il nous faisait la lecture du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Notre mère brodait dans un coin, et elle soufflait à Narfi les mots sur lesquels il buttait, tandis que vous faisiez mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Et puis…ils sont arrivés. Les gardes. Il y avait tellement de bruit…»

Le jeune homme se tut un instant, comme s'il avait peur de raconter la suite, et Loki, par un réflexe qu'il ne parvint pas à contenir, voulu l'encourager en posant maladroitement sa main sur son avant-bras. Il la retira immédiatement en sentant un courant d'air froid s'insinuer sous sa peau, et la regarda d'un air hagard en constatant qu'elle était devenue bleue. Son regard glissa ensuite sur l'avant-bras de Vali, qui avait pris lui-aussi une teinte similaire, quoique beaucoup plus claire. Le reste de son corps ne tarda pas à se colorer de la même teinte, et bientôt Loki se retrouva face à un être dont les caractéristiques physiques étaient très clairement un mélange entre les traits principaux des Vanirs et ceux des Jotuns.

La peau de Vali était très pâle, et si l'éclairage avait été moins fort, peut-être Loki aurait-il été incapable d'en distinguer le vague ton bleu. Les marques Jotuns étaient si discrètes qu'on pouvait les croire presque effacées, et d'ailleurs on ne pouvait même pas les lire clairement. Par contre, ses yeux rouges et brillants contrastaient particulièrement avec la pâleur de son visage.

Les deux dieux s'examinèrent un long moment sans piper mot ni broncher. Puis, finalement, Loki sembla remarquer qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis presque deux minutes, et inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Il se sentait particulièrement ridicule à dire vrai. Certes, ni les jumeaux ni Effie ne lui ressemblaient si on en restait à la forme de leurs visages ou à leur carrure, mais qui d'autre que lui aurait pu donner naissance à des enfants partiellement jotuns et dotés de capacités naturelles pour la magie ?

Sans doute aurait-il tilté plus tôt s'il n'avait pas toujours considéré l'idée de fonder une famille parfaitement ridicule aux vues de ses ambitions personnelles. Car oui, avoir une femme et des enfants n'avaient jamais été inscrit sur sa listes des cent choses à faire avant de mourir, et à présent qu'il était face au fait accompli, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son lui-futur avait changé d'avis. Il n'avait rien contre Vali bien sûr –pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, le jeune homme semblait largement plus malin que la moyenne des Asgardiens. Mais bon… de là à le considérer immédiatement comme son futur- fils, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Les liens du sang ne faisaient pas tout. Ça puis le voyage dans le temps, voilà qui faisait beaucoup à avaler en 24 heures

-«Là, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais guère» finit par rire maladroitement Loki tout en redressant légèrement sa posture. «On dirait que tu portes un lourd héritage, jeune homme.»

-«Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le porter avec fierté. (La voix de Vali fut soudain aussi froide que sa peau couverte de givre). Je déteste avoir à cacher ce visage pour ne pas choquer la cour du roi. Je suis un prince de Jotunheim, je ne devrais pas avoir à m'en excuser.»

-«Tu es surtout le fils d'un avorton, d'un héritier du trône privé de ses droits et laissé à l'abandon dans la neige.»

-«Et vous ne devriez pas vous en excuser non plus. Vous avez été chassé, oui, mais vous n'en restez pas moins un prince, autant par votre éducation que par la pureté de votre sang. Et vous méritez le trône d'Asgard plus que le roi Thor. Lui et sa femme ne méritent pas d'être là où ils sont, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, ils seraient d'ors et déjà pendus.»

Vali posa la main sur la bouche à peine ces mots prononcés, comme si ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils franchissent ses lèvres, mais il était déjà trop tard. Un vent de révolte soufflait très visiblement sous le crâne du jeune garçon, et à sentir l'amertume avec laquelle il avait craché le prénom de son roi, la situation était ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Le sourire timide de Loki se mua aussitôt en une expression carnassière. Là, pour le coup, il reconnaissait bien ses gènes. Et il s'en sentit bêtement fier.

-«Pendu, hm ?» murmura le dieu du mensonge. «Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Cette discussion m'intéresse, mais je t'avouerai que je serais plus à l'aise si tu faisais quelque chose pour moi avant que l'on discute plus avant. Tu es un Maître forgeron et un sorcier, alors tu n'es pas sans savoir que les menottes que j'ai aux poignets me privent de ma magie. Pourrais-tu les trafiquer pour annuler cet effet désastreux ? Heimdall n'est pas à son poste en ce soir de Yule, je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autres occasion de le demander. Ensuite, nous pourrons discuter plus calmement dans ma chambre … je réfléchis toujours mieux quand je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.»

-«Ah, oui bien entendu. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, je vais juste retailler deux ou trois runes. Vous accepterez vraiment de m'écouter… ?»

-«Qui suis-je pour décourager l'esprit de révolte de mes propres futurs enfants ? S'il y a bien une chose en laquelle je suis un parfait expert, c'est l'art de créer le chaos. Alors je suis toute ouïe, tu peux me parler librement. »

Un sourire immense dévora immédiatement le visage de Vali, et quand ce dernier commença à modifier les menottes de son père avec une douceur qui tenait de la quasi dévotion, Loki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de se trouver un très utile et malléable allié.

Pour se sentir, à sa grande surprise, aussitôt honteux de penser à son fils en ces termes.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Effie Lokadóttir en sortant de sa torpeur fut qu'elle était encore vivante. C'était là une agréable surprise, elle n'allait pas le nier. Il y avait peu de personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'être revenues entières d'une rencontre avec un guerrier Jotun, et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu dire que, parmi ces personnes, se trouvaient des jeunes filles non armées. Elle commença à rire nerveusement en réalisant sa chance, mais se tut immédiatement en sentant sa gorge abîmée se contracter autour de ses cordes vocales. A défaut de l'envoyer à Helheim, son agresseur était parvenu à bien l'amocher. Elle décida donc de se relever, malgré les protestations de ses muscles endoloris, et d'aller chercher dans une pièce voisine de quoi soulager la douleur, puisque son propre laboratoire avait été entièrement détruit durant la «bataille».

Ce ne fut qu'une fois face aux grands miroirs qui décoraient le hall qu'elle comprit à quoi elle devait sa survie. Si ses yeux verts d'eau restaient inchangés, sa peau sans défaut avait pris une teinte bleue vive, et s'était parée des multiples cicatrices héréditaires que possédaient les Jotuns. De la glace était encore accrochée à son cou, mais comme elle n'en sentait quasiment pas le froid, elle décida de la laisser, afin de faire office d'anesthésique de fortune. Elle frissonna, par contre, en reconnaissant sur ses jugulaires les marques laissées par les doigts du Jotun qui l'avait attaqué. Même avec son glamour, elle conserverait des bleus durant des jours. Histoire de bien lui rappeler que la vie ne tenait réellement qu'à un fil.

Un râle agonisant l'arracha soudainement à sa torpeur. Il provenait d'une salle normalement réservée aux opérations et située au bout du couloir. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre de tels bruits dans la journée, mais aucune intervention n'était effectuée la nuit, pas même les plus urgentes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha timidement de la porte d'entrée, puis jeta à un coup d'œil via l'embrasure de la porte.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur de la lune, mais cela était suffisant pour réaliser que deux personnes étaient à terre, elles aussi couvertes de givre. N'écoutant que son instinct de guérisseuse, Effie entra immédiatement et alluma d'un claquement de doigt les lanternes alentours. Contrairement à ses frères, elle ne parvenait pas à se recréer son glamour Asgardien d'elle-même, et fut donc obligée de chercher une paire de gants avant de pouvoir examiner les blessés sans les geler davantage. Une fois ceci-fait, elle s'agenouilla à leur niveau, et son cœur loupa un battement.

La première des deux victimes, morte sur le coup, était Hildunn, une de ses camarades apprentis, une jeune fille joviale qui excellait en herboristerie et en laquelle beaucoup de gens plaçaient de grands espoirs. La voir ainsi fut déjà un grand choc, mais ce fut surtout l'identité du survivant qui faillit lui faire avoir un malaise cardiaque. Car à côté d'elle, blanc comme un linge et respirant à grand peine, se tenait le Prince Ketill, le troisième prince héritier d'Asgard.

Effie se demanda vaguement pourquoi Ketill se trouvait là en pleine nuit, mais n'eut pas à chercher bien loin la réponse. Un peu du rouge à lèvres d'Hildunn se trouvait sur sa mâchoire et ses joues, et le corset de cette dernière avait été dégrafé à moitié. Ce n'était néanmoins pas le temps de juger les amours illicites du prince : Ketill ne devait la vie qu'à sa constitution solide, héritée de son père. Cependant, contrairement à elle, il n'avait mécanisme pour se défendre contre le froid qui avait gelé une bonne partie de sa peau, aussi fallait-il vite agir. Elle se leva d'un bond, et galopa jusqu'à l'armoire à remède située au fond de la pièce, derrière un paravent. Ce fut là qu'elle trouva un troisième corps, celui de son agresseur Jotun, avec l'épée de Ketill, planté juste entre ses deux omoplates. Au moins n'avait-elle plus à craindre sa présence à proximité…

-«Allez Ketill, tout ira bien, c'est promis» dit-elle à son cousin en revenant s'installer à ses côtés avec quelques potions dans les mains. «Je vais poser quelque chose sur ta gorge. Ça risque de te brûler un peu, mais ça va t'aider à respirer, d'accord ? Je commence.»

Elle vida aussitôt le contenu d'une fiole sur la peau meurtrie du prince, et l'aida à pénétrer sous l'épiderme en massant légèrement. Le givre fondit en moins d'une minute, puis Ketill, dont la respiration se stabilisa progressivement, commença à reprendre conscience. Effie crut mourir de soulagement en voyant ses yeux bleus se poser sur elle. Elle passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, et lui redressa très légèrement la tête pour l'aider à émerger.

-«Bienvenue sur le plancher des vaches cousin» plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton doux. «N'essaye pas de bouger, la potion commence tout juste à faire effet.»

-«Effie… ?» croassa le prince d'une voix aussi abimée que la sienne. «C'est toi ? Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu en version bleue...»

-«Notre ami Jotun était caché dans mon laboratoire, j'ai moi aussi eu la malchance de faire sa connaissance. (Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra doucement). Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps pour sauver Hildunn, je suis désolée. Mais tu l'as vengé, le Jotun est mort lui-aussi.»

-«C'est au moins ça. Pauvre Hildunn… elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce que ce géant des glaces fichait ici ?»

-«J'imagine qu'il est entré au moment où le palais a été ébranlé jusque dans ses fondations. Nous ne sommes pas loin de l'endroit où est entreposé le coffret de Jotunheim, et comme aucun garde n'est normalement posté dans cette aile à cette heure, c'était le chemin le plus simple à emprunter.»

-«Certes, mais comment ce Jotun pouvait-il savoir cela ?»

Effie plissa les yeux pensivement en réalisant que son cousin venait de mettre le doigt sur un point effectivement sensible. En absence de relations diplomatiques avec Jotunheim depuis plusieurs siècles, il n'y avait plus aucun contact d'autorisé entre les géants de glace et Asgard. Donc en admettant que son raisonnement était le bon, les Jotuns n'avaient eu accès à l'information que via un seul moyen.

-«Un espion» souffla-t-elle tout en recommençant à masser le cou de Ketill. «Quelqu'un est en contact avec Jotunheim. Mais qui ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu des voix s'élever contre tes parents. Personne n'aurait intérêt à s'allier avec le roi Thrym.»

-«Techniquement, cinq personnes auraient tout à y gagner. Et ces personnes sont ta mère, ton père nouvellement arrivé en cette époque, tes deux frères et toi. (il leva rapidement la main en signe d'apaisement en voyant le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer). Ne te méprends pas, je n'accuse personne. Ta mère est enfermée depuis des siècles dans un cachot dont elle ne peut bouger, ton père n'est pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour organiser une telle chose, et je ne doute ni de ta loyauté ni de celle de Vali et Narfi. Mais vous êtes tous affiliés à la famille du roi Thrym d'une façon ou d'une autre, et donc tous ses héritiers potentiels. Le peuple risque de l'interpréter ainsi, c'est ça que je veux dire.»

-«Je sais que tu ne voulais n'accuser personne, mais ça reste désagréable à entendre même si je sais que tu as raison» soupira la jeune fille, découragée. «Mais nous parlerons de cela en détail plus tard. Il faut que tu vois un guérisseur digne de ce nom, afin d'être sûr que tu ne garderas pas de séquelles suite à l'attaque. Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?»

-«Oui, la gorge est fort heureusement un endroit du corps éloigné des jambes. La nature est bien faite.»

Ketill sourit avec satisfaction en entendant sa cousine rire doucement de sa remarque, puis accepta son aide et se releva doucement. Ils restèrent ensuite quelques secondes devant le corps d'Hildunn, et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect pour leur camarade tombée au combat, pour enfin s'éloigner d'un pas plus ou moins assuré en direction des quartiers des guérisseurs d'astreinte.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi la salle du trône était si silencieuse en dépit du nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Énormément de choses s'étaient effectivement passées en quelques heures. Après avoir appris que son fils et sa pupille avaient failli mourir des mains d'un Jotun, le roi Thor avait finalement laissé parler librement sa fureur et avait insisté pour convoquer dans l'heure son conseil, ce à la plus grande satisfaction de sa femme. C'était la première fois qu'une attaque s'était portée sur des membres de la famille royale et même si, comme l'avait soulevé Asgeir, l'agresseur avait clairement choisi ses victimes sans même les connaître, nombreux étaient les nobles qui considéraient que cet acte équivalait à une déclaration de guerre. Les résultats des délibérations n'avaient pas été encore été délivrés, mais rares étaient ceux qui croyaient en un dénouement autre qu'un conflit ouvert avec Jotunheim.

Le roi Thor avait réuni toute sa famille autour de lui, y compris Ketill, qui dodelinait doucement de la tête sur son siège et menaçait de s'endormir à chaque seconde. Sif était assise à côté de lui, et lui massait l'avant-bras avec une tendresse toute maternelle que son homologue du passé se pensait jusqu'alors parfaitement dénué. Un peu plus loin, sur un banc richement décoré, Effie avait quant à elle renoncé à faire autant d'efforts que son cousin et ronronnait paisiblement, la tête installée sur les genoux de Narfi qui triturait d'un geste absent ses longues mèches de cheveux. Vali, assis à côté et muni d'un parchemin et d'une plume pour faire un compte-rendu, complétait le tableau. Son visage dénué d'expression se tournait de temps à autres en direction de Loki, comme pour évaluer ses réactions.

Loki, assis face aux trônes en compagnie de son frère, de son père et de Sif, faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais ne pouvait néanmoins dissimuler un léger sourire en se sachant à ce point le centre de ses attentions. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé la veille, avant qu'il ne regagne sa chambre en catimini, et il avait eu l'occasion de constater que son aîné –car Vali était le plus âgé des jumeaux- était une copie quasi parfaite de sa propre adolescence. Autrement dit une bombe à retardement, qui accumulait toutes ses frustrations et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Et Vali avait de nombreuses raisons d'être frustré. La sensation de vivre dans une famille qui avait trahi la sienne pour commencer. L'impression de voir son petit frère et sa petite sœur, plus tolérants que lui sur la question précédente, s'éloigner de lui, pour continuer.

La certitude d'avoir été privé d'une meilleure existence, celle d'un vrai prince de sang, pour terminer.

Il y avait, chez lui, une haine féroce pour le roi Thor, mais surtout pour Sif. Car le jeune homme lui avait clairement expliqué combien la reine détestait la simple existence de ses pupilles, et leur faisait bien sentir à chaque rencontre. Elle lui avait refusé deux mariages avantageux avec des nobles Vanirs, et bien que son travail d'orfèvrerie et de taille d'armes était reconnu jusqu'à Svartalfheim, la terre des nains forgerons, il ne devait sa place dans les forges royales que grâce à l'action du second prince, Bors, en sa faveur –une dette qu'il n'avait encore jamais honoré par ailleurs.

Son histoire avait grandement intéressé Loki, surtout quand il lui avait révélé ses ambitions finales, qui n'étaient autre qu'un renversement des actuels monarques d'Asgard. Il n'en était qu'au stade de brouillon, bien sûr, mais ses idées n'en restaient pas moins intéressantes. Vali n'aimait ni Thor ni Sif, mais il appréciait par contre leurs enfants, avec lesquels il avait été élevé. Il avait en outre une grande admiration pour le prince Asgeir, qui en dépit d'une force considérable et d'une aura guerrière peu commune, aimait résoudre les conflits par la diplomatie et ne portait pas de jugement définitif sur les autres royaumes, dont Jotunheim.

Vali il aimait Asgard, même si Asgard ne lui avait pas donné grand-chose. Son souhait était de faire tomber les parents de façon discrète, de les pousser à la capitulation ou, dans le pire des cas, de les assassiner en faisant passer le crime pour un accident, afin de laisser place libre à l'héritier légitime. Il savait qu'Asgeir lui rendrait son statut de prince de sang une fois devenu roi, ne serait-ce que pour plaire à Effie, qu'il adorait. Il les autoriserait à épouser qui ils voulaient, à nouer des alliances avec des familles de leur choix. Et surtout, il gouvernerait Asgard avec la sagesse dont ses parents manquaient cruellement.

L'amour d'Asgard. C'était ce qui avait «tué» socialement Loki, et ce dernier craignait que le sort réservé à son fils ne soit guère meilleur en cas d'échec. C'était néanmoins un pari qu'il voulait relever. Vali lui offrait l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur son destin et son frère, et s'il pouvait par la même occasion éviter une déculotté au jeune homme en lui permettant d'apprendre des erreurs qu'il avait pu faire lors de ses propres tentatives, c'était encore mieux.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses menottes. Il pouvait sentir sa magie frémir sous sa peau, rouler le long de ses doigts telles les vagues d'une mer déchaînée. Il avait passé une partie de la matinée à user d'elle de façon tout à fait anodine, juste pour le plaisir de la savoir à sa disposition, contrairement à ce que pouvaient croire ses proches. Il avait du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant les expressions perpétuellement condescendantes de Thor et d'Odin. Les tuer sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte lui serait si délicieusement facile…

-«Bien» finit par tonner le roi Thor de sa voix forte, mettant un terme aux réflexions de chacun. «Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Le Conseil et moi-même avons décidé de préparer nos armées afin de mener une expédition punitive à Jotunheim. L'objectif sera d'attaquer la forteresse d'Utgard, où se trouve une bonne partie des concubines royales.»

L'annonce fut accueillie par les cris de joie de la foule située à l'arrière de la salle, ainsi que par le grand sourire satisfait de Sif. Il n'y avait, en effet, rien de vraiment surprenant dans cette décision. Le roi Thor était certes plus posé et sage que son homologue du passé, mais il n'en restait pas moins une tête brûlée quand on le comparait à son père ou à son frère. Vali, quant à lui ne sembla pas enchanté par la décision, mais il ne manifesta son désaccord à aucun instant. Sans doute parce que donner son opinion à cet instant précis aurait été vu comme une façon très maladroite de en pas donner son soutien à sa propre sœur, elle aussi victime des géants des glaces.

-«Nous mènerons l'attaque dans six jours» continua Thor «le temps de réunir une armée conséquente. Je vous demande donc, valeureux guerriers d'Asgard, d'aiguiser dès ce matin vos armes et de faire préparer vos armures. Je vous ouvre les portes de tous les terrains d'entraînement de la ville en attente du combat qui nous attend. Y a-t-il des questions ?»

Aucune main ne se leva bien sûr. Asgard n'avait pas changé en huit cent ans : les habitants aimaient toujours autant la guerre et le sang, alors pourquoi auraient-ils eu seulement l'idée de protester ? Le roi, après quelques indications secondaires, décida donc de dissoudre l'assemblée, mais insista néanmoins pour que sa famille, ses trois pupilles, Loki, Odin, Thor et Sif, restent encore un instant avec lui. Il descendit de son trône, s'assura que toutes les portes aient été correctement fermées et que personne ne se cachait dans la salle, puis laissa s'échapper un long soupir de soulagement. La mine sombre d'Asgeir ne s'éclaira qu'à cet instant, et Ketill sortit de sa torpeur en éclatant d'un petit rire amusé qui semblait très déplacé étant donné les circonstances.

-«Vous auriez dû faire acteur, Père» s'exclama Asgeir avec fierté. «Tout le monde vous a cru sur parole.»

-«Merci mon fils» répondit le concerné avec une fierté quasi enfantine dans la voix. «Je ne me suis pas mal débrouillé, c'est vrai.»

-«Excusez-moi, Quasi-Père» demanda Effie, la voix encore cassée de la veille. «Je crains pour ma part de ne pas tout comprendre ?»

Le roi Thor sourit avec une gentillesse déconcertante à cette question. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste paternel, qui arracha à Vali une très discrète grimace dégoûtée et à Sif un regard assassin. Loki nota bien cette dernière réaction dans son esprit, sentant qu'elle pourrait rapidement lui servir.

-«J'ai menti à l'Assemblée et au Conseil : je ne compte pas m'attaquer frontalement à Jotunheim, bien sûr. En réalité, je compte y aller avec un groupe réduit afin d'aller discuter directement avec le roi Thrym. L'agression dont Ketill et toi avez été victime est intolérable, mais je ne pense pas que Thrym en soit à l'origine. Je compte lui faire comprendre que s'il ne cherche pas les personnes à l'origine de cette idée, alors je le ferai moi-même avec mon armée.»

-«Pourquoi avoir dit ce mensonge alors ?»

-«A cause du traître, cousine !» rit Ketill, l'œil rieur. «Tu te souviens de notre discussion n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un traître à Asgard, et Père a décidé de prendre cet élément comme un avantage. Notre espion, quel qu'il soit, va vite être mis au courant de la décision du Conseil et s'empressera d'en faire part à Thrym. Et tandis que celui-ci attendra une armée devant Utgard…»

-«… Vous serez, en réalité, un groupe à peine détectable qui ira en direction du palais royal.» compléta l'habituellement très discret Narfi. «C'est une stratégie brillante, Majesté.»

- «Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César» répondit Thor. «C'est Asgeir qui m'a soufflé l'idée.»

-«Et bien je te félicite, mon cousin. Et je te remercie de nous honorer de tant de confiance, car si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est parce que je suppose que nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans cette mission, n'est-ce pas ?»

-«En effet, nous allons être divisés en deux groupes» expliqua Asgeir avec éloquence. «Père et moi avons décidé que dans l'idéal, le groupe qui partirait vers Jotunheim serait composé de nous deux, de mon frère Bors, de Dame Sif, du Prince Thor et de Vali. Le second groupe, qui serait chargé pendant ce temps-là de rechercher l'espion qui hante nos murs, serait composé du Père de Toutes Choses, de Narfi, d'Effie et de Ketill. Mère resterait également au palais afin de régler les affaires courantes.»

-«Que fait-on de Loki ?» demanda le jeune Thor en posant un regard inquiet sur son frère. «Tu ne l'as pas cité…»

-«Il restera sous la garde de votre père pour le moment, nous n'avons pu trouver mieux. Je suis désolé, Prince Loki, mais nous ne pouvons vous faire confiance pour le moment.»

-«Je ne peux te reprocher de te méfier du Dieu du Mensonge, prince héritier» ricana le concerné. «Ta décision me va, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à galoper à Jotunheim. Et je suppose que le Père de toutes choses sera ravi de garder le seul œil qui lui reste posé sur moi !»

Il se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Odin, et lui fit un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, transpirant la folie. Odin ne broncha néanmoins pas d'un pouce, à son plus grand déplaisir.

-«Bien… alors c'est entendu» s'exclama enfin le roi Thor, en levant Mjolnir au-dessus de sa tête. «Pour Asgard !»

Tous, à l'exception de Loki, rendirent le salut.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hop ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé en postant de petites reviews. On sous estime souvent l'effet qu'elles ont sur la motivation, et mine de rien elles m'aident beaucoup à garder le rythme. Je remercie tout spécialement Coco40, qui poste à chaque nouveau chapitre ses impressions !  
**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis bien sûr :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Le prix du sang**

Le départ pour Jotunheim eut lieu le lendemain matin à l'aube. La rosée du matin était encore fraîche sur l'herbe et les arbres, rendant l'air ambiant particulièrement humide. Autant dire qu'avec cela en plus du poids de leurs armures et de la pression qui régnait sur leurs épaules, le groupe avait le plus grand mal à respirer correctement. Ils étaient pourtant tous fin prêts, sans exception aucune. Le roi Thor, aussi imposant que l'était son père ainsi vêtu de sa lourde armure d'acier gravée de runes magiques censées fortifier le métal, se tenait au centre de la troupe, parfait soleil autour duquel gravitaient les autres membres de sa famille. Bors, le second prince -blond aux yeux bleus, comme Ketill, quoiqu'encore plus massif- était lui aussi particulièrement notable. Ses protections en cuir le recouvraient des pieds au cou sans quasi aucune faille, ce qui était tout l'inverse d'Asgeir qui, lui, ne portait qu'un plastron doré et des protections pour les mains et avant-bras dissimulées partiellement sous sa tunique. Vali, un peu en retrait, avait un équipement similaire mais avait jugé bon d'ajouter à sa panoplie des jambières en fer souple. Ce qui le distinguait réellement des autres était la présence autour de son cou d'un mince serpent doré aux yeux verts. Comme Thor –le Prince- et Sif –la Guerrière- s'étaient étonnés de la présence de l'animal, il leur avait expliqué que Jörmungand (car c'était son nom), était un cadeau de naissance offert par son père, et que l'avoir avec soi pouvait se révéler être très précieux en cas de conflits.

Ils n'avaient pas osé demander en quoi un reptile aussi insignifiant pouvait être utile, afin de ne pas paraître impoli, et s'étaient contentés de hocher la tête en souriant.

-«Êtes-vous certain de ne pas avoir besoin de moi, Père ?» demanda soudain Ketill, frustré de ne pas faire partie de l'expédition. «Vous n'êtes pas bien nombreux, et Jotunheim n'est pas un royaume accueillant…»

-«Non mon fils, j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance ici, je ne serais pas tranquille en sachant Asgard sans un de ses princes» répondit Thor en lui tapotant le dos avec affection. «De plus tu es populaire chez nos guerriers. Tu pourras faire aisément passer la pilule quand ils découvriront que mes déclarations étaient fausses.»

La réponse sembla satisfaire le prince, qui recula d'un pas pour laisser place à Effie. Cette dernière, les bras surchargés de sacs contenant du matériel médical de toute sorte, s'avança vers son tuteur et lui fourra, sans mot dire, un de ses précieux bagages dans les mains. Elle fit de même avec tous les participants, toujours en silence, pour enfin s'arrêter devant Asgeir et Vali. Elle posa leurs sacs personnels au sol, et les serra tous deux dans ses bras avec une force peu commune pour une personne de son gabarit. Sif eut bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant que l'expression du prince héritier était identique à celle de Thor quand il était gêné.

-«Vous avez intérêt à revenir tous les deux en grande forme» grommela-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire mais était en réalité terriblement inquiet. «Veuillez bien l'un sur l'autre, comme vous l'avez déjà fait autrefois. C'est à ça que sert la famille, ne vous avisez pas de l'oublier.»

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur les joues des jeunes garçons un baiser affectueux. Ses lèvres laissèrent, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, une lueur bleue qui s'effaça en se diffusant sous la peau. Asgeir ne sembla pas le remarquer, et quand Vali signifia sa surprise en haussa un sourcil interrogatif, elle lui répondit en clignant de l'œil puis en riant malicieusement. Le jeune garçon comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien soutirer de plus, et décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer, non sans néanmoins sourire malgré lui.

-«On fera attention sœurette. En échange, veille sur Narfi de ma part, veux-tu ? Ce grand échalas manie l'épée encore moins bien que toi ! (Il éclata de rire en voyant son jumeau lui répondre par un doigt d'honneur). Et toi Ketill, vérifie qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises en mon absence.»

-«Aye chef !» plaisanta le jeune homme en parodiant un soldat au garde à vous. «Tu peux partir tranquille, je veille au grain.»

Ketill salua sa décision en claquant vivement sa main dans le dos de Vali, puis s'éloigna en compagnie de sa famille et ses cousins, de façon à laisser tranquille Thor, Sif, Odin et Loki. Ils ne s'étaient pas racontés grand-chose depuis l'organisation de l'expédition. Ou plutôt, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlés depuis leur arrivée dans le futur, trop pris par les événements pour pouvoir réellement se poser. Dans le cas d'Odin, cette soudaine discrétion avait été un choix - dans sa grande sagesse, le vieux roi avait décidé de laisser au minimum son empreinte sur cette époque, et donc d'interagir le moins possible avec ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais dans le cas de Thor, c'était surtout dû à une incapacité de communiquer avec son jeune frère, qui passait ses journées à l'ignorer dans le meilleur des cas, ou à l'insulter dans le pire. Le fait de devoir le laisser sans surveillance, si ce n'était celle de leur père, donnait au dieu du Tonnerre des sueurs froides. Loki avait une expression bien trop calme pour ne pas être en train de fomenter quelque chose. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait manifesté dès sa plus tendre enfance. A cette époque bénie, c'était une grande joie que de le voir comme ça, car ça annonçait un florilège de farces amusantes dont il était souvent, par ailleurs, le complice. Mais à présent, cette expression était synonyme de peines et de trahison, aussi avait-il appris à la craindre.

Loki l'effrayait. C'était une chose qu'il aurait jugé impensable il y avait encore quelques années. Il était son petit frère, son «bébé» frère, comme il s'était parfois amusé à l'appeler, juste pour le plaisir de le voir devenir rouge comme une tomate. Un dieu de la ruse, du mensonge et du chaos certes, mais un dieu bon et généreux dans le fond, qui exprimait son affection d'une façon différente à celle du commun des Asgardiens, mais n'en éprouvait pas moins aussi fortement les même choses qu'eux. Quand il le voyait ainsi, si haineux et imprévisible, il en venait à se demander si le frère qu'il avait connu n'était pas réellement mort en tombant du Bifrost, laissant son corps à la portée d'un mauvais esprit qui aurait tôt fait de le posséder. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, mais le drame de l'histoire était que, malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas non plus à renoncer à le récupérer un jour.

Et tant pis si Loki ne pouvait faire autre chose que le détester pour le moment. Il avait assez d'amour en son cœur pour deux, et préférait cela à l'indifférence.

-«Je sais que tu ne me tiens pas en grande estime, mon frère» dit Thor en posant la main sur l'épaule de Loki. «Mais permets-moi tout de même de te conseiller de faire attention. Les gens de cette époque sont… méfiants. Ils pourraient très mal interpréter une phrase trop acide de ta part.»

Loki se contenta de rouler des yeux pour exprimer combien il trouvait la remarque idiote. Pour un peu, sa réaction aurait presque été drôle si son regard de reflétait pas tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait éprouver pour sa «famille». Thor soupira, vaincu, et se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui dire ses aux revoir, puis serra la main de son père. Odin lui rappela qu'en tant que représentant de la monarchie des temps anciens, il attendait de lui une attitude irréprochable à Jotunheim. Puis il l'enserra dans une brève étreinte avant de le laisser s'en aller enfin avec le reste du groupe, le cœur gonflé de fierté.

La reine Sif, Ketill, Narfi, Effie, Loki et Odin restèrent sur place un long moment après le départ des leurs. Ils donnèrent presque, à cette occasion, l'illusion d'un groupe soudé dans la même crainte d'un avenir incertain.

Presque. Là était le mot clef. Et ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cela allait leur jouer quelques tours.

* * *

Un froid inhabituel avait pris possession de sa cellule cachée dans les profondeurs de Vanaheim. Grelottante sous la pile de fourrure et de peaux qu'on avait bien voulu lui concéder, la Princesse Sigyn se rappelait avec mélancolie les quelques périodes de sa vie qu'elle avait passé à Jotunheim, et s'étonnait de trouver l'atmosphère actuelle tout aussi terrible que le climat qui y régnait. Une fine couche de glace recouvrait les quelques parcelles de peau qui étaient à l'air libre –ses oreilles, son nez et une partie de ses avant-bras- et elle avait l'affreuse impression que des pics gelés se déplaçaient dans ses veines, portés par son sang désormais aussi froid que celui d'un reptile. Les cils qui protégeaient ses yeux bleus limpides étaient blancs comme neige, et ses pauvres cheveux noirs cassaient dans ses mains, désormais similaires à de vieilles racines mortes.

Un cri rauque la fit sursauter. Intriguée, elle esquissa un mouvement pour s'approcher de la porte de sa prison, mais une force inconnue vint ensuite ployer le métal et la persuada de rester à l'écart. La porte ne tarda pas à être entièrement fendue, laissant place à l'imposante silhouette d'un géant des glaces, dissimulé partiellement dans une brume glaciale. Celui-ci s'avança de façon à arriver à sa hauteur, et quand Sigyn reconnut ses marques, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes de soulagement qui se transformèrent en perle de givre tout en roulant sur ses joues.

-«Byleist» murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et faible. «Par les Dieux, est-ce bien toi mon ami ? Je ne rêve pas ?»

-«C'est bien moi, Toute Petite. Je suis venu pour te sortir d'ici. Le cauchemar est terminé.»

La déesse en tomba à genoux, autant de soulagement que d'épuisement. Byleist, la voyant ainsi, se pencha pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras –en faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher directement- et la souleva du sol. Il sortit de la cellule, révélant que d'autres géants s'étaient déplacés avec lui : beaucoup étaient d'anciennes connaissances visiblement émus par le sort réservé à la jeune femme. Certains avaient même pensé à prendre avec eux des couvertures supplémentaires qu'ils se hâtèrent de déposer sur elle.

-«Pourquoi maintenant ?» parvint-elle à demander entre deux claquements de dents. «Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que j'étais ici, à attendre une grâce royale dont je savais très bien qu'elle n'arriverait jamais. Pourquoi cette intervention ?»

-«Nous ne pouvions intervenir sans déclencher la colère d'Asgard Toute Petite, tu le sais» répondit Byleist avec une douceur presque décalée pour une apparente brute de son gabarit. «Mais à présent ça n'a plus d'importance. Les règnes de Thor et de Sif touchent à leur fin. Tu pourras enfin revoir tes enfants.»

-«Mes enfants ? Vali ? Narfi ? Effie ?»

Elle crut que son cœur allait se fendre en deux. Combien de fois s'était-elle répété ces trois noms, quand elle avait senti sa volonté de vivre vaciller ? Quatre cent ans. Voilà quatre siècle qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de partager ces noms, sa plus précieuse connaissance. A quoi ressemblaient-ils à présent ? Les jumeaux étaient encore de petits garçons mal dégrossis quand on les lui avait arrachés, et sa fille n'était qu'un nourrisson aux traits si peu formés qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se les remémorer.

-«Un espion, dont la présence en Asgard est désormais connue, a permis à certains d'entre nous de pénétrer au plus profond du palais royal, pour provoquer directement Thor. Celui-ci a essayé de nous faire croire par son biais qu'il partirait en guerre contre Jotunheim d'ici quelques jours, mais notre agent étant bien mieux infiltré qu'il ne le pense, nous avons su que ce n'est que du bluff. En conséquence de quoi, Asgard est désormais sans roi, et sans ses deux principaux princes héritiers. Ils croient que nous sommes occupés à rassembler une armée pour faire face à une menace qui ne viendra jamais. En réalité nous comptons frapper les premiers en empruntant des tunnels qu'Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost, n'est pas en mesure de surveiller.»

-«Mais ma famille…»

-«Sera en parfaite sécurité, tout est prévu pour. Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que toi et Loki avaient fait pour nous du temps où vous étiez encore dans les bonnes grâces du royaume. Ton mari est mort en tentant de nous venir en aide, et tu as été emprisonné pour lui avoir été fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Au-delà de ça, Loki était mon ami. Par conséquent vos enfants sont sous ma protection, et je te promets, Toute Petite, de leur offrir le trône dont ils ont été privés. Qu'en dis-tu ?»

La déesse n'hésita pas bien longtemps. La simple évocation de Loki fit naître en elle à la fois un profond sentiment de colère et une intense haine envers Asgard qu'elle pensait pourtant éteinte avec les années. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, de façon à regarder Byleist droit dans les yeux avec toute l'attitude régale qu'elle était encore capable d'avoir.

-«Amène-moi à Jotunheim. Je donnerai toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin. Et même plus encore.»

Le sourire immense qui dévora le visage de Byleist fut la dernière chose réconfortante qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, totalement fourbue mais également, pour la première fois en plusieurs décennies, totalement sereine.

* * *

Ils n'eurent qu'à marcher deux petites heures dans un tunnel connu du roi Thor avant d'arriver enfin à Jotunheim.

Il y faisait, sans surprise, atrocement froid en dépit d'un ciel clair et dégagé. La neige s'était accumulée jusqu'à former un manteau haut de pas loin d'un mètre, ce qui ne devait être guère dérangeant pour un Géant des Glaces, mais s'avérerait très désagréable pour un Asgardien. Sif était enterrée presque jusqu'à la taille, et semblait d'ailleurs davantage nager que marcher. Thor, dont le pantalon était trempé, ainsi que la cape, utilisait Mjolnir pour se frayer un chemin, mais la traversée restait considérablement plus difficile que prévu. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix chantante d'Asgeir, situé en queue de groupe, ne s'élève.

-«Ahlala… Effie, petite maligne, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait faire ça. Ta sœur a un sens des priorités qui nous fait affreusement défaut, Vali»

-«Oui, ça va m'éviter de devoir user de mes propres pouvoirs pour nous creuser un passage. Moi qui me demandait quelle magie elle nous avait insufflé en nous embrassant, j'ai maintenant ma réponse.»

Les deux Thor, Sif et Bors se retournèrent, et restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'offrait les deux jeunes hommes. La neige fondait autour d'eux jusqu'à se disperser dans les airs, si bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème pour bouger, et avaient des habits parfaitement secs. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Sif et Thor fut le teint de peau de Vali, désormais bleuté, et surtout ses yeux, certes toujours rieur malgré la couleur sang qui les noyait, mais très désarçonnant aussi.

-«Quoi ?» s'exclama le demi-jotun en haussant les épaules. «Par Odin, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas été mis au courant… ?»

-«En fait c'est un détail que je n'avais pas évoqué, Vali» avoua le roi Thor en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné. «J'oublie trop souvent que tu portes un glamour, désolé.»

-«Bah, vous n'êtes pas le seul, mon Roi. (Il se tourna en direction de Sif et Thor et fit glisser son doigt le long d'une des lignes discrètes qui ornait son front). Je suis à moitié Jotun, Mon Prince et Ma Dame. Mon père est Loki d'Asgard, j'ai donc hérité de certaines de ses… particularités.»

-«Loki… ?» balbutia le prince Thor, stupéfait. «Loki a eu des enfants ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?»

-«Et bien je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais le Loki de votre époque n'est pas un modèle de stabilité, je me voyais mal me jeter à son cou en lui chantant mon amour. Et je ne suis pas certain que vous auriez voulu que je vous accompagne si vous l'aviez su avant, je me trompe ?»

Il planta son regard dans celui de Sif en disant cela, et se redressa un peu plus pour rendre son apparence un brin plus menaçante. La guerrière, en effet, ne faisait rien pour dissimuler le dégoût que son physique lui inspirait, mais elle resta néanmoins silencieuse. Elle se souvenait de la débâcle qu'elle avait vécue à Jotunheim le jour où Loki avait appris la vérité sur ses origines. Elle savait qu'un mot de trop au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pouvait être fatal. Et elle n'avait franchement pas besoin d'un ennemi de plus étant donné les circonstances.

-«Cessons donc ces disputes futiles, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et avons le même objectif, quel que soit notre parentage» finit par intervenir Asgeir. «De plus, nous allons geler si nous restons sur place, je vous propose de passer devant avec Vali pour vous ouvrir la route, ça vous évitera de marcher dans la neige.»

Le roi Thor approuva immédiatement, soulagé de voir la situation se désamorcer pour le moment, et le groupe reprit aussitôt sa marche en direction du palais, cette fois beaucoup plus rapidement. Si leurs plans étaient corrects (et ils s'étaient assurés qu'ils le soient en mobilisant une partie des livres de Narfi), alors ils atteindraient le palais de Thrym dans deux jours, si le temps leur restait toutefois favorable. Ils avaient prévus de passer la nuit dans une grotte, déjà utilisée par les asgardiens comme un abri temporaire durant la Grande Guerre et donc parfaitement adaptée à leurs proportions moindres. Elle était de, de plus, installée en hauteur, ce qui leur permettrait de très vite repérer les ennemis éventuels qui pourraient patrouiller dans la région.

Une région qui était magnifique en soit d'ailleurs, bien que dangereuse. D'immenses montagnes découpaient le ciel en une dentelle délicate et glacée qui n'avait aucun équivalent sur Asgard. Un lac gelé se dessinait un peu plus loin, entouré de quelques conifères bleus qui passaient presque, à cause de la distance, pour des postes de garde. Un petit village était installé au pied d'une des pentes rocheuses : les maisons, en bois peint, semblaient rustiques, mais il était difficile d'émettre un avis sans en voir l'intérieur. Personne ne se trouvait à l'extérieur pour le moment, à l'exception d'une ou deux géantes, mais le groupe jugea plus sage de ne pas tenter le diable et prit un léger détour en direction de terres moins habitées.

Ils marchèrent sans bruit durant une bonne dizaine de kilomètres, respirant à plein poumons l'air pur de Jotunheim. Les seuls êtres vivants qu'ils croisèrent à cette occasion furent quelques créatures de glace ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des lapins, ainsi que quelques grands cerfs blancs aux bois gigantesques et aux ramifications complexes. Bors en tua un afin de faire quelques réserves de viande pour le soir, et Vali récupéra les côtes et une partie des bois pour les utiliser dans sa forge une fois de retour à Asgard. Les matériaux en question étaient extrêmement réputés –et très rares, forcément- ce qui l'assurait de vendre à très bon prix les objets qu'il allait fabriquer à partir d'eux. Cela eu le mérite de rehausser son humeur, et le reste du périple se déroula de façon bien plus légère, Asgeir faisant même office de guide pour Thor et Sif, en leur expliquant qu'il avait beaucoup étudié la culture Jotun en compagnie de ses cousins et qu'il en avait même rencontré en visitant des ambassades étrangères.

Ils arrivèrent à la grotte au tombé du jour, comme prévu. Celle-ci, dissimulée par des lichens bleuâtres et cassants, n'était bien entendu plus meublée, mais des couchettes avaient été taillées dans les murs ce qui leur permettrait au moins de ne pas dormir à même le sol. Vali alluma un feu sans fumée grâce à sa magie, puis ré-inspecta les cartes, tandis que le roi Thor et Bors allèrent examiner les alentours afin de chercher un peu de bois et d'attraper un animal ou deux dont ils pourraient ensuite sécher les viandes en prévision du lendemain. Ainsi, Thor, Sif et Asgeir se retrouvèrent plus ou moins seuls, à installer leur équipement.

C'était la première fois que Thor pouvait réellement prendre le temps d'examiner celui qui allait devenir son aîné, et par conséquent son héritier. Asgeir l'étonnait par de nombreux aspects : sa carrure massive l'identifiait d'office comme étant un guerrier, tout comme les quelques cicatrices qu'il arborait sur les mains ou au visage. Pourtant, son attitude lui faisait plutôt penser à un mélange entre la douceur et la patience de Frigga, ainsi que l'intelligence et l'adaptabilité de Loki. Il avait un peu de mal à se projeter dans ce personnage qui lui ressemblait à la fois énormément physiquement, mais très peu mentalement. Et il ne doutait pas que Sif avait le même dilemme. A comparer, Bors –avec qui ils n'avaient pourtant que très peu parlé- donnait l'impression de leur correspondre bien davantage. Il avait rêvé d'avoir des enfants… mais il se les était imaginés autrement.

-«Puis-je poser une question, Asgeir ?» demanda soudain Sif, tout en aiguisant son épée.

-«Parfaitement, ne vous gênez pas.»

-«Vous, tu… ne sembles pas partager grand-chose avec nous… enfin les nous futurs, plutôt. Pourquoi donc ?»

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était une question qu'il s'était lui-même posé dans le passé bien entendu, après avoir remarqué qu'il avait davantage d'atomes crochus avec ses cousins qu'avec ses propres frères. Il laissa en plan les rangements qu'il tentait d'effectuer, et vint s'asseoir face à ses futurs parents pour tenter de s'expliquer.

-«Vous avez grandi dans une famille de petite taille tous les deux, et dans un monde qui n'était que très peu ouvert aux autres. Mon enfance a été très différente. Vous avez déjà constaté lors de la soirée de Yule que de nombreuses espèces sont représentées à Asgard, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ça a pu être avant le début de la guerre. Mon oncle a eu une véritable politique d'ouverture des frontières à cette époque, et même si nous sommes revenus sur cette décision par la suite, cette période a été extraordinaire. Les tuteurs qui m'ont donné les bases de mon éducation étaient loin d'être tous Asgardiens. J'ai été élevé avec la certitude qu'il n'existe pas un système de pensée unique, et que ce qui est réputé être juste dans un monde ne l'est pas forcément dans un autre. Bien sûr, en tant que futur roi d'Asgard, je me suis formé à l'art de la Guerre comme tout Asgardien, et j'aime me battre. Cependant je ne conçois pas une bataille comme vous. Pour moi, elle doit être le produit de plusieurs compétences : la force des Asgardiens, mais aussi la prudente planification des peuples de Vanaheim, la maîtrise du fer et des bons matériaux des nains de Svartalfheim, l'extrême connaissance du terrain dont font preuve les Jotuns… c'est en cela que nous nous différencions. Je ne crois pas que c'est en protégeant notre identité que nous protégerons Asgard, c'est au contraire en nous adaptant aux menaces qui nous entourent, et en apprenant d'elles.»

-«Et le peuple approuve ?» s'étonna Sif en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-«Les hommes que j'ai sous mon commandement m'approuvent, ce qui est parfaitement suffisant pour le moment. On ne change pas plusieurs millénaires de certitudes en quelques années. Et puisque je ne suis que prince héritier, mes champs d'action sont encore assez limités.»

-«J'avoue ne pas comprendre» confessa Thor avec franchise. «Pourquoi vouloir changer ? Voilà des millénaires qu'Asgard est Asgard, comme tu l'as souligné. Quel intérêt de ce genre d'apport, vu les risques ?»

-«L'intérêt ?»

La voix de Vali les fit sursauter : ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le jeune homme avait suivi leur conversation d'une oreille. Il vint s'asseoir avec eux sans crier gare, le visage déformé par un sourire carnassier qui rappelait les heures les plus sombres de son père. Cette expression seule suffit à Thor pour se sentir particulièrement honteux, quoiqu'il ne savait pourquoi exactement.

-«C'est facile pour vous, le prince doré d'Asgard, de figurer votre monde comme étant le meilleur possible. Il vous a tout donné depuis le départ. Mais les autres ? Mon père par exemple ? Comment osez-vous seulement penser que la société qui l'a poussé à la tentative de suicide soit parfaite ? Comment pouvez-vous apprécier un monde où les gens sont jugés non pas sur la justesse de leurs faits, mais sur leur seule ascendance et sur leurs méthodes ?»

-«Loki a fait ses choix» répliqua Sif en plissant dangereusement les yeux. «On ne peut pas lui ôter toute responsabilité dans ses actes.»

-«Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais posez-vous quand même la question. Aurait-il agi comme il l'a fait si les Jotuns n'avaient pas été présentés comme des monstres sans cœur ? Aurait-il ressenti de la jalousie envers vous si sa magie avait été aussi aimée que votre maniement des armes ? Et s'il avait été considéré comme votre égal depuis le tout départ ? Voilà ce qui manque cruellement à Asgard, cette notion que tous les êtres conscients qui peuplent les neuf mondes sont égaux. Je crois me rappeler qu'à une époque, vous avez dit à mon père qu'il ne pourrait être roi de Midgard tant qu'il se considérerait supérieur à ses habitants. C'était là de bien belles paroles, mais vous devriez les adapter à tout le monde. Réaliser que Jane Foster était votre égale vous a fait grandir fut un temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, le royaume d'Asgard grandira le jour où il comprendra que tous les autres royaumes sont au même niveau que lui. »

Asgeir tapa avec vigueur le dos de son cousin, fier de la démonstration qu'il venait de faire et qu'il partageait sans réserve. Sif les interrompit de nouveau.

-«Pourquoi ériger Loki en exemple ? Vous semblez parler de lui comme d'un visionnaire, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, vous oubliez que ce même homme a essayé de tuer son propre frère, a tenté d'exterminer sa propre race, puis a voulu coloniser Midgard en semant sur son passage les cadavres de milliers d'innocents. Les bonnes choses qu'il a pu faire par la suite n'effacent par les mauvaises choses qu'il a provoqué.»

-«Pas plus que les mauvaises choses n'effacent les bonnes, Dame Sif» répondit Asgeir avec douceur à la place de son cousin, dont il sentait l'humeur vaciller dangereusement. «Ce n'est pas parce qu'un fruit est gâté dans une corbeille que la corbeille tout entière est à jeter. Certaines de ses idées avaient du sens, quoiqu'on puisse penser de son attitude. Vous savez, j'aime la mère que vous allez être un jour pour moi, et j'aime aussi le père que vous allez devenir, Prince Thor. Vous étiez mes héros quand j'étais enfant, et je vous admire et vous aime encore énormément, là n'est pas la question. C'est juste que je ne veux pas faire l'erreur de croire votre règne parfait quand, de toute évidence, il est loin de l'être. Je ne veux pas faire de vous ma seule source d'inspiration. Mon oncle en a été une autre, comme l'ont été mes grands-parents et de nombreux hommes de valeur et d'origines diverses.»

Thor en cessa de respirer durant une longue minute. Il s'était pris de nombreux coups dans sa vie, mais celui ci était un des plus rudes qu'il lui avait été donné de ressentir. Il se souvenait de sa propre enfance, de son amour inconditionnel pour Odin et de sa volonté de se placer dans son sillage en prévision du jour où il hériterait du trône. Savoir qu'il n'était visiblement pas arrivé à ce résultat, et qu'en plus son héritier doutait de ses capacités en tant que roi, était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui dire. Son désarroi sincère et lisible provoqua chez Asgeir une culpabilité immédiate. Vali, en revanche, en jubila intérieurement, et même si son visage demeura un masque inexpressif, sa joie était clairement lisible dans son regard pourpre. Sif, chamboulée aussi mais moins profondément que son ami, ne put que poser la main sur sa nuque et la masser avec douceur pour tenter tant bien que mal de le consoler.

Asgeir ne leur adressa plus aussi directement la parole ce soir là. Le retour du Roi Thor et de Bors soulagea tout le monde, et le reste de la soirée se passa essentiellement en silence. On décida enfin, au lever des deux lunes de Jotunheim, de mettre un terme à la soirée et d'aller se coucher. Sif et Bors prirent le premier tour de garde, et si Vali, Asgeir et le roi d'Asgard s'endormirent rapidement, Thor mit nettement plus longtemps pour plonger dans un sommeil qui, loin d'être réparateur, ne fit que lui rappeler les faiblesses qu'il haïssait tant.

* * *

L'air qui flottait au-dessus d'Asgard sentait la sueur, le métal et le sang.

Loki avait cru que se réfugier dans une des vieilles salles souterraines du palais lui permettrait d'échapper aux odeurs, mais il n'en était hélas rien. Les murs en pierre en étaient imprégnés, si bien que même les pièces les plus isolées étaient empuantées au plus haut point. Le jeune prince avait pourtant apprécié le parfum de la guerre, autrefois. Il s'était tenu à de nombreuses reprises au sein des guerriers d'Asgard, à préparer ses cartes et réviser ses tactiques avec le même enthousiasme que Thor avait pour limer ses armes et polir ses protection. Mais il aimait les batailles utiles, et réelles surtout. Savoir que la fine fleur d'Asgard suait sang et eau pour préparer un conflit qui n'aurait jamais lieu suffisait à faire perdre tout son sel à la situation...

Et puis il s'ennuyait surtout. Terriblement. Douloureusement. Vali avait été la seule personne avec qui il avait pu s'exprimer librement, et à présent qu'il n'était plus là, il se retrouvait plus isolé que jamais. Cela lui rappelait ses deux années passées en cellule, et même s'il n'allait jamais l'admettre à haute voix, la situation le touchait réellement. Il avait peur. Peur de revivre la solitude extrême de la prison et de revivre l'oubli de ses pairs. L'ironie était que grâce à Vali, il était libre de ses mouvements et pouvait très bien s'amuser à poignarder Asgard dans le dos s'il le désirait, pour rappeler à tous qu'il existait toujours. La motivation lui manquait cependant. Car à quoi bon menacer un royaume quand celui-ci n'était même pas le votre ? Il ne comptait sûrement pas rester dans cette époque, alors il ne voyait trop l'intérêt d'y semer le chaos si c'était pour ne pas en voir les résultats... il en laissait volontiers la primeur à son fils.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il maudissait sa fonction. Être le dieu du mensonge et du chaos n'était pas chose facile tous les jours, car faisait de vous un être qui, par définition, ne pouvait pas plus créer l'ordre dans sa propre vie qu'il ne pouvait le faire dans celle des autres. Loki avait l'impression de vivre une frustration permanente ponctuée parfois, quand la journée était bonne, de quelques satisfactions éphémères. Lui qui trouvait que son existence était compliquée alors qu'il était encore le second prince d'Asgard... réfléchir à cette époque lui donnait à présent envie de esclaffer.

Alors c'est ce qu'il se décida à faire. Il éclata de rire, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche et les yeux gonflés de larmes mal contenues. Il rit de l'homme qu'il avait été, du monstre qu'il était désormais, du vague mauvais souvenir qu'il deviendrait par la suite. Car c'était bien cela qu'il était dans cette époque n'est ce pas ? Une histoire sombre, de celle que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer. Au moins faisait-il honneur à son lignage ! Les meilleurs contes étaient ceux qui évoquaient les aventures pitoyables des Jotuns, et leur chute face aux braves Asgardiens.

Son futur n'était qu'une grande farce à la hauteur de sa réputation. Naître comme un moins que rien, vivre comme un pestiféré, mourir comme une plaisanterie...

Le destin était une pute. Il n'y avait d'autre façon d'exprimer ce fait.

Il ne cessa de rire que quand ses poumons furent incapables de suivre la cadence. La fatigue se fit plus pressante que son envie de rire, et il fut obligé de s'asseoir par terre pour ne pas s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Il resta immobile un moment, protégé par les murs froids et les ombres qui s'étiraient autour de lui. Puis il se surprit à se sentir comme un jeune enfant éperdu, à souhaiter de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un vienne le trouver, lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout n'était pas encore fini. Qu'il était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait, qu'il existait des gens qui comprenaient ce qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et qui pourraient enfin l'apaiser, lui donner un semblant de stabilité.

Et comme le destin était VRAIMENT une pute, il exauça son souhait de la pire façon qui soit. Autrement dit, en lui envoyant Odin, qui entra dans la pièce sans même s'annoncer.

-«Je pensais que tu n'avais pas le droit de te déplacer sans des gardes pour te surveiller» constata le Père de toutes choses, le ton parfaitement neutre. «La Reine actuelle ne m'a pas l'air commode, il n'est pas très sage de ta part de la provoquer.»

-«Ai-je seulement été sage un jour ?»

Il se releva doucement, de façon à ne plus avoir à lever les yeux pour regarder son «père». Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête depuis le jour où il avait découvert qu'il était un Jotun. Tous leurs entretiens ultérieurs avaient été surveillés au moins par des gardes, ou des milliers de personnes lors des séances publiques. La situation lui sembla soudainement très inconfortable, et seuls les quelques restes de sa fierté malmenée l'empêchèrent de fuir la pièce sur le champ. C'était là une victoire supplémentaire qu'il ne voulait pas accorder à son «père», même si l'avoir ainsi face à lui, sans intermédiaire, lui était plus douloureux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-«Il fut une époque où tu étais effectivement sage, Loki» murmura Odin avec nostalgie. «Tu étais intrépide, entreprenant, mais tu connaissais les limites à ne pas franchir et savais t'y tenir, ou du moins tu ne les franchissais pas sans connaître le prix à payer.»

-«Mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi n'est ce pas ? Juste une ombre de ce que je suis réellement, une source de déception pour deux royaumes et deux géniteurs. Je voulais vous satisfaire, ainsi que satisfaire Asgard, mais mon véritable talent a toujours été celui de décevoir je suppose. Au moins, je suis devenu extrêmement doué en ce domaine.»

Odin ne répondit pas, quoique son regard éteint confirma les dires de son fils. Bien sûr qu'il était déçu, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Loki avait tué des centaines de personnes et avait tenté d'assassiner son propre frère, alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas les moyens de se défendre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'éprouvait que de la déception envers lui. Il aimait son fils, et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne s'inquiète pour lui. Surtout, il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il était responsable en grande partie de son état. Il n'avait pas été un roi assez juste, et encore moins un père assez attentif pour identifier dans le regard de sa progéniture les prémices de la folie. Il ne doutait pas que Loki ne le pardonnerait jamais. Et bien que cette connaissance lui brûlait les entrailles, il voulait bien être l'objet de sa haine, si seulement cela lui permettait de faire enfin la paix avec lui-même.

Mais encore fallait-il pour cela que Loki accepte de s'ouvrir un minimum, ce qui était loin d'être gagné.

-«J'ai été un vieux fou aveugle, je le sais» regretta le Père de toutes choses en baissant les yeux. «Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher la vérité, ça t'aurait sans doute aidé à comprendre pourquoi tu as toujours été aussi différent des autres. Mais tu es mon fils, Loki. Comment aurais-je pu me résoudre à révéler ton héritage alors qu'Asgard se remettait à peine de la guerre contre Jotunheim ?»

-«Pitié, ne me faites pas l'insulte de croire que je vais vous courir dans les bras parce que vous m'appelez «mon fils» !»

-«Les liens du sang ne sont pas tout ! Si seulement tu acceptais...»

- «Oh, je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'on peut faire d'un inconnu son enfant par les simples liens du cœur, mais il faudrait encore que de tels liens existent, et ça n'a jamais été le cas entre nous. Nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun, sinon notre lieu de résidence. Et je n'ai jamais rien eu en commun avec Thor non plus.»

-«Et ta mère, en ce cas ?»

-«Elle ferait mieux de me considérer comme mort, et de m'oublier. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile, vous avez réussi à le faire durant deux ans.»

-«Parce que tu penses que nous t'avons oublié ? Il ne s'est pas passé une journée, Loki, sans que je descende malgré moi jusqu'à l'étage de ta cellule. Je mourrais d'envie de te parler, mais à quoi bon ? Tu étais incapable d'écouter, et tu l'es encore d'ailleurs !»

-«_Père_» grogna Loki, et jamais le mot ne sembla aussi insultant que prononcé par ses lèvres «Vous avez refusé de m'entendre durant des millénaires, sûrement vous n'allez pas me reprocher de vous rendre la pareille ?»

L'expression «dialogue de sourds» ne rendait pas encore assez justice à la parodie de discussion qui animait les deux hommes. Odin en eut finalement assez de ce jeu inutile, et en vint directement au fait. Il s'approcha de Loki -qui, coincé dans le dos par le mur, ne put se soustraire- et le saisit par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-«Que cherches-tu donc à accomplir, Loki ? Que veux-tu de moi, que dois-je te dire pour te persuader de cesser toute cette folie ?»

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui se trouva sans réponse.

Il désirait rire au nez de son «père», lui dire qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il détestait Odin, au point de mourir d'envie de lui crever le second œil. Et en même temps, il se sentait misérable au point de vouloir se réfugier dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Il se força finalement à déglutir, jusqu'à ne plus sentir le nœud qui lui encombrait la gorge, et posa la seule question qui lui importait réellement, la seule à laquelle il voulait qu'on apporte une réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou non.

-«Ai-je raison ? N'ai-je jamais été qu'une déception pour vous et pour Mère ?»

Un triste sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Odin, et son emprise sur les épaules de son fils se fit plus douce.

-«Non, Loki.»

Loki accepta la réponse sans un mot ni mouvement, sinon un léger hochement de tête. Puis il se dégagea des mains de son «père» et sortit de la pièce sans rien dévoiler de l'impact qu'avaient eu ses mots sur lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au milieu de l'escalier qu'il constata qu'il pleurait.

* * *

Patient comme un félin guettant une proie farouche, Byleist était caché avec son armée de deux milles hommes à un petit kilomètre à peine du palais d'Asgard.

Le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté était exclusivement connu par leur contact sur place, aussi n'avaient-ils pas à craindre d'être découverts avant de commencer l'opération. La troupe était postée depuis une dizaine d'heures, sans bruit, et attendaient patiemment la tombée de la nuit pour frapper les Asgardiens là où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

Byleist rêvait de ce moment depuis des années. Le simple fait de penser à l'état de faiblesse extrême dans lequel il avait retrouvé Sigyn suffisait lui donner envie de décapiter l'ensemble de la famille royale d'Asgard, enfants compris. Son cœur criait vengeance, et il espérait bien que le sang qu'il ferait couler ce soir allait enfin l'apaiser.

Il se figea en entendant quelqu'un siffler une vieille chanson Jotune à l'entrée du tunnel. Il fit signe à ses hommes de rester calme et s'avança jusqu'à la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lueur du crépuscule.

-«Il est l'heure ?» demanda t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir et de joie.

-«Oui. Je laisse Asgard en vos mains expertes, à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez. Laissez moi juste le Roi et la Reine : leurs têtes sont miennes.»

Byleist hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il allait se plier avec plaisir à ces ordres, arrachant un rire froid et cruel à Narfi Lokason qui, du haut de sa monture à huit pattes et cadeau de naissance, Sleipnir, brandit son épée vers le ciel comme pour sceller la promesse d'un massacre imminent.


	6. Chapitre V

**Hop, désolée pour l'attente ! Ce nouveau chapitre est arrivé plus tard que les autres en raison de sa longueur, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'ai aussi assez peu varié les points de vue pour rendre l'ensemble plus facile à suivre, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Thor qui ne le verront pas énormément durant cet épisode. Je vous remercie enfin pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V – Asgard en feu**

Le terme débâcle n'était pas assez fort pour décrire la situation du palais royal d'Asgard.

Les géants des glaces étaient parvenus jusqu'aux fortifications sans alerter qui que ce soit. Une centaine d'entre eux avaient même réussi à passer au-dessus de l'enceinte avant que les premiers soldats ne se mettent en formation de combat, si bien que les pertes civiles étaient déjà considérables. Les guérisseurs, faute d'effectifs et de place, s'étaient déplacés dans la salle principale pour s'occuper des centaines de blessés qui affluaient de l'extérieur. Ils étaient déjà débordés, et les apprentis qui, d'ordinaire, se contentaient surtout de la préparation des produits et des soins des blessures les plus anodines, se voyaient pour la plupart obligés de pratiquer des opérations parfois complexes, et ce sans supervision.

C'était le cas d'Effie. La jeune fille avait été tirée du lit en pleine nuit par son Maître d'apprentissage et s'était occupée de quinze personnes en une heure. Ses gestes, presque mécaniques, étaient d'une extrême précision mais son esprit se situait ailleurs. Ainsi coincée, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enquérir de l'état de Ketill et, surtout, de celui de Narfi. Elle s'efforçait de paraître calme pour ne pas inquiéter ses patients, mais elle était en réalité morte d'inquiétude. Les quartiers de son frère ne se trouvaient pas très loin de l'endroit où l'essentiel des combats faisaient rage, et elle connaissait assez bien Ketill pour savoir qu'il était du genre à foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Elle ne savait pas non plus où se trouvaient Odin et Loki, pour ne rien arranger. Son réconfort était de se dire qu'ils étaient très probablement ensemble, et donc à même de se protéger l'un l'autre. Son père étant de plus un Jotun, sans doute serait-il épargné s'il venait à être capturé. Ses frères lui avaient souvent raconté combien il était respecté par ses pairs du temps où il travaillait à la réhabilitation de Jotunheim, sûrement cela jouerait en sa faveur ?

Quant à Asgeir et Vali... elle préférait ne pas penser à eux pour le moment. Sinon, il était certain qu'elle n'allait plus être capable de s'atteler à sa tâche, et vu le nombre de personnes qui attendaient des soins, il en était hors de question.

Elle tenta d'ignorer les tremblements du sol sous ses pieds, signifiant que les Jotuns venaient de briser un des murs d'enceinte, mais il était difficile de ne pas entendre les cris d'effroi des blessés. La Reine Sif accompagné de plusieurs soldats -et de Ketill, à son grand soulagement- entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce, le visage grave. Elle avait dans ses bras le plus jeune de ses enfants, la petite princesse Elke, en pleurs car terrorisée par ce qui se passait. Toute activité s'arrêta pour quelques secondes, le temps de laisser la souveraine d'Asgard d'exprimer.

-«Les Jotuns viennent d'abattre la muraille Sud» expliqua-t-elle avec gravité. «Nos guerriers tentent de les contenir, mais ils sont trop nombreux, et nous sommes mal préparés. Nous ne nous attendions pas à être frappés de la sorte. Nos hommes se sont épuisés à l'entraînement, les forges n'ont pas eu le temps de vérifier tous les équipements, et une grande partie des combattants essayent de protéger la ville, pour limiter le nombre de victimes civiles. Nous devons nous préparer à nous défendre, tous autant que nous sommes. J'encourage donc les guérisseurs à revêtir leurs tenues d'intervention et à prendre les armes pour défendre leurs vies et celles de leurs patients.»

L'obéissance fut immédiate. Les tenues d'intervention étaient des armures en acier léger, composées d'un plastron (pour les hommes) ou d'un corset articulé (pour les femmes), d'une large ceinture de cuir disposant de nombreuses poches et, enfin, de protège-bras et mains. Elles étaient normalement rangées dans une pièce spécifiques, mais une partie des troupes de Sif les avaient amenées dans la pièce, ainsi que des épées. Effie n'avait encore jamais porté la sienne en situation réelle. Elle l'enfila rapidement, avec appréhension. La sentir ainsi peser sur ses épaules étroites la fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation, et elle se surprit à trembler pour la première fois depuis le début de l'attaque. Le poids de l'épée fixée à sa ceinture ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Son métier était de sauver des vies, pas d'en prendre, et elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui s'annonçait.

-«Nous sommes désormais en état de siège» reprit Sif. «Je vous promets de défendre cet endroit avec ma vie et mon sang au besoin, mais j'ai besoin du soutien de tous. La situation est très difficile, je ne vous le cache pas. Nous protégeons encore la cité -et je ne pense pas que nous en perdrons le contrôle, puisque l'essentiel de nos troupes s'y trouvent- mais la situation au palais est autrement plus hasardeuse. Nous avons cependant survécu à pire. Beaucoup d'entre vous se souviennent de la dernière Grande Guerre. Nous avons perdu énormément de monde, avons souffert, et sommes passés par de nombreuses phases de découragement, mais Asgard a survécu. Et elle a non seulement survécu, mais elle s'est en plus renforcée. Ne perdez donc pas espoir. Ne rendons pas la vie facile à nos ennemis.»

Elle brandit en direction du ciel son épée en signe d'encouragement, et fut imitée par toutes les personnes armées présentes dans la grande salle. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait reconnaître à Sif, c'était son talent pour galvaniser des troupes, même dans les moments les plus délicats. Et vu l'absence du roi Thor, ses capacités étaient mises à rudes épreuves. Satisfaite, elle descendit de l'estrade improvisée sur laquelle elle était grimpée, puis reprit dans ses bras l'inconsolable Elke. Effie ne put s'empêcher de prendre pitié de la jeune enfant, qu'elle appréciait tout autant que ses frères, et s'autorisa à approcher sa tutrice après avoir achevé le bandage qu'elle avait commencé autour du bras d'un blessé. Sif haussa un sourcil étonné en la voyant s'approcher mais ne la repoussa pas, ce qui était déjà assez rare en soit. Elle n'avait jamais eut d'excellentes relations avec elle, mais à situation désespérée, réaction désespérée.

-«Voulez-vous quelque chose pour aider la Princesse à se calmer, Majesté ?» demanda Effie avec douceur, pour ne pas effrayer Elke davantage. «Peut-être serait-il judicieux de lui donner une potion de sommeil, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à assister à ce qui va suivre ?»

-«Non merci, je veux la savoir éveillée» soupira Sif, lasse. «Si jamais je me retrouverais incapable de la protéger, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle sera capable de s'échapper.»

-«La situation doit être bien terrible pour que vous envisagiez la possibilité d'être vaincue. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.»

-«Je me sentirais sans doute plus confiante si Thor était à mes côtés. Mais pour l'instant, je suis juste heureuse de le savoir ailleurs avec Asgeir et Bors. Je crains juste qu'une embuscade ne leur soit tendue au palais de Thrym.»

-«Asgeir n'est pas du genre à se jeter tête baissée dans l'action sans aucune vérification, je suis certaine qu'ils s'en sortiront sans trop de problème. Et Vali a pris des cartes avec lui, ils trouveront un itinéraire sûr.»

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand un nouveau choc ébranla la pièce et manqua de jeter à terre toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Quelques guérisseurs dégainèrent leur arme, mais Sif leur hurla immédiatement d'évacuer les blessés par les entrées de service dissimulées derrière les tentures, et de n'intervenir que si des Jotuns parvenaient à entrer malgré le barrage des guerriers à l'extérieur. Un fracas terrible retentissait derrière les lourdes portes de la pièce, témoignant de la violence des combats qui s'y déroulaient. La reine, sentant que les gardes à l'extérieur n'en avaient plus pour longtemps, ordonna à son fils de fuir. Ketill, en bon prince d'Asgard, refusa catégoriquement, mais il confia par contre la petite Elke, tétanisée par la peur, aux bons soins d'une servante qui suivit les blessés. A peine l'enfant avait-elle quitté la pièce que les portes d'entrée sautaient de leurs gongs, dévoilant la présence de plusieurs Jotuns.

Effie n'aurait su dire clairement ce qui se passa ensuite. Tout devint flou, et elle se retrouva engloutie dans la mêlée sans même comprendre clairement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était tout d'abord aux côtés d'un serviteur agonisant sur son lit d'hôpital improvisé, puis soudain elle se retrouvait à bloquer maladroitement la lance d'un Jotun avec son épée. Asgeir lui avait donné quelques leçons, mais sa maîtrise des armes était très superficielle, si bien que ses gestes étaient plus instinctifs que techniques. Elle parvint à s'écarter un peu de son agresseur, et laissa son regard glisser sur Ketill et Sif. Dos à dos, ils abattaient Jotun après Jotun avec une dextérité presque artistique. Son répit et soulagement ne dura pas très longtemps, car un deuxième guerrier, ayant repéré en elle une proie facile, ne tarda pas à se précipiter en sa direction. Elle évita un premier coup de poing de justesse, mais ne put néanmoins éviter la prise aux épaules qui suivit. Un froid intense se diffusa sous le tissu de sa tunique, et son corps réagit immédiatement en reprenant sa véritable apparence, laissant le bleu Jotun dévorer le rose pâle de sa peau.

Son adversaire écarquilla les yeux devant le phénomène, et cessa de suite son assaut. Puis il se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement et la souleva de terre pour la coincer contre son épaule, cette fois sans volonté de lui faire mal. Effie sentit son cœur s'emballer en comprenant qu'il avait l'intention de l'emmener dans son propre camp, et elle chercha désespérément du regard quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il était néanmoins trop tard. Le dernier son qui lui parvint de la grande salle fut l'exclamation furieuse que lâcha Ketill en la voyant se faire ainsi embarquer.

Son esprit jugea qu'il était temps de faire un léger black-out, si bien qu'elle ne réalisa rien du trajet que le Jotun faisait. Elle ne pouvait que penser à ce qui allait lui arriver. Allait-on la tuer ? C'était probable, mais dans ce cas il aurait été plus facile de l'achever dans la Grande Salle. La garder prisonnière alors ? C'était déjà plus plausible, de nombreux esclaves étaient faits en temps de guerre, et étant donné son parentage, elle faisait parti des rares habitants d'Asgard capables de survivre au climat de Jotunheim. Elle n'osait imaginer quel usage on ferait d'elle en ce cas... le sort des femmes esclaves n'était pas enviable.

Soudain, elle sentit de la boue froide sur son visage. Elle cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'elle était à l'extérieur du palais, et qu'on l'avait laissé tombée à terre près petite tente montée à proximité de l'enceinte. Elle se tourna sur le dos, prête à frapper le Jotun si ce dernier essayait de la toucher à nouveau, mais celui s'en alla sans mot dire. Elle analysa rapidement la scène du regard, pour essayer de repérer une possibilité de fuite, mais stoppa net en reconnaissant parmi les Jotuns présents sur place son frère, Narfi, lui aussi sans glamour. Son premier réflexe, une fois levée, fut de se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et personne n'essaya un instant de l'arrêter.

-«Narfi ! Idiot, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !» balbutia t-elle en lui embrassant le front à plusieurs reprises. «Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop malmené ?»

-«Du calme petite sœur, du calme» s'amusa le jeune homme tout essuyant avec son pouce la terre et le sang gelé qu'elle avait sur les pommettes. «C'est surtout moi qui était inquiet. Malgré ma description, nos alliés ne savaient pas trop à quoi tu ressemblais, j'ai crains qu'on ne te tue avant de te repérer.»

-«_Nos alliés ?_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par nos alliés ?»

Elle s'écarta de lui par réflexe, et remarqua enfin que Narfi évoluait non seulement au milieu des Jotuns sans aucune entrave, mais qu'en plus ces derniers semblaient accorder une grande importance à sa présence et le regardaient avec respect.

Son frère n'était pas un prisonnier. Il était ici de sa propre volonté. Son estomac se tordit sous le coup de la réalisation, et elle dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir à ses pieds.

-«Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Narfi...? Réalises-tu seulement ce qui est en train de se passer ?! Le palais est en train de s'effondrer !»

-«C'était le plan» reconnut le bibliothécaire en haussant les épaules. «Donner à nos alliés l'occasion de frapper en pleine nuit, au moment où personne ne s'y attendait. Puis les laisser s'approcher de la ville, pour pousser les guerriers à aller la défendre en priorité, laissant ainsi le palais bien moins protégé. La meilleure façon de s'emparer d'un royaume est d'en saper les fondations, autrement dit les quelques têtes couronnées qui sont encore sur place. Bien sûr, le Roi et les deux princes aînés sont à Jotunheim, mais je saurai me contenter pour le moment des scalps de la Reine, du troisième prince et de la petite princesse.»

-«Alors c'était toi...» balbutia la jeune fille avec terreur. «C'était toi le traître, c'est pour cela que les Jotuns ont été mis au courant du plan du Roi. Bon sang Narfi, pourquoi ? Nous te faisions tous confiance !»

-«Tu ne comprends pas (Narfi cracha ces mots si violemment qu'Effie commença à avoir véritablement peur de lui, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie). Nous ne devons rien à Asgard ! On nous a arraché nos parents, on nous a privé des titres auxquels nous avions droit, et on nous a toujours traité comme des sous citoyens à cause de notre parentage. Mais les Jotuns sont de notre côté ! Ils veulent nous voir sur le trône d'Asgard, nous leurs semblables ! Voilà notre véritable place. Cela fait des décennies que je prépare ce moment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi de ne rien vous révéler à Vali et à toi, je voulais vous garder la surprise.»

Il semblait si fier de son coup qu'Effie eut envie d'éclater de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Son frère, son pauvre frère, était devenu complètement fou, là était la seule explication. Avait-elle été à ce point aveugle pour ne pas avoir décelé cela chez lui plus tôt ? Elle se rapprocha de lui à nouveau, avec cependant une prudence extrême, et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-«S'il te plaît, _Grand frère_» souffla t-elle, en accentuant particulièrement ses mots. «Je sais ce que toi et Vali avez traversé. J'ai eu la chance de grandir sans connaître nos véritables parents -je n'ai donc jamais souffert de leur absence- mais j'ai eu moi aussi droit aux moqueries et à la méfiance de nos pairs, comme vous. Cependant, comment reprocher au peuple d'Asgard d'avoir peur de nous après ce que notre père lui a fait ? Sa réaction n'est pas exemplaire, mais elle est naturelle. Nous pouvons même nous estimer heureux d'avoir nos vies actuelles alors que nous sommes considérés comme étant les enfants d'un traître. Nous aurions pu être enfermés quelque part en prison, ou être exilés je ne sais où, mais le Roi nous a recueilli et nous a aimé du mieux qu'il a pu. (Elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux). C'est à notre maison et à notre famille que tu t'attaques, et tu donnes raison à ceux qui nous détestent. Alors je t'en supplie, fait cesser les hostilités. Je ne dirai à personne que tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé, on trouvera une explication ensemble. Mais arrête tout, je t'en prie... penses aux innocents que tu impliques dans cette vengeance.»

Le regard de Narfi brilla d'un éclat étrange, et Effie crut, l'espace d'une seconde, que ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté. Elle s'autorisa un sourire et caressa doucement la joue droite de son aîné, d'un geste apaisant. Et c'est alors que son frère réagit.

La douleur qui lui traversa le poignet fut si forte qu'elle crut qu'il lui avait cassé. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux en gémissant, et Narfi la traîna de force dans la tente qui se trouvaient près d'eux. Une chaise se trouvait au centre, équipées de solides entraves magiques. Il l'installa dessus malgré ses protestations, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, tel un critique d'art examinant un tableau inconnu. Il n'était pas en colère, ou du moins pas visiblement. On lisait par contre très clairement un étrange mélange de déception et de compassion dans ses yeux.

-«Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau, je comprends» murmura t-il, affligé. «J'aurais dû m'en douter, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es trop jeune. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu finiras par comprendre, et quand tu le feras, tu riras de la réaction que tu as eu tout à l'heure.»

Effie eut beau nier, le supplier de la libérer et se débattre sur sa chaise au point d'aggraver ses blessures au poignet, Narfi ne revint pas sur sa position, et quitta la tente en un coup de vent, la laissant plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

La situation de Loki et Odin n'était pas aussi à plaindre que celle de la plupart des combattants du palais, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus la qualifier d'enviable.

C'était le Père de toutes Choses qui, le premier, avait entendu les Jotuns pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il était allé réveiller son fils, qui dormait dans la chambre voisine, et ils étaient partis ensemble vers les forges pour s'équiper avant que le gros des troupes n'arrive. Loki s'était tout d'abord étonné que son «père» l'autorise à porter un arc sur lui, mais quand le soleil avait commencé à poindre et qu'il avait été en mesure de réaliser le nombre de géants des glaces qui campaient au-delà de l'enceinte, il comprit que ce dernier n'avait d'autre choix. Tout hors la loi qu'il était, il restait un combattant de valeur. Et même si leurs relations étaient difficiles, Odin ne désirait pas le voir mort faute d'avoir pu se défendre.

Ils s'étaient glissés dans les couloirs réservés aux domestiques avant que les Jotuns ne parviennent à l'armurerie. Ces derniers étaient dissimulés dans les murs, et étaient d'une extrême étroitesse qui les rendaient impraticables pour des êtres aussi massifs que les Géants des glaces. Ils croisèrent en chemin de nombreuses jeunes femmes en fuite, ainsi que des blessés portés par quelques trop jeunes guérisseurs. Un des gardes qui les accompagnait leur révéla que la Reine et son fils avaient défendus la Grande Salle durant presque une heure, mais avaient finalement dû s'incliner devant le nombre toujours croissant d'ennemis. Ils avaient été mis sous les verrous en attente d'ordres ultérieur, mais les malheureux qui avaient pris les armes avec eux ou qui avaient tout bonnement eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment avaient été exécutés sans autre forme de procès.

En tout, on parlait déjà de presque mille morts depuis le début des hostilités, dont la moitié étaient des civils désarmés. Le chiffre avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos.

Odin et Loki savaient reconnaître une défaite quand ils en voyaient une. Un guerrier sans cervelle tel que Thor aurait sans doute tenté de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour la reprendre à ses ennemis, mais ils savaient que cette idée était aussi stupide qu'inutile. Leur meilleure chance était encore de rejoindre la ville, où se trouvait, selon les rumeurs, La reine-mère Frigga -et donc la seule autorité royale encore opérationnelle et présente. Sif l'avait fait évacuer avec le Père de toutes Choses par précaution dès le début de l'invasion, ce qui se révélait être une très judicieuse décision et précaution. Ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de suivre le flux des réfugiés, tout en essayant de reconnaître parmi eux le plus de visages familiers.

Odin sembla soulagé en reconnaissant la petite Elke, groggy dans les bras de sa nourrice. Loki, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe au cœur en ne trouvant ni Narfi ni Effie -pourtant normalement facilement reconnaissables grâce à leurs cheveux sombres. Il ne laissa cependant par son trouble être visible aux yeux de son père, et espéra juste les retrouver une fois en ville. S'ils étaient encore dans le palais, alors il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils aient déjà été emprisonnés... dans le meilleur des cas.

Les Jotuns ne semblaient en effet pas désireux de faire énormément de prisonniers en ce jour.

Ils parvinrent finalement au bout du couloir, qui donnait sur une cour intérieure située près des écuries. Un groupe de cinq géants armés jusqu'aux dents s'y trouvait,. Le combat qui s'engagea ne dura néanmoins pas très longtemps : de nombreux soldats encadraient les réfugiés, et Odin abattit à lui seul trois d'entre eux. Loki, davantage concentré sur les chemins de ronde qui encadraient la cour, transperça d'une flèche la gorge d'un Jotun mal dissimulé dans une tour du garde qui s'apprêtait à lancer l'alerte. Il resta en position encore quelques longues minutes, pour laisser aux réfugiés l'occasion de souffler un peu.

Une fois certain que la zone était sécurisée, il prit le temps de regarder le palais d'Asgard, dont l'aile Sud était visible depuis un petit belvédère taillé dans la muraille. Le choc fut tel qu'il en laissa tomber son arme à terre.

La demeure, bien qu'aux mains d'ennemis de glace, était en feu. Il dévorait petit à petit certaines des pièces qui l'avaient vu vivre l'essentiel de son enfance, telle que la vieille nurserie ou la bibliothèque. Une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air, et on pouvait entendre hurler les malheureux qui avaient eu la malchance de survivre à leurs ennemis et qui, désormais, se consommaient dans les immenses flammes qui donnaient au ciel une sordide teinte orangée. Loki connaissait ce genre de spectacle -il en avait même déclenché, sur Midgard. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais concerné directement son royaume -_sa maison, bon sang_.

Quelque chose se mit en place dans son esprit, et il prit sa décision en quelques secondes. Bien sûr, Loki n'avait rien oublié de la vie que lui avaient fait vivre ses pairs, et détestait donc encore avec vivacité tous ceux (et ils étaient nombreux!) qui avaient pu le trahir. Mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié qu'il avait été le Roi d'Asgard, même si cela avait été pour une courte période. Il avait juré de défendre ce royaume, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on s'attaque à ce dont il s'estimait propriétaire.

Il était temps pour lui d'exploiter la marge de manœuvre que Vali lui avait offert. Et il était surtout temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : trahir ! Il tourna les talons, de façon à faire face à Odin, et se baissa pour ramasser son arc. Quand il se releva, il offrit le plus malicieux de ses sourires, et s'inclina en une parodie de salut.

-«Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre chacun notre propre route, _Père. _Nous nous retrouverons en ville plus tard, contentez-vous d'aider à l'évacuation. Bye !»

Odin n'eut pas le temps de protester que, déjà, Loki s'était rendu invisible à ses yeux et ceux d'Heimdall, puis escaladait le chemin de ronde afin d'accéder aux autres cours. Il entendit cependant très bien le petit gloussement qu'il laissa s'échapper durant sa fuite. Et bien que son coup tordu provoqua chez lui un profond agacement, il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire en détectant dans son rire de la satisfaction... et non de la colère.

Le dieu de la malice semblait avoir pris le pas sur celui du mensonge, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Loki était euphorique. Sentir sa magie enfin couler librement dans ses veines était déjà en soi un merveilleux sentiment, mais en plus passer géant après géant sans jamais attirer leur attention était jubilatoire. Il avait souvent usé de ses sorts d'invisibilité pour visiter des campements ennemis la veille d'une attaque importante, ou pour espionner des dignitaires peu dignes de confiance invités à Asgard, mais jamais il ne s'était risqué à explorer un champ de bataille proprement dit, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'un autre mage puisse sentir son pouvoir et annuler ses sortilèges. Heureusement les Jotuns, comme les Asgardiens, n'était pas une race friande de magie, aussi le risque de rencontrer un sorcier parmi eux était-il relativement faible.

Il remonta à la suite plusieurs des cours intérieures. Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant à y voir, sinon l'absence notable de camp de prisonniers, ce qui prouvait que les Jotuns n'avaient vraiment pas l'intention de laisser des survivants derrière eux. Certains guerriers s'amusaient à faire des tas avec les armes qu'ils ramassaient sur les corps de leurs victimes, réussissant parfois à créer d'instables pyramides haute d'une bonne quarantaine de centimètres. D'autres triaient ce qu'ils avaient pu prendre sur les corps et troquaient leur butin avec des marchands venus spécialement sur place, en échange d'herbes médicinales ou d'argent.

Ce fut dans la cour d'honneur qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le gros du commandement s'y était positionné, et avait installé les tentes des généraux, des forgerons et des guérisseurs le long de l'enceinte, leur assurant ainsi d'être protégées d'éventuels projectiles provenant de l'extérieur. Il se faufila habilement dans la foule, en prenant bien soin de ne toucher personne, jusqu'à arriver au centre de la cour, où se tenait un Jotun visiblement important, en raison de la richesse de sa parure. Sa façon de s'adresser à ses hommes lui confirma qu'il était le commandant des troupes, et donc la personne à viser en priorité pour saper la cohésion des Jotuns. Satisfait par cette révélation, il s'apprêta à partir pour explorer d'autres parties du terrain, quand une voix familière le figea net sur place.

-«Ah Byleist, te voilà enfin. Sais-tu si ma mère est en chemin ?»

Il se retourna lentement, n'en croyant par trop ses oreilles. C'était Vali qu'il venait d'entendre, ce qui n'était pourtant pas possible puisque le jeune homme était en expédition à Jotunheim. Il fut donc à la fois soulagé et effrayé de constater qu'il s'était trompé de jumeau, et que l'homme qui s'adressait au Jotun richement paré -Byleist donc- depuis un siège royalement décoré était le discret Narfi, ici aussi tranchant dans son expression et ses mots qu'un rasoir.

-«Elle arrivera d'ici le début d'après-midi» confirma le géant. «Mais elle n'est pas en grande forme, il ne faudra pas la bousculer. Elle a vraiment hâte de vous voir, toi et ta sœur.»

-«Hélas, je ne suis pas certain qu'Effie lui rendra le sentiment» se désola Narfi. «Je suis retourné la voir il y a une demi-heure, et elle s'est mise à pleurer comme si je venais de la condamner à mort. Elle croit que nous la maintenons prisonnière, alors qu'en réalité nous venons de la libérer de la prison dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis sa quasi naissance. Je m'attendais à ce que le peuple nous voit comme étant les «méchants», mais pas ma propre famille...»

-«La petite Princesse est encore jeune, elle changera sans aucun doute d'avis quand la situation sera stable, et qu'elle aura moins peur. Et je suis sûr que ton frère sera fier quand il apprendra tout ce que tu as fait et organisé.»

-«Oui, tu as raison. Vali a toujours eu un esprit un peu révolutionnaire, même s'il n'a encore jamais mis ses idées en pratique. Je pense lui réserver la tête de la Reine, ça lui fera plaisir. Je me réserve celle de Thor. Tes hommes se partageront celles du reste de la famille...»

Loki frissonna légèrement d'horreur en entendant le ton satisfait de Narfi. Il avait cru que des jumeaux, Vali était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, habile à cacher sa haine au plus profond de lui en attente de pouvoir l'exprimer de la façon la plus chaotique possible. Mais ce n'était rien, absolument _rien_ comparé à la maestria avec laquelle Narfi avait trompé son monde. Qui aurait en effet soupçonné le jeune homme de nourrir de pareils sentiments à l'égard de la famille royale ? Il avait été littéralement invisible de bout en bout, entre la bonhomie presque écœurante de sa sœur et le caractère très affirmé de son frère. C'était lui le parfait héritier du dieu du mensonge, et cela n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires. Car il se retrouvait soudain avec un adversaire non seulement de son niveau en terme de traîtrise (une chose assez rare pour être soulignée), mais, pire encore, un parent. Et bien que sa raison lui hurlait qu'il ne devait rien à Narfi, puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas et ne l'avait même pas encore engendré dans sa propre époque, la simple idée de devoir lever la main sur lui le révulsait proprement.

Il s'éloigna un peu et s'isola dans un coin pour réfléchir. Ses méthodes d'action devaient être réévaluées : avec un adversaire lambda, il se serait contenté de quelques mensonges et d'un bon vieux couteau dans le dos pour arriver à ses fins, mais Narfi ne serait sans doute pas dupe s'il essayait cela contre lui. Tenter la persuasion ne donnerait rien, plus à ce stade en tous cas, pas plus que la diplomatie, ne restait donc que la possibilité de battre Narfi et ses troupes en combat classique. C'était là que le bât blessait. Peu de personnes seraient disposées à neutraliser le jeune homme sans lui trancher le cou, et l'essentiel de ses alliés potentiels étaient actuellement coincés à Jotunheim à faire dieu sait quoi.

L'essentiel, mais pas tous heureusement. S'il avait bien compris l'échange entre Narfi et son second, Effie ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Certes, elle avait été trahie et ne devait donc plus tenir son frère en haute estime, mais si Narfi était son digne fils en terme de mentalité Effie, elle, avait un caractère assez similaire à celui de Thor sur certains points. Comme le fait de méconnaître totalement le concept de rancune par exemple. Il allait tabler là-dessus.

Ragaillardi, il poursuivit l'exploration jusqu'à trouver la tente où était détenue la jeune fille. Elle était immobile sur sa chaise, et fixait l'extérieur de ses yeux éteints. De temps à autres, elle tirait un peu sur ses entraves, comme pour tenter de s'en défaire, mais elle n'y mettait aucune véritable force. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à un chiot repoussé par son maître qui tentait de comprendre les raisons d'une telle attitude. Ça aurait presque été drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait depuis l'extérieur, puis se rendit à nouveau visible. Effie laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise en le voyant apparaître devant-elle, mais fort heureusement personne ne l'entendit. Il claqua des doigts et les entraves de la chaise s'ouvrirent, laissant à la jeune fille le loisir de pouvoir enfin bouger et utiliser sa propre magie. Son premier geste fut de soigner ses blessures aux poignets d'un petit frémissement des doigts, puis elle s'approcha enfin un peu, de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent. C'était perturbant de voir ses iris vert d'eau inchangés, alors que sa peau était d'un bleu profond et marquée de façon très visible des lignes attestant de son héritage. Le fait de ne pas avoir le regard sanguin adoucissait considérablement sa part Jotun, et de façon très étrange, Loki se surprit même à la trouver jolie sous sa vraie forme, assez exotique et moins quelconque qu'avec son glamour .

-«Vous êtes dans le coup vous aussi... ?» demanda t-elle avec méfiance tout en massant ses mains endolories. «Pourquoi vous me libérez ? C'est un de vos tours ?»

-«Je vois que ma réputation me précède, j'en suis flatté» répliqua le dieu du mensonge en posant la main sur sa poitrine en un geste moqueur. «Mais non, je ne suis pas du côté de ton frère jeune Effie. En fait si je devais choisir un camp -chose que je ne ferai pas réellement, mais passons- je serais plutôt du tien. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Asgard brûler.»

-«Pourquoi ? Ça arrangerait bien vos affaires non ? Vous termineriez enfin ce que vous avez commencé il y a quatre siècles...»

-«Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait entrer les Jotuns en Asgard lors de la dernière guerre, mais mon _futur_ moi. C'est différent. Ne m'accuse pas de crime que je n'ai pas encore commis, s'il te plaît jeune fille ! Et puis j'ai cru comprendre que la responsabilité de mon futur-moi dans cette affaire est obscure, de toute façon. Je vais mettre mes cartes sur la table. Est-ce que je déteste mon frère et mon père ? Oui. Assez pour les tuer ? Très probablement. Assez pour laisser Asgard aux mains des Jotuns ? Sûrement pas. J'aime ce royaume, même s'il m'a assez mal rendu ce sentiment. Et même si cette époque n'est pas la mienne, je ne désire pas le voir périr de la sorte.»

Effie haussa un sourcil un brin dubitatif, mais finit néanmoins par se laisser convaincre sans grande résistance. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher un minimum, et bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les antécédents de Loki, elle ne demandait qu'à le croire, ne serait-ce que pour avoir enfin quelqu'un de son côté. Elle lui saisit les mains sans crier gare, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant que son propre glamour s'évaporait. Elle ne sembla néanmoins pas le remarquer, et affirma même sa prise.

-«Je veux sauver Asgard, et ma famille avec» expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux. «Vous n'avez pas réagi devant mon apparence, ni quand j'ai évoqué la guerre précédente, donc j'en conclus que quelqu'un vous a dit la vérité...?»

-«Vali m'a en effet dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. A priori toi et tes frères êtes les seules choses que j'ai laissé à ce monde après ma mort. Je ne souhaite donc pas qu'il arrive malheur à l'un de vous trois, si ça peut te rassurer. Je cherche moi aussi une solution qui pourra épargner Narfi au mieux.»

La réponse sembla la soulager. Elle le lâcha, et il reprit avec soulagement son déguisement Asgardien.

-«Il faut que nous allions chercher le groupe de Jotunheim» murmura la jeune fille. «Vali est la seule personne que Narfi acceptera d'écouter, et les soldats ont besoin de chefs tels que le roi ou Asgeir et Bors pour protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Savez-vous ce qui est advenu de la Reine et de Ketill ?»

-«Ils sont retenus prisonniers par les Jotuns en attente de leur exécution. Et concernant cette idée d'expédition à Jotunheim, ce serait une bonne idée si seulement nous n'avions pas autant de marche à faire avant de les trouver. Nous sommes des sorciers tous les deux, mais même en usant de nos talents je doute que nous arrivions à mettre moins d'une journée pour les trouver. Plus encore une journée pour le retour, voir deux si nous n'arrivons pas à les faire avancer à la même vitesse que nous. Nous n'avons pas tout ce temps devant nous.»

-«Oh, mais nous mettrons bien moins de temps que cela. Je connais un moyen d'accomplir tout cela en quatre ou cinq petites heures. Il nous suffit d'aller dans les bois qui entourent le palais.»

Le regard déterminé d'Effie lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle ne mentait pas, aussi ne demanda t-il pas de précisions nécessaires. Ils se rendirent tous deux invisibles, se prirent la main pour éviter de se perdre en court de route, puis quittèrent la tente en courant. Ils sortirent de la cour d'honneur le plus rapidement possible afin de prendre de l'avance sur leurs éventuels poursuivants, et ne se rendirent visibles qu'une fois certains qu'aucun Jotun ne se trouvait dans les environs, autrement dit après avoir passés les douves et s'être avancés jusqu'à l'orée des bois entourant le palais. Loki tenta bien de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour graver une nouvelle fois en sa mémoire l'image d'Asgard en flamme, mais Effie, elle, s'avança vers la futaie d'un pas décidé, ce qui ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'attarder autant qu'il l'aurait désiré.

Elle était rapide et agile, et n'avait même pas à examiner les alentours pour se diriger correctement. De temps à autres, elle s'arrêtait, prenait une longue respiration, puis reprenait sa route avec encore plus de vigueur. Vue de dos, elle ressemblait presque à un traqueur en pleine partie de chasse, mais Loki n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, il ne se laissa pas duper par cette simple apparence. Elle suintait la magie par toutes les pores de sa peau, magie qui apparemment faisait écho avec une autre source jumelle, située non loin. Ils continuèrent à s'avancer jusqu'à arriver dans une grande clairière dégagée, où coulait un mince filet d'eau pure sous un saule pleureur visiblement pluri-centenaire. Le paysage était de toute beauté, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui retint l'attention du dieu du mensonge.

Ce fut l'immense loup noir aux yeux verts qui se tenait en dessous de l'arbre et qui se précipita sur Effie pour la précipiter à la reverse.

-«Du calme Fenrir, du calme, tu vas me casser les os !» rit la guérisseuse, chatouillée par les assauts de la langue du loup sur son visage. «On croirait que ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est vu !»

Fenrir répondit par un grondement presque réprobateur, puis se tourna en direction de Loki avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui à son tour, et lui réserva le même traitement de choc qu'à Effie, en ponctuant néanmoins ses affectueux coups de langue de glapissements dignes d'un jeune chiot surexcité. Loki ne parvint à se dégager qu'au bout de deux longues minutes, et bien qu'il lança à l'animal son regard le plus noir, celui ci ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle.

-«Il faut l'excuser, il est encore jeune malgré son impressionnante taille» sourit Effie en caressant affectueusement la tête du loup. «Vous l'avez façonné vous-même à ma naissance, pour me l'offrir en tant que familier, comme vous avez fait pour Jormungand et Sleipnir. Il doit sans doute vous identifier comme étant son créateur. Vous avez de la chance, il n'offre normalement pas son affection aussi rapidement !»

-"Chanceux, oui... disons cela."

Il essuya un filet de bave épaisse qui coulait le long de sa joue, tandis que sa fille bondissait sur le dos de l'animal. Ses jambes arrivaient à peine au premier tiers des flancs, aussi devait elle se tenir solidement aux longs poils noirs pour ne pas chuter. Loki grimpa à son tour, et bien que de plus grande taille, il dût se résoudre à user de sa magie pour trouver un semblant de stabilité. Il comprenait maintenant le plan d'Effie. Une bête pareille ne mettrait en effet pas longtemps à traverser Jotunheim, et était assez massive pour supporter le poids de toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient retrouver.

-"Est-il sage de partir si peu préparés ?" s'enquit-il en réajustant légèrement la fabrique de son costume afin d'être plus confortablement installé. "Jotunheim est vaste, qui nous dit que nous allons réussir à les retrouver ?"

-"Vali a Jormungand avec lui. Jormungand et Fenrir sont nés d'une même magie -la votre- et sont par conséquent capables de se retrouver même s'ils sont séparés de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. C'est plus pratique qu'une carte. Et si nous nous retrouvions coincés par la neige, vos talents de sorciers devraient suffire pour nous permettre de nous réfugier temporairement, non ?"

-"Je suppose, oui. En ce cas, je n'ai plus d'objections. Je m'en remets aux bons soins de ce cher... Fenrir."

Effie lui offrit un grand sourire -sincère et véritablement chaleureux, le premier depuis leurs retrouvailles dans la tente- puis se pencha à l'oreille de l'animal. Celui-ci accueillit sa mission avec joie, et s'élança immédiatement en direction du tunnel qui les mènerait à destination. Sa vitesse était telle qu'il en devenait difficile de distinguer le paysage, et les mouvements des muscles de son dos créait un espèce de roulis peu agréable qui rappelait les longs voyages en bateau. Il parvint au tunnel en un temps ridicule tout en écrasant sur son passage les quelques malheureux Jotuns qui, l'ayant repérés, avaient tenté de le bloquer.

La dernière chose que Loki vit, avant de pénétrer dans le noir complet, fut la plus haute tour du palais en flamme. Et cela ne fit que raffermir sa détermination.

* * *

Le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques minutes quand les deux Thor, Sif, Asgeir Bors et Vali se décidèrent à quitter la grotte qui les avait abrité durant leur sommeil. Des nuages s'étaient levés pendant la nuit, aussi avaient-ils jugé prudent de ne pas retarder leur départ, craignant qu'une tempête ne se déclare avant leur arrivée au palais. Asgeir et Vali menaient la marche comme la journée précédente, et discutaient énergiquement entre eux pendant que le roi Thor tentait péniblement de faire la conversation avec son jeune lui et Sif. Bors, muet comme à son habitude, fermait la marche, et contemplait avec ennui les fabuleux paysages qui s'ouvraient face à eux, regrettant sans doute de ne pas trouver quelque gibier à poursuivre ou, mieux encore, un géant ou deux à pourfendre.

Ce manque d'ennemis commençaient d'ailleurs à chiffonner le roi. Bien sûr, Jotunheim offrait un territoire extrêmement vaste à une population assez restreinte quant on la comparait à celle d'Asgard, ce qui réduisait considérablement les risques de rencontre, mais cela restait tout de même assez étonnant. Les géants des glaces étaient censés s'organiser en attente d'une guerre imminente, or il semblait y avoir bien peu de mouvements au sein des villages.

Quant il repensait, d'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d'hommes parmi les rares Jotuns qu'il avait pu apercevoir de loin... avaient-ils déjà migré vers leurs centres d'entraînement ? C'était probable après tout, les Jotuns formaient une race de durs guerriers. Sans doute ses sombres pressentiments venaient-ils de là... du moins l'espérait-il.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand, soudainement, Vali fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière et atterrit le dos dans la neige épaisse. Jormungand, jusqu'alors immobile autour de son cou, se tenait à présent le long de son bras droit, puis se laissa couler souplement jusqu'au sol. Là, il commença à grandir progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre environ la hauteur des épaules de Sif une fois dressé sur toute sa hauteur. Il siffla de façon sinistre, les yeux rivés sur son maître, avant de pointer l'horizon du bout de sa queue. Vali, estomaqué, resta bien dix secondes à fixer son familier avant de traduire au reste du groupe.

-«Jormungand vient de sentir la magie de Fenrir. D'après lui, il se trouve à environ deux heures de nous, si du moins il continue de se déplacer à la même vitesse.»

-«Fenrir ? Qui est Fenrir ?» demanda Sif en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. «Un autre sorcier ?»

-«Non, il s'agit du familier d'Effie, une sorte de loup noir né par la magie» expliqua Asgeir. «Mais Fenrir ne se déplacerait jamais sans elle, c'est ça qui est étrange.»

-«En fait, elle est avec lui» confirma Vali en traduisant un autre sifflement. «Et apparemment, elle n'est pas seule. Jormungand a aussi senti la présence de mon père...»

-«Loki ?»

Le serpent siffla gaiement en entendant le nom, confirmant les craintes de Sif. Elle serra la main sur le pommeau de son épée par réflexe et s'imagina en train de la brandir contre le jeune dieu. Si Loki avait pu passer outre la surveillance d'Odin, cela voulait dire qu'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, et même si elle ne savait pas comment cela avait pu être possible, elle ne connaissait que trop bien les dangers que cela impliquait. Si Loki n'avait pas profité de sa liberté nouvelle retrouvée pour s'enfuir, c'était sans aucun doute possible pour venir se venger de ses échecs répétés.

Thor, de son côté, ne savait trop quoi penser. Bien sûr, il était difficile de se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle connaissant l'état mental de son frère, mais cependant, savoir qu'il était avec Effie le rassurait. La jeune fille était une bonne âme – du moins pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir- et si elle était la seule à pouvoir commander au loup Fenrir, alors elle n'aurait pas autorisé Loki à l'accompagner si ça avait été pour de sombres raisons. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir à l'expression de son lui-futur qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser de cette façon.

-«Si Effie et Loki ont pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici, alors c'est que quelque chose de grave a dû arriver» murmura le roi Thor. «Ou qu'ils ont trouvé l'espion qui se trouve en Asgard, et on appris par son biais des informations qu'ils doivent absolument nous communiquer.»

-«Dans ce cas, nous rendre au Palais de Thrym serait mal-avisé» souligna Asgeir, pensif. «Fenrir est rapide. Si nous devons revenir en Asgard, autant ne pas s'épuiser à faire un pénible trajet supplémentaire. Sinon, peut-être pourrons nous les convaincre de rester avec nous pour nous aider à rejoindre le palais plus aisément.»

-«Suis-je la seule à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée ? (Sif grogna tel un fauve prêt à l'attaque). Loki a très bien pu manipuler cette pauvre fille, on sait à quel point il peut être talentueux dans ce domaine. Rien ne garanti qu'il ne nous fera rien, et quant bien même ce serait le cas, rien ne garanti non plus que ce qu'il dira sera la vérité. Bon sang soyons sérieux, nous parlons du dieu du mensonge, du dieu qui par deux fois a aidé Jotunheim à entrer dans le royaume qui l'a élevé.»

-«Et quoi ?» s'exclama Vali avec colère «Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? Qu'on l'abattre sans autre forme de procès ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça vous ressemble tellement...»

-«Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je vous demande juste de faire preuve d'un peu plus de prudence. Nous avons un plan, je pense que nous devons le suivre. Rien ne dit que l'arrivée de Loki et Effie a un lien avec la mission après tout, je ne vois donc aucune raison de l'annuler. En restant plantés là, nous risquons de prendre du retard qui nous serait très préjudiciable. Votre serpent sent la magie du loup ? Très bien, alors j'en déduis que l'inverse doit être également vrai. Ils pourront nous retrouver où que nous allions, alors continuons sur notre lancée.»

Vali ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, au grand plaisir de Sif. Elle en avait assez d'être vue comme la méchante de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait tenté d'assassiner Thor à de multiples reprises après tout, les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier. Thor aimait Loki malgré tous ses défauts, c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait bien comprendre -elle avait elle même un frère. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un veille sur lui, et parvienne à poser sur Loki l'œil critique qu'il était incapable d'avoir. C'était une tâche qu'elle était loin d'apprécier contrairement à ce qu'on aimait penser d'elle. Loki avait été un ami précieux à une époque, le genre d'ami auquel il valait mieux ne confier aucun secret mais qui, dans le feu de l'action, était le premier à protéger vos arrières. Mais il avait trahi Asgard. Il avait trahi Thor. Et, enfin, il l'avait trahi elle.

Elle était bien décidée à ne plus le laisser abuser de sa confiance une nouvelle fois. On ne pouvait la blâmer, assurément ?

-«Si je peux donner mon avis...» commença Bors d'une voix traînante «Je pense que la Lady Sif a raison. Sauf ton respect cousin Vali, c'est une mesure de bon sens. On ne sait pas trop ce que ta sœur et ton père ont à nous dire, dans le doute je suis d'avis qu'on continue vers le palais. On prendra juste davantage de précaution au cas où. Vu le temps en plus, on risque de geler sur place si on attend dans la neige sans se dépenser.»

-«Coupons la poire en deux» s'impatienta le roi. «Donnons à Effie et Loki le bénéfice du doute, et laissons les nous rejoindre sans trop leur rallonger la route. Cependant, comme nous ne savons effectivement pas ce qu'ils vont nous dire, et que nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'annuler notre mission, en attendant nous allons donc nous diriger vers le palais, comme prévu, en empruntant des itinéraires plus simples d'accès pour faciliter la tâche de Fenrir. Nous risquons d'être un peu plus exposés, mais j'ai comme la sensation qu'il n'y a plus de géants des glaces dans cette zone...»

La décision semblant contenter au moins partiellement tout le monde, tous se remirent en route après avoir consulté les cartes de Vali. Ils parvinrent, après un bon kilomètre passé à gambader dans une sombre forêt de givre, à rejoindre un des grands axes de communication qui ralliait Utgard au palais. C'était une route claire et dégagée, ornée de bornes monumentales indiquant les distances ou la proximité d'auberges. Le sol était pavé de pierres bleutées qui dégageaient une légère chaleur, suffisante pour faire fondre la neige qui se posait sur elle. Les Jotuns n'empruntaient de telles routes que très rarement à des fins personnelles. Les marchands, par contre, s'en servaient de façon très régulière, si bien qu'à force de rouler sur les pierres, leurs charrettes avaient fini par creuser des sillons particulièrement profonds dans lesquels s'infiltrait la neige fondue. Le soleil s'y reflétait, les faisant scintiller tel de longs cordons d'or qui allaient se perdre jusqu'à l'horizon.

Avec une telle voie royale offerte à eux, ils purent accélérer leur cadence de marche. Ils croisèrent à l'occasion quelques très rares Jotuns, mais ces derniers n'eurent jamais réellement l'occasion de dégainer leurs armes avant d'être abattus directement sur place. Ils parvinrent finalement au pied de deux grandes falaises couvertes de forêt qui surplombaient la route de toute leur hauteur. Le bruit du vent y était terrible, et le froid encore plus intense puisque le soleil avait un peu de mal à passer la couverture boisée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent néanmoins d'un pas décidé.

Bien mal leur en pris.

L'attaque survint alors qu'ils étaient à proximité de la sortie du conduit. Des guerriers Jotuns étaient postés patiemment au pied des arbres situés au sommet des falaises. Au nombre d'une bonne vingtaine, ils dégringolèrent les pentes en s'aidant de filins, puis se scindèrent en deux groupes, afin de rendre leur retraire impossible. Le roi Thor jura sous sa barbe : ils venaient de faire une erreur de débutant, c'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu ne pas anticiper un si grossier piège. Bien sûr que le roi Thrym n'allait pas laisser les environs de son palais sans un minimum de surveillance ! Les Jotuns étaient des sauvages, mais pas des abrutis...

Bors fut le premier à réagir, et abattit un géant d'un habile coup de hache. De là découla un combat dont il était bien difficile de conserver la trace, tant l'action était brouillonne. On n'entendait que des cris, les raclements du métal contre le métal, et on ne voyait, outre les visages déformés des Jotuns, que les rares éclats du soleil qui se reflétait sur les lames couvertes de sang. Dos à dos, Sif et Thor défendait les arrières du groupe, aux prises avec l'apparent leader de leurs agresseurs. Ce dernier, armé lourdement, tenta d'écraser Bors sous une masse hérissées de pique, mais le prince esquiva le coup sans trop de mal et répliqua en lui plantant une dague dans le genou. Il laissa sa place au roi Thor qui, brandissant fièrement Mjlonir, parvint à neutraliser deux Jotuns particulièrement massifs. Un peu plus loin, Asgeir tranchait avec une vitesse presque irréelle les tendons d'un autre ennemi qui, ployé à terre, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Vali, un peu plus à l'écart, s'occupait enfin de garder à distance le gros des troupes en utilisant sa magie sous forme de boules enflammées. Aucun Jotun n'osait en effet s'attaquer à lui, ce qui lui laissait une très confortable marge de manœuvre. Il ne comprenait trop cette timidité de leur part, mais n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre...

Très complémentaires, les six Asgardiens réussirent, petit à petit, à repousser leurs assaillants. Les deux Thor et Bors en particulier firent montre d'un savoir faire en matière de combat tout à fait incroyable, mais Sif et Asgeir n'avaient pas grand chose à leur envier. Bientôt, il ne resta face à eux que deux Jotuns épuisés, tandis qu'ils ne souffraient pour leur part que de blessures mineures. Le Roi et Bors les achevèrent rapidement d'un bref coup d'épée, et s'apprêtaient à laisser enfin retomber la tension quand un dernier ennemi surprise, jusqu'alors caché à l'écart de la scène, se jeta sur eux la dague à la main.

Ils levèrent tous deux leurs épées, prêts à riposter, quand le Jotun laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur et s'écroula au sol face contre terre. Une flèche était plantée en plein milieu de son dos, et derrière lui, assis sur un loup géant en position d'attaque, se tenaient fièrement Effie et Loki, arc en main. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tout en scannant du regard et avec méfiance le reste des environs.

Puis Loki parla enfin, avec dans la voix une innocente malice qu'on ne lui avait pas entendu depuis des années.

-«On peut vous déposer quelque part, peut-être ?»


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI – Les trois Jokers**

Le calme ne s'était installé en Asgard qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Transformé à la va vite en un immense centre d'accueil pour les populations délogées, l'Académie de magie de la ville était le seul lieu qui était encore un temps soit peu animé. Les salles de cours, normalement réservées aux élèves, avaient été converties en des infirmeries temporaires d'où s'échappaient les gémissements des quelques blessés qui s'y trouvaient et qui, en raison du manque de guérisseurs et de soins, étaient pour les plus gravement atteints certains d'y mourir. Le hall, lui, avait été aménagé en un dortoir géant où récupéraient tant bien que mal les familles évacuées. La reine mère Frigga s'y était installée, endormie aux côtés de son mari. Bien que plongé dans le sommeil depuis des années, Odin était veillé par de très nombreux gardes. Rares étaient les personnes qui espéraient le voir s'éveiller un jour -le Père de toutes choses était si vieux, après tout- mais on n'en continuait pas moins de l'aimer. Et donc de le protéger.

C'était dans ce bâtiment que Fenrir s'était rendu après son détour à Jotunheim. Effie et Loki, avec leurs talents combinés, n'avaient eu aucun mal à convaincre le roi Thor d'abandonner la mission initiale. Le retour s'était fait sans trop de problèmes, et l'Etat-Major s'était hâté de les accueillir à peine la porte d'entrée franchie. Les dernières nouvelles étaient peu réjouissantes. On comptait en effet désormais presque cinq mille morts du côté d'Asgard, une fois encore essentiellement civiles. Mais on savait aussi de sources sûres que la reine Sif et le Prince Ketill n'avaient pas encore exécutés, ce qui avait considérablement soulagé tout le monde, si ce n'était Vali.

Plus grand chose ne pouvait en effet l'aider à ce stade. Son cœur s'était littéralement brisé quand Effie lui avait révélé que Narfi était à l'origine de l'attaque, et il avait sombré depuis dans un état proche de la catatonie. Allongé la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur, appuyée contre Fenrir, il était resté des heures durant avec les yeux dans le vague, semblant déconnecté de la réalité qui l'entourait. Effie avait tenté d'obtenir de lui une réaction en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et en lui caressant ses épais cheveux noirs, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait finit par s'endormir, très vite suivi par sa cadette, le prince Bors et enfin Sif, tous deux assis non loin. Asgeir et le roi Thor les avaient rejoint un peu plus tard, après avoir tenu conseil avec les généraux présents sur place. N'étaient donc désormais éveillés que Thor, Loki et Odin, quoique ce dernier était allé s'isoler dans la bibliothèque de l'Académie.

Thor s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce qui, grâce à une lucarne située au plafond, était éclairé par la lueur des astres veillant sur Asgard. Il polissait avec application Mjolnir tout en pensant aux combats qui allaient se tenir le lendemain. De temps à autres, son regard glissait sur Loki qui, prostré non loin à une grande table d'apparat, regardait par une fenêtre mal barricadée le palais d'Asgard. Un livre de magie était ouvert sur ses genoux, cependant il n'en n'avait pas tourné les pages depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Son expression était neutre, presque douce ainsi illuminée par la faible lueur qui se diffusait sur sa peau, mais son regard était très visiblement hanté par ce qu'il voyait. Il semblait calme, du moins plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis les... événements qui avaient mené à son exil forcé. Sans doute fut ce pour cela que Thor s'autorisa à se lever pour s'installer plus près de lui, et qu'en retour Loki ne l'envoya pas paître.

-«Qu'est ce que tu lis ?» finit par demander le dieu du tonnerre histoire de démarrer la conversation.

-«Rien d'important, juste de quoi me vider un peu l'esprit. C'était ça ou retendre l'arc que le Père de toutes Choses a consenti à me donner.»

La remarque arracha à Thor un petit rire, et à Loki un sourire satisfait. Il referma son livre et l'écarta, de façon à avoir la place de déplier ses longues jambes. Il s'étira afin de faire craquer ses articulations, puis se rassit un peu plus confortablement. De la colère brillait encore au fond de ses prunelles claires, mais c'était surtout de la fatigue qu'on pouvait y lire. De la fatigue, et une certaine forme de lassitude.

-«Je suis... heureux que tu sois venu nous chercher à Jotunheim» reprit maladroitement Thor. «C'est bon de t'avoir de notre côté comme avant.»

-«Ne t'enthousiasme pas trop vite Thor. Ce n'est pas parce que je joue dans ton équipe cette fois ci que j'ai l'intention d'y rester. Il s'avère juste que nous désirons protéger la même chose, ne confonds pas tout.»

-«Pourquoi toujours tout compliquer, Loki ? Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour nous ces dernières années j'en conviens, mais tu nous manques, à Mère, Père et Moi. Cette querelle qui nous sépare ne rime à rien, elle ne nous a fait aucun bien ni à toi ni à moi, quel intérêt de continuer à l'alimenter ?»

-«Parfois, je me pose aussi la question» avoua Loki dans un rare moment de sincérité. «Puis je repense à toutes ces années passées dans le mensonge, à tous ces efforts réalisés pour plaire à un Père qui ne pouvait pas m'aimer, et pour plaire à une société qui ne pouvait pas me comprendre. C'est ... facile pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu à te forcer pour te faire aimer des autres, tu as toujours été le guerrier modèle, l'incarnation même de l'esprit de conquête des Asgardiens. Tout le monde est attiré par toi comme une mouche par la flamme d'une bougie. Tu as toujours été le premier dans le cœur de tout le monde, sans jamais avoir eu le moindre effort désagréable à fournir. Mais moi, j'ai toujours été tout l'inverse. Je suis un monstre caché parmi les innocents. Je n'ai jamais été destiné à être un Prince d'Asgard, sans doute est-ce pourquoi je suis si mauvais dans toutes les disciplines dans lesquelles un Asgardien est censé exceller.»

Thor en resta sans voix. Il était rare d'entendre Loki laisser parler son cœur aussi librement, et il suspectait d'ailleurs que la fatigue qui l'étreignait était en grande partie responsable de cet inhabituel laissez-aller. Bien sûr, il savait que son petit frère se considérait comme un paria, mais il ne suspectait pas la profondeur de ce sentiment. Un monstre caché parmi les innocents...la phrase avait été lancée avec désinvolture, comme une évidence. Et elle était pourtant d'une violence extrême, tout comme la suite, murmurée d'un ton si las que Thor faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-«On rêve tous d'être des héros, Thor, mais que seraient les héros si les monstres qu'ils combattent n'existaient pas ? J'ai juste fini par accepter ce que je suis réellement. Je suis Loki. Un maître de la déception, de la trahison et de l'ombre. Et j'en ai assez de me battre contre cette nature qui est la mienne. Je suis doué quand il s'agit de mentir ou de mettre le bazar un peu partout, toi-même tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.»

-«Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu dois mettre ces talents aux services de mauvaises causes, mon frère. Et ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tu es le monstre que tu crois être. Je t'ai vu faire trop de belles choses pour croire ça un seul instant.»

Sur une inexplicable pulsion, Thor se rapprocha et tendit les bras jusqu'à saisir délicatement le visage de son cadet entre les mains. Loki se figea immédiatement, mais ne tenta néanmoins pas de se soustraire.

-«Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi Thor» soupira Loki en posant une main glaciale sur son poignet. «Tu seras roi un jour, arrête d'être aussi sentimental, ce n'est pas digne de toi. Il est temps que toi aussi tu grandisses un peu.»

-«Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, c'est plus fort que moi. Je t'aime Loki, et ce depuis le jour où notre mère t'a placé pour la toute première fois dans mes bras. Je sais que j'ai mérité ta colère : je me suis mal comporté envers toi et j'aurais dû essayer de moins te juger et de plus te comprendre. Mais j'étais jeune et mal conseillé, et j'essaye de changer. Bien sûr ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais j'essaye vraiment de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et de plus compréhensif. J'aimerais juste que tu...prennes en compte ces efforts avant d'arrêter définitivement tes choix.»

-«Ah Thor, tu es bien arrogant de croire que tu es un facteur que je prends obligatoirement en compte lors de mes prises de décisions» ricana Loki tout en se dégageant doucement. «Voilà des efforts supplémentaires à fournir...»

Thor s'écarta à son tour, blessé. Comprenant que c'était là une façon de signaler que la discussion était terminée, il se résigna à rejoindre le reste du groupe pelotonné contre Fenrir afin de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil en attendant les directives du lendemain. Il se glissa entre Sif et Bors, et ramena sa cape contre lui pour en faire une couverture de fortune. Loki suivit son exemple mais en s'installant du côté d'Effie et Vali, et fut pour une fois reconnaissant d'avoir en lui assez de sang Jotun pour supporter sans aucun mal la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil, quand la voix rauque de son frère prononça ces derniers mots.

-«Tout ira bien à la fin, Loki, je te le promets. Je n'autoriserai pas qu'il en soit autrement.»

Cette phrase rappela au dieu du mensonge un temps lointain où le petit garçon qu'il avait pu être se raccrochait à ce genre de mots comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Un temps ou les promesses de son frère avaient encore une signification.

Il se surprit à regretter ces moments là. Et, surtout, il se sentit honteux de sentir son coeur réchauffer en se raccrochant à cette affirmation alors que son cerveau hurlait l'inverse.

* * *

L'animation était elle aussi retombée très rapidement sur le camp Jotun, et rares étaient les combattants qui ne dormaient pas encore, à l'exception des quelques gardes en service qui surveillaient, du haut des murailles, la ville endormie. La seule tente à être encore illuminée était celle réservée au commandement, où se trouvaient les leaders du mouvements. Byleist, ployé au-dessus d'une carte militaire, manipulait quelques jetons pour illustrer la stratégie qu'il comptait utiliser le lendemain pour réduire à néant le reste des forces Asgardiennes. Il était secondé par deux autres Jotuns, chargés de prendre des notes et de disposer des jetons de couleur pour symboliser les places fortes à dominer.

Narfi, assis un peu plus loin, contemplait le plan d'attaque en silence. Il avait repris son apparence Asgardienne afin d'accueillir sa mère plus tôt dans la journée, et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Sigyn n'avait pas osé le lâcher de toute l'après-midi, et même encore maintenant, allongée sur un lit de fortune, elle dormait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant après tout, quand on savait la façon avec laquelle on lui avait arraché ses enfants et privé d'eux durant quatre cent longues années. Narfi avait lui même passé une bonne demi-heure dans ses bras avant de parvenir à aligner plus de deux phrases cohérentes. Puis la joie et l'émotion avaient laissé place à une fureur qu'il s'était bien gardé de manifester aussitôt qu'il l'avait examiné plus attentivement.

Sigyn avait mal supporté son séjour en prison. Ses yeux clairs semblaient hantés, ses beaux cheveux sombres étaient désormais sans éclat et cassants, et sa peau autrefois délicieusement halée était d'une pâleur presque maladive. Elle restait belle malgré tout -et royale- mais n'irradiait plus de confiance en soi et de santé comme c'était autrefois le cas. Narfi s'était juré de massacrer le roi Thor pour lui faire payer ces traitements infâmes, et sa colère n'avait fait que s'accroître quand il avait réalisé un peu plus tard qu'Effie s'était évadée dieu sait comment, ne laissant à sa mère qu'une lourde et triste déception.

Pour ne rien arranger, sa petite sœur était parvenue à faire s'effondrer une énorme partie de son plan en allant chercher à Jotunheim Narfi et le reste de la famille royale. Une embuscade était censée attendre le roi et ses fils au palais de Thrym, pour les éliminer facilement sans qu'ils ne puissent avoir une chance de répliquer. Vali aurait ensuite été escorté jusqu'à Asgard, où il lui aurait expliqué ses intentions et fait rencontrer leur mère. Malheureusement, son frère se trouvait à présent en ville avec leurs ennemis, et il ne pouvait savoir quand il aurait l'occasion de le revoir.

Leur père était également une donnée importante à prendre en compte. Quelques soldats l'avaient vu sur le dos de Fenrir quand ce dernier avait pénétré dans la ville. La haine qu'il avait pour Thor était de notoriété publique, aussi pouvait-il raisonnablement penser qu'il finirait, à un moment ou un autre, par rejoindre le bon camp si, du moins, il ne choisissait pas tout simplement de jouer de son propre côté. C'était encore un élément à surveiller... avoir le dieu du chaos comme géniteur ne rendait pas faciles les tentatives d'anticipation.

Au moins avait-il clairement la main sur la situation. Le palais avait été mis à genoux, la reine Sif et Ketill croupissaient dans une cave du donjon, et en plus de bénéficier d'une vue imprenable qui leur permettait de voir arriver les ennemis de très loin, les jotuns et lui possédaient l'essentiel des bonnes armes disponibles et des animaux de combat. Le roi Thor possédait la ville d'Asgard, mais la cité en elle-même ne possédait pas vraiment d'établissements militaires, et les équipements décents étaient plutôt rares.

La situation aux environs du Bifrost était en fait la plus délicate. Les Asgardiens s'étaient montrés prompt à le défendre, si bien que les Jotuns n'étaient pas encore parvenus à en avoir le parfait contrôle. La nuit avait forcé les soldats à instaurer un cessez-le-feu, mais il était évident que les combats reprendraient dès l'aube, et seraient particulièrement difficiles à mener. C'était sur ce problème là que Byleist était penché. Une immense plaine parcourait le territoire situé en amont du Bifrost. L'endroit était idéal pour une bataille rangée décisive. Il doutait d'ailleurs pas que les Asgardiens -qui, sans leur Bifrost ni leur palais, allaient rapidement manquer de nourriture et d'eau- en viendraient à la même conclusion que lui...

Tout se jouerait demain. C'était étrange de se dire que la conclusion de plusieurs années de planification allait survenir aussi rapidement. Si tout se passait comme prévu (et il ne laisserait FRANCHEMENT aucune latitude pour que cela puisse en être autrement) alors dans une vingtaine d'heures, sa famille serait enfin assise sur le trône d'Asgard et le roi Thor et les siens pendraient au bout d'une corde sans même avoir l'honneur d'une décapitation. Le spectacle serait glorieux, à n'en point douter.

-«Je pense avoir fini» s'exclama soudain Byleist en se redressant. «Avec une stratégie pareille, les Asgardiens n'auront aucune chance. Qu'en penses-tu, Narfi Lokason ?»

Narfi se redressa avec souplesse et s'approcha de la table, embrassant du regard les figurines qui s'y trouvaient et analysant presque instantanément leur signification et position. Il en bougea très légèrement deux ou trois, puis se recula de quelques pas afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Il sourit, non pas de son habituel sourire un brin timide et intellectuel, mais d'un rictus guerrier très similaire à celui de son principal général.

-«Là, c'est parfait.»

* * *

Asgeir réveilla Thor et Sif quelques heures avant l'aube. Il faisait extrêmement sombre dans le bâtiment, et à moins de se diriger vers les quelques rares îlots de lumière qu'étaient les tables recouvertes de bougies disséminées ça et là, on ne pouvait guère voir à plus de trois mètres devant soi. Ils durent se donner la main pour que le prince parvienne à les mener jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où le roi Thor tenait conseil. Ce dernier discutait tranquillement avec Bors, assis nonchalamment sur un vieux lutrin poussiéreux qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Plus loin, près d'une grande fenêtre condamnée à la va-vite avec des planches de bois, Effie -qui avait retrouvé son apparence asgardienne- révisait à la lueur d'une lampe à huile ce qui semblait être un livre de sortilèges. Elle était imitée en silence par Loki, installé à côté d'elle. Vali, penché sur une carte du palais, complétait enfin le tableau. La nuit lui avait visiblement porté conseil, car il était agité d'une énergie nouvelle qui faisait briller son regard pourpre. C'est à ses côtés qu'Asgeir se rendit.

-«Alors ? En pleine séance de divination cousin ?» rit-il en voyant Vali disposer des pions symbolisant les forces Jotuns. «Il fait encore trop noir dehors pour savoir comment les géants des glaces comptent s'installer, je me demande sur quoi tu bases tes suppositions.»

-«Et bien, Narfi et moi avons des caractères et goûts assez différents, mais nous réfléchissons de façon assez similaire. J'essaye d'arranger cette carte en me mettant à sa place. Il n'est pas non plus adorateur des stratégies militaires, mais je sais qu'il est trop curieux pour laisser toute l'organisation a un autre. Il aura forcément mis sa touche quelque part.»

-«Ce qui, s'y j'en crois tes prévisions, n'est pas forcément bon pour nous n'est ce pas ?»

-«Bien deviné. Du moins si on laisse les choses en l'état.»

Le jeune Jotun se tut le temps de faire signe à toutes les personnes présentes de venir auprès de la table, puis reprit.

-«Les Géants des glaces ont deux avantages de taille sur nous. En possédant le palais, ils ont une vue d'ensemble sur la plaine qui sépare la ville du Bifrost, et ils verront donc tous nos mouvements. Il sera impossible de tenter des manœuvres en tenaille, et ils pourront sans aucun mal adapter leur stratégie au moindre changement de position de notre part. De plus, ils ont un accès à des tunnels qui mènent directement à Jotunheim, des sortes de Bifrosts naturels en somme, qui leur permettront de faire venir davantage de combattants.»

-«Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne devrait même pas se donner la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la plaine» grimaça Sif. «Comment va t-on procéder pour équilibrer les chances ?»

-«De la même façon que l'on procède toujours dans ce genre de cas» intervint Loki, plongé jusqu'alors dans une muette contemplation des plans. «En brandissant à notre tour la carte espion, puis en faisant circuler de fausses informations.»

-«C'est une technique de lâche. Un véritable guerrier ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de...couardise.»

-«Oh ma chère Sif, tu es bien naïve, en ce cas, pour croire que si tu as mené tant de batailles sans en subir les affres, c'est seulement grâce à ton maniement de l'épée. Le Père de toutes choses a toujours eu des hommes de mains infiltrés dans les huit autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil. Et ces hommes nous ont bien souvent apporté des informations capitales qui ont pu sauver des centaines de vies. Ne confonds pas lâcheté et pragmatisme. Un héros mort est toujours moins utile qu'un individu lambda en vie, quoiqu'on en dise.»

Sif gronda légèrement, mais s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus rien, à ce stade, pour nouer la langue d'argent de Loki. Elle tourna le regard en direction de Thor afin d'y chercher un certain soutien, mais le dieu du Tonnerre lui-même commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait d'autre alternative qu'un plan de ce genre. Il avait lui-même, voilà quelques siècles, désapprouvé les méthodes de son père. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas dire qu'elles ne fonctionnaient pas, et vu l'enjeu, toute aide était la bienvenue.

-«Bref» reprit Vali en surveillant Sif du coin de l'œil. «Narfi se doute très certainement que nous allons tenter une manœuvre de ce type, et n'aura donc confiance en personne, si ce n'est moi. Il pense sincèrement que j'approuve sa démarche, je vais donc marcher dans son jeu. Je vais me présenter aux portes du palais en prétendant avoir espionné pour lui votre plan d'attaque. J'en profiterai pour examiner la situation, et pour vous faire parvenir des rapports réguliers grâce à la magie que partagent Jormungand et Fenrir.»

-«C'est dangereux» murmura le roi Thor. «Ton frère sera forcément méfiant et finira bien par réaliser que tu lui mens. Rien ne dit que tu sauras t'enfuir du palais avant cela. Tu ne peux partir seul...»

-«Et qui d'autre viendrait avec moi ? Sauf votre...respect, mon oncle, je connais assez bien Narfi pour savoir qu'au point où il en est, rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire entendre raison. Je suis le seul qui ait une petite chance de percer sa carapace, si vous envoyez une seconde personne, mes efforts tomberont directement à l'eau.»

-«Vali a raison» admit Effie en fermant son livre. «Narfi n'a pas hésité à m'immobiliser de force alors que je suis sa sœur, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait à quelqu'un qui ne lui est pas aussi proche. Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix, j'en ai peur.»

Elle s'approcha du roi, et prit ses mains dans les siennes avec gentillesse. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rassurait son tuteur de la sorte, tant la mécanique semblait bien rodée. Loki se souvenait que la Mère de toutes Choses usait et abusait elle aussi de ce genre de petits contacts physiques pour calmer la boule d'énergie qui lui faisait office de fils aîné. Le pire était que cela marchait. Thor était une créature d'instinct et d'instant, et cet aspect de sa personnalité ne s'était visiblement pas effacé malgré le temps. Il se détendit quasi instantanément, prit sa pupille dans ses bras pour lui rendre son affection, puis verrouilla son regard dans celui – un brin désapprobateur- de Vali.

-«... Je suppose qu'on ne peut en effet faire autrement. J'espère que tu as conscience de la responsabilité qui pèse sur tes épaules mon garçon ? Tes choix face à ton frère pourraient bien déterminer l'issue de la bataille que l'on s'apprête à donner.»

-«Merci de me le rappeler... j'en suis conscient, bien sûr, et j'accepte volontiers le poids de cette responsabilité si c'est pour sauver Asgard. J'ai cependant besoin de vous dire quelque chose avant tout cela. J'ai besoin que vous vous souveniez de ce que vous avez fait à mon père, voilà quatre siècles. Effie ne vous en tient peut-être pas rigueur, mais vous savez à présent que Narfi, lui, ne vous a jamais pardonné. Pour être franc, je ne vous ai pas pardonné non plus. Je vous considère comme un ennemi depuis toujours, même si j'ai été habile à le cacher.»

Il se tourna lentement vers Asgeir, qui le regardait en silence, le visage totalement neutre.

-«Je n'approuve pas les méthodes que Vali emploie. Mais je comprend ce qu'il essaye de faire. A la différence de lui, je ne veux pas le pouvoir -car je considère, cousin, que tu seras, un jour, le meilleur roi qu'Asgard pourrait espérer. Cependant je veux réparer les torts qui ont été fait à ma famille. Tu peux comprendre ça, n'est ce pas ?»

-«Comprendre oui, mais pas approuver, pour réutiliser ta formule.»

-«La compréhension seule me suffit. La vie de mon père m'a été arrachée, je ne veux pas perdre celle de mon frère en plus. Épargnez le, et je nous considérerai quitte.»

Le roi Thor usa de tout son courage pour rester le plus digne possible malgré le coup de massue mémorable que venait de lui asséner son pupille. Il raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur les épaules d'Effie (qui ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec une inquiétude non dissimulée en sentant ses épaules grincer), puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour venir faire face au jeune homme. Loki et Asgeir, d'un même geste, glissèrent discrètement en sa direction, les yeux rivés sur Mjolnir qu'ils sentaient vibrer dans les mains de son propriétaire. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'intervenir, puisque le monarque n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement et se contenta de soupirer.

-"Très bien, Vali... je commence à être lassé par ces histoires stériles de vengeance. Je ferai comme tu le demandes, il est temps de percer l'abcès je suppose."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais la férocité de son regard en disait long sur sa volonté. Satisfait, il finit par expliquer un peu plus en détail la façon avec laquelle il comptait s'attirer les faveurs progressives de son frère. Il montra entre autres quelques troupes sur la carte, et indiqua qu'elles ne serviraient essentiellement qu'à être sacrifiées aux Jotuns dans un premier temps, pour leur faire croire à la réalité des informations qu'il allait leur donner. Cette idée déplut bien évidemment à Sif et au Prince Thor, qui s'empressèrent d'indiquer qu'ils les trouvaient trop machiavéliques et sans honneur pour être utilisée par les fils d'Asgard, mais le roi le laissa agir à sa guise, considérant sans doute qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres choix.

La réunion s'acheva assez rapidement après cela, dans une ambiance morose et sans aux revoirs particulier. Thor, Bors, Asgeir et Sif furent les premiers à partir, soucieux de s'équiper au plus tôt et de passer en revue les troupes avant l'assaut. Vali, lui, fut retenu par le roi afin de parfaire les derniers détails. Ainsi, Loki et Effie se retrouvèrent congédiés à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, littéralement traînés par le jeune jotun qui, au passage, fourra discrètement un message dans la poche de son père. Les deux jotuns ne le consultèrent qu'une fois certains que personne ne les regardaient. Et si le contenu fit éclater de rire Loki, il ne réjouit par contre absolument pas sa fille.

-"C'est une mauvaise blague n'est ce pas ?" souffla Effie. "Il ne peut pas nous demander de faire ça..."

-"Non seulement il peut, mais en plus il a raison de le faire. Un bon manipulateur ne doit pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes en un coup, il doit toujours en garder dans la manche. Et il semblerait que nous soyons ses deux Jokers."

-"Ahlala, il abuse... Nous demander ainsi de nous éclipser sans prévenir personne ! Dans mon cas ça devrait passer, mais vous, vous allez passer pour un traître."

-"Oh, je crois que je suis déjà considéré comme tel. Je ne risque pas grand chose de plus. Et les perspectives d'avenir offertes par le plan de Vali me séduisent bien plus qu'une place dans l'armée d'Asgard. Cela correspond mieux à mes... méthodes."

-"Si vous le dites. Ce ne sont normalement pas les miennes, mais je suppose que pour une fois, je ferai exception à la règle. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre choix..."

Une expression boudeuse vint assombrir son visage rond, mais son attitude globale trahissait une certaine impatience à l'idée de remplir une mission spéciale. Loki s'autorisa un sourire en reconnaissant en elle l'impatience d'un farceur préparant ses tours à venir. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il sentait qu'un lien les unissait, bien que plus ténu que celui qu'il avait détecté chez Vali. Il y avait, dans la jeune fille, une dose de malice bien plus importante que ce qu'il avait cru voir, et il trouvait cela rassurant. Cela prouvait au moins que même si elle avait été élevée par Thor, on n'était pas pour autant parvenu à effacer en elle tout ce qu'elle avait pu hériter de ses véritables parents.

-"Bon, je pense que le mieux est de partir immédiatement, tant que le jour ne s'est pas encore entièrement levé." reprit-il "Prête pour un nouveau manteau d'invisibilité ?"

-"Toujours, oui. Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre ensemble à la sortie de la cité ? Nous nous séparerons une fois là bas..."

Elle tendit une main en sa direction, et l'agita de façon exagérée pour bien faire comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Loki haussa les épaules, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Leurs deux mains se refermèrent l'une sur l'autre, et ils disparurent enfin, après un dernier petit rire.

Personne ne remarqua que la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit alors qu'il n'y avait en apparence personne pour en franchir le seuil.

Personne ne remarqua non plus que Fenrir s'éclipsa à son tour afin de suivre silencieusement sa maîtresse jusqu'à sa nouvelle destination.

* * *

Le jour finit enfin par se lever sur Asgard, précipitant subitement les préparations.

Vali s'en alla enfin de la cité sans salutations particulières ni acclamations, drapé dans un sortilège d'invisibilité afin de jouer à la perfection son rôle d'espion. Il franchit sans grand mal les portes de la ville et ne reprit son apparence première qu'une fois arrivé à une centaine de mètres des premières lignes qui protégeaient l'enceinte du palais royal. Là, son regard fut attiré par une petite chapelle commémorative qui se trouvaient à quelques pas, laissée à l'abandon depuis des années mais toujours utilisée en tant que point de repérage pour des rendez-vous. Il s'y rendit d'un pas alerte, et s'assit sur les hautes marches de pierre en silence, non sans avoir pris soin au préalable de vérifier qu'aucun piège ne l'y attendait.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. Deux ou trois minutes s'étaient peut-être écoulées quand une main puissante et froide vint se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta, et faillit même riposter instinctivement à l'aide d'un sort, mais se retint en entendant le rire caractéristique de son père puis en le voyant se matérialiser devant lui. Chose inédite, Loki avait renoncé de sa propre volonté à son glamour Asgardien, et quoiqu'il était vêtu de son armure habituelle, jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à un Prince de Jotunheim qu'en cet instant. Le bleu sombre de sa peau faisait ressortir de façon extraordinaire l'éclat de ses yeux couleur rubis et la complexité de ses marques de naissance. La majesté qu'il dégageait n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec le maigre aperçu que Vali avait pu avoir, quelques jours plus tôt, dans les ténèbres de sa forge...

-"J'ai pensé qu'un peu de bonne volonté de ma part serait bienvenue" expliqua Loki, mal à l'aise devant le regard de quasi-adoration de son fils. "Il est difficile de faire croire que l'on marche pour les Jotuns quand on refuse de se revendiquer comme tel..."

-"C'est une très bonne idée. Effie a également reçu mon message ?"

-"Oui, nous nous sommes séparés il y a environ un quart d'heure. Fenrir est avec elle, elle ne devrait pas tarder à mettre en action ton plan, le temps de trouver un endroit propice..."

-"Je lui fais confiance pour ça, elle connaît les environs comme sa poche. Asgeir, Ketill et elle avaient l'habitude de passer leurs journées à explorer les forêts qui entourent la cité quand ils étaient enfants.»

-«Parfait. Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous nous mettre en route. Il vaudrait mieux que nous contactions Narfi avant qu'elle ne commence.»

Vali hocha la tête, puis s'écarta afin de laisser son père ouvrir la route. Il était heureux que celui ci ait accepté de l'accompagner. En vérité, bien qu'il s'était montré aussi confiant que possible face au roi, il était intérieurement mort de peur. Même s'il ne s'était jamais réellement douté des plans de Narfi, il le connaissait assez bien pour redouter son intelligence. Son frère avait toujours été l'intellectuel de la famille, prompt à lire tous les ouvrages qui pouvaient passer à sa portée. Il était lui-même loin d'être idiot, mais il savait pertinemment que la seule personne qui pouvait surpasser son jumeau sur le plan de l'esprit était leur père.

-"Je dois vous avouer quelque chose" souffla t-il à mi-chemin. "Je suis terrifié. D'un côté, je sais que Narfi ne doit pas gagner cette guerre, car ça ne fera ni de bien à notre famille, ni de bien à Asgard. Mais de l'autre... je sais également qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais ma trahison. Et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le supporter."

-"Certes, mais même si tu l'avais laissé faire, aurais-tu pour autant réussi à supporter ses crimes de guerre ? Je ne pense pas, non. Quelle que soit ta position, vos liens n'en sortiront de toute façon pas indemnes, alors autant que tu défendes ce que tu penses juste, c'est du moins comme ça que je vois les choses. Quand on est certain de perdre quelque chose, quel que soit les choix que l'on fasse, autant faire en sorte de limiter la casse..."

-"Tout cela est ma faute. J'aurais dû voir ce que Narfi mijotait. Je nous croyais très proche, pourtant, mais il faut croire qu'en réalité, nous n'avons jamais parlé des sujets vraiment importants."

-"Vous les aborderez une fois tout ceci terminé. Pour le moment, il nous faut se concentrer sur la bataille à venir, tu comprends ? La culpabilité n'a jamais été un moteur, essaye de mettre ça sur le côté et ne pense qu'à mettre ton frère à l'abri."

-"Oui. Oui...vous avez raison. Désolé."

Vali abaissa le regard, comme un enfant pris la main dans une jarre à gâteaux. Le décalage avec la gravité de la situation fut telle que Loki éclata de rire malgré lui. Décidement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas transmis à sa progéniture un certain talent pour créer l'innatendu ! Et son rire fut loin de se calmer quand il vit les joues bleutées de son fils virer au turquoise...

Ils arrivèrent aux pieds du palais l'humeur bien plus légère et le coeur bien plus confiant. L'accueil fut par ailleurs moins mouvementé qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. La plupart des Jotuns de garde avaient déjà recontré Narfi au moins une fois, et n'eurent donc aucun mal à identifier Vali comme étant une non-menace. Le cas de Loki fut plus délicat, mais on finit également par le laisser passer après avoir vérifié que sa peau bleue et ses yeux rouges étaient bien le fruit de son héritage, et non pas le résultat d'un sort. Certains le considèrèrent même avec davantage de respect que son fils une fois son identité confirmée, et n'hésitèrent pas à le saluer à son passage comme ils l'auraient fait avec les membres importants de leur famille royale. Loki en fut attrocement mal à l'aise, mais n'en montra néanmoins rien.

On les mena jusqu'à la cour centrale, où les plus hauts gradés des troupes se préparaient pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Certains s'encourageaient à coup de chants guerriers aux sonorités particulièrement guturales, et frappaient le sol du pied en rythme au point de le faire trembler. D'autres se peignaient sur le visage des marques couleur or en guise de peintures de guerre, et s'arrachaient volontairement leurs protections pour prouver à leurs camarades qu'ils comptaient faire un beau combat, sans éprouver ni peur ni hésitation. La coutume était bien connu des deux dieux, puisque les Asgardiens eux-même s'y adonnaient parfois, en remplaçant néanmoins la couleur or par du bleu. L'inversion des couleurs étaient pour le moins intéressante, mais hélas le moment était mal choisi pour disserter sur le sujet...

Ils arrivèrent finalement au milieu de la cour. C'était là que se tenait Narfi, installé sur la croupe de Sleipnir et enserré dans une armure qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas l'habitude de porter. Il discutait avec une superbe jeune Vanir que Loki identifia très rapidement comme étant Sigyn, la mère des jumeaux et d'Effie. Elle semblait exténuée, et pourtant sa frèle silouhette dégageait une force de caractère peu commune qu'il apprécia sur le champ. Quand elle finit par le voir, son visage se draina du peu de couleur qu'il possédait encore, et sans doute se serait-elle écroulée si Narfi ne l'avait pas retenue par le bras. Elle devint quasiment transparente en reconnaissant ensuite Vali, qui n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant se s'élancer dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à elle avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, noyant son visage dans ses longs cheveux brins comme les petits enfants avaient parfois l'habitude de le faire quand ils se sentaient tristes ou effrayés.

Sigyn pleura longtemps dans les bras de son second fils. Quand elle parvenait à cesser de sangloter, ce n'était que pour quelques minutes qu'elle passait essentiellement à s'émerveiller sur la présence de son aîné et à le couvrir de baisers. Narfi et Loki décidèrent de les laisser un peu seuls, et s'isolèrent en direction de la base d'une des tourelles de surveillance du palais. De telles retrouvailles auraient dû les mettre en joie, et pourtant elles ne faisaient que rendre leur coeur plus lourds, de façon bien paradoxale.

-"Que faîtes-vous ici ?" finit par demander Narfi, le ton neutre. "Je vous croyais avec le roi Thor et sa clique..."

-"Le roi Thor est le responsable de mon exécution. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de travailler avec lui ? Quand j'ai compris que ton frère voulait te rejoindre, je n'ai pas hésité..."

-"Je ne sais pas trop quoi et qui croire en réalité... vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à qui on peut faire confiance..."

-"Certes jeune Narfi. Mais je suis également un survivant, le genre de personne qui fait passer ses intérêts avant toutes choses. Et actuellement, mes intérêts passent par ta victoire entière et totale sur Asgard... j'ai donc tout à gagner en te prêtant main forte."

-"Ah bon ? Que pourriez-vous bien obtenir de cette époque ? Elle n'est pas la votre, votre destin a été tracé il y a plusieurs siècles et vous a mené à l'échaffaud. Vous n'avez plus de place en ce monde... même si j'aimerais que ça soit différent."

-"C'est simple. En gagnant cette guerre, tu places notre famille sur le trône d'Asgard... et tu tueras Thor, Odin et Sif. Quand je reviendrais dans ma propre époque, je pourrais faire ce qu'il me plaira sans avoir ces trois là collés à mes basques. Je me forgerai un futur différent, où je ne serai pas exécuté par ma propre famille. Vois tu, l'avenir n'est jamais qu'une toile tissée d'un millier de fils différents, qui s'entremêlent bien les uns aux autres mais qui restent néanmoins parfaitement indépendants. Cette époque est sur un... fil différent de celui dont je suis parti. Elle ne changera donc pas quand je reviendrais dans mon propre temps, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas m'aider à.. disons changer le design global de la toile."

-"Oh je vois... ma victoire est votre meilleure chance de survie..."

-"Exact. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te voir perdre. Mes compétences sont donc désormais à ton service... fais en bon usage."

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur le visage de Narfi, et Loki eut bien du mal à ne pas soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en faisant appel au côté pragmatique de son fils plutôt qu'à son côté sentimental. Les jumeaux se distinguaient essentiellement sur ce point : là où il fallait persuader Vali, Narfi devait être convaincu, ce qui était en soi plus difficile à faire. Mais pas impossible quand on était le dieu du mensonge...

-"Merci d'être là" finit par dire le bibliothècaire. "Et merci d'être venu avec mon frère. J'aurais aimé qu'Effie ne manque pas à l'appel mais... je suis heureux de voir l'essentiel de ma famille à mes côtés. D'avoir votre soutien."

-"Je m'efforce juste de donner ce que je n'ai jamais reçu..."

Le sourire de Narfi se fit un brin plus doux, puis il s'excusa afin de retourner aux côtés de sa mère, pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Il ne vit donc pas l'humeur faussement guillerette de son père retomber comme un flanc mal cuit.

Loki n'éprouvait pas souvent de la culpabilité après avoir menti. Mais Narfi avait touché la corde sensible en évoquant les liens familiaux. Il avait énormément souffert des trahisons d'Odin et de Thor, cependant... il ne pouvait pas faire autrement n'est ce pas ? Pas s'il voulait sauver Asgard et mettre ses fils à l'abri en tous cas...

Etait ce ce qu'Odin avait lui même éprouvé en lui disant "non" alors qu'il se balançait au bord du Bifrost ? Etait-ce ce qu'il avait pensé ? Avait-il voulu en réalité le mettre à l'abri...?

Il secoua rapidement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Odin, du moins pas à présent s'il tenait à garder les idées claires. La situation actuelle demandait calme et sang froid, ce n'était guère le moment de se laisser aller à d'aussi désagréables réflexions.

Autant dire qu'il fut très reconnaissant quand Vali se décida à l'appeler et l'arracha à ses idées sombres...

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait en maître sur les collines boisées qui surplombaient le champ de bataille. On avait l'étrange impression que les animaux qui élisaient normalement domicile sur ces terres relativement épargnées par l'implantation asgardienne s'étaient enfuis en prévoyance des combats à venir. Effie en avait la boule au ventre, et sans Fenrir à ses côtés, sans doute aurait-elle fuit l'endroit avant même d'avoir mené à bien la mission que lui avait confié son frère.

Elle avait une vue imprenable sur la plaine du Bifrost, en contrebras, et bien que n'ayant pas vraiment de notion de tactique militaire, elle pouvait constater sans grand mal que les Jotuns étaient plus qu'avantagés. Ils étaient installés, en effet, sur les terres les plus hautes, ce qui leur permettait de voir l'installation des camps Asgardiens, et de bouger leurs troupes en fonction. Elle soupira, et laissa ensuite son regard s'arrêter sur la bannière royale d'Asgard. Son coeur se serra quand elle s'imagina sa famille d'adoption prête à mener un assaut qui, dans l'état actuel des choses, leur était défavorable. C'était étrange de se dire qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient très probablement la croire cachée dans un coin ou partie avec son frère. Sans doute étaient-ils drôlement déçus par son attitude... Si seulement ils savaient ! Elle riait d'avance à la tête qu'ils feraient quand ils apprendraient enfin où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

La jeune fille tapota les flancs de Fenrir affectueusement, puis en descendit d'un geste souple. Une odeur d'herbe fraîche et de bois humide se dégagea du petit massif dans lequel elle atterrit, donnant aux lieux une note un peu plus chaleureuse et vivante. Ses mains, sans grande surprise, tremblaient d'anticipation. Quoiqu'assez douée en magie -et entraînée par les meilleurs des maîtres, à savoir ses frères- c'était la première fois qu'elle allait s'attaquer à un sortilège d'une telle complexité. Et bien qu'elle en connaissait la théorie sur le bout des ongles, elle suait à l'idée de rater la pratique. Quel gâchis ce serait alors...

Fenrir dût sentir sa nervosité, car il vint poser le bout de sa truffe sur son épaule droite, puis la regarda avec de grands yeux de chiens battu. Voir son indomptable loup adopter une telle position la fit doucement rire, et elle passa une longue minute à le flatter et le remercier de son soutien avant de s'atteler enfin à la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Elle sortit de sa poche le petit papier sur lequel était inscrit ses consignes, l'étudia un peu afin de se donner du courage, pour enfin l'enflammer d'un claquement de doigt et disperser ses cendre au vent.

En équilibre sur un haut rocher, elle ferma les paupières puis tendit les mains en forme de coupelle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'emplit les poumons d'air parfumé, puis murmura une succession de mots en vieux norrois qui roulèrent délicieusement sur sa langue.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec joie qu'un brouillard était en train de prendre naissance entre ses doigts. Elle descendit de son rocher avec précaution, et prit une seconde grande inspiration pour enfin souffler de toutes ses forces sur le nuage couleur perle qui s'envola en direction du champ de bataille. Quoique de taille ridicule au départ, il prit petit à petit une ampleur terrifiante, jusqu'à former un véritable manteau nuageux qui vint se déposer tranquillement au-dessus du camp Asgardien et le dissimula aux yeux de ses ennemis.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les géants des glaces s'agiter devant le soudain changement de météo. Hélas, bien que le spectacle lui fut particulièrement agréable, elle n'avait pas le loisir de s'attarder. Les quelques Jotuns qui s'y entendaient un peu en magie allaient bien vite comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils ne pouvaient pas annuler le sortilège à présent qu'il était effectif, mais ils pouvaient par contre très bien localiser l'endroit d'où il avait été lancé, et elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec eux.

Une immense fatigue s'abattit d'un coup sur son frêle corps, et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas y succomber. A deux doigt du malaise du fait de son effort, elle parvint à grimper à nouveau sur le dos de Fenrir et s'agrippa tant bien que mal à ses longs poils couleur encre de chine. Puis, en à peine l'espace d'un clignement de paupière, ils disparurent des lieux, les laissant aussi paisibles qu'au moment de leur arrivée.


	8. Chapitre VII

**Désolée ! Je sais que ce chapitre arrive trèèèès tard, mais j'étais occupée avec une autre fanfiction, et en plus étais en période d'examen, ce qui a considérablement ralenti mon rythme d'écriture. J'espère que l'attente aura valu la lecture, ceci étant.**

**Attention, un viol est évoqué dans ce chapitre. Celui ci n'est pas décrit -je vous rassure- mais si lire de telles choses vous gêne, alors évitez la dernière partie du chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre VIII – La bataille d'Asgard (I)**

Une fine pluie s'écoulait sur Asgard en un mince rideau glacé.

Situé en amont des troupes en compagnie de la famille royale et de Sif, Thor s'agitait inconfortablement du haut sa monture. Son regard ne cessait de glisser de droite à gauche de façon compulsive, en quête de la silhouette de son jeune frère, disparu en même temps qu'Effie quelques heures plus tôt. Loki lui avait semblé stable lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés la veille, et il avait vraiment cru en son désir d'aider Asgard. Cependant, son absence remarquée avait plutôt tendance à signifier l'inverse, et bien qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de ne rien laisser transparaître, cela lui compressait atrocement le cœur.

Il se sentait idiot. Faire confiance à son frère était déjà chose risquée du temps où celui-ci n'était encore qu'un malicieux dieu amateur de mauvaises plaisanteries, alors autant dire que dans les conditions actuelles, cela tenait carrément du suicide. Et c'était logique, à bien y réfléchir : son futur-lui avait été condamné à mort par Asgard, alors pourquoi se serait-il évertué à protéger ses bourreaux ? Il ne pouvait guère reprocher à Loki de chercher refuge chez les Jotuns, vu que ces derniers semblaient l'apprécier suffisamment pour désirer faire de ses enfants les nouveaux héritiers du trône.

Et pourtant... une folle part de son être y avait réellement cru. Il avait réellement cru que Loki allait lui faire confiance et choisir le bon chemin, afin de se racheter une conduite. Il avait réellement cru que Loki avait compris qu'il n'allait JAMAIS agir comme l'avait fait le Thor du futur, d'abord parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour désirer le voir mort, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait que trop constaté les dégâts que cette décision avait causé.

Plus simplement, il avait cru que Loki lui faisait confiance.

Il essuya rageusement une larme solitaire qui s'était mêlée à la pluie qui détrempait ses joues. Avoir été envoyé dans le futur l'avait écarté un temps des préoccupations qui le hantaient dans sa propre époque, mais son petit frère venait de les lui re-claquer en pleine figure. On n'échappait pas facilement à ses torts, même s'il avait eu l'audace de croire l'inverse...

-«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Thor. Loki est imprévisible... et ses décisions sont souvent loin d'être les plus logiques.»

Il sourit tristement à Sif qui, installée à sa droite, le regardait avec tristesse depuis qu'ils s'étaient positionnés face aux forces Jotuns. Contre toute attente, cette dernière avait eu le tact de ne pas lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant combien de fois son frère lui avait déjà fait un coup pareil. Thor la soupçonnait même d'avoir elle aussi partiellement cru en la bonne foi de Loki, mais il la savait trop fière pour avouer ce fait.

-«J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai» soupira t-il, las. «Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui reprocher sa décision. Il a choisi le camp qui était le plus susceptible de le laisser vivre par la suite...et puis, Narfi est son fils. Je suppose que ça compte aussi.»

-«Loki n'est fidèle à personne, il faut s'y résigner. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à nous retourner toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier que personne dans notre propre armée n'est en train de chercher à nous planter un couteau dans le dos.»

Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un triste haussement d'épaule, et Thor ne put que l'imiter. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un guerrier laisse s'échapper une exclamation de surprise tout en pointant le ciel d'un air enthousiaste. Surpris, les deux Asgardiens levèrent le nez à leur tour, ce pour voir la pluie s'arrêter brutalement. Les gros nuages gris qui, jusque là, grondaient au-dessus d'eux, se fractionnèrent soudainement en une multitude de petites formations brumeuses d'un blanc laiteux qui vinrent totalement obscurcir le champ de vision des forces Jotuns. Les troupes Asgardiennes clamèrent haut et fort leur joie devant le phénomène, en pointant leurs armes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» demanda Thor tout en se tournant vers Asgeir, situé à quelques pas de lui seulement. «Notre armée compterait-elle des mages pour qu'un tel phénomène soit possible ?»

-«Certainement pas, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'Asgard ne compte aucun sorcier dans ses rangs. Ceci étant, je ne connais que quelques personnes capables de mener à bien un sort aussi complexes...»

-«... Loki et ses enfants ?»

Asgeir hocha la tête, et Thor se sentit immédiatement soulagé de l'énorme poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac. Narfi et Vali pouvaient être rayés de la liste, ne restait donc plus que Loki et Effie. Ils avaient disparu en même temps après tout... il ne pouvait savoir avec certitude lequel des deux était à l'origine du petit miracle qui les protégeait du camp ennemi, mais ce n'était guère important. Ils ne seraient pas partis ensemble si ce n'était pas pour agir de concert. Et ils agissaient très clairement dans l'intérêt d'Asgard.

Loki n'avait pas abandonné son peuple. Au contraire, il le défendait, même si c'était à sa manière. Le dieu du Tonnerre laissa s'échapper un rugissement de joie qui trouva écho chez Sif, et brandit à son tour Mjolnir bien haut. Sif l'imita en dégainant son épée, galvanisée par le tournant que prenait les choses.

Un peu plus loin, le roi Thor avança son destrier jusqu'à une petite butte, de façon à pouvoir embrasser du regard les premiers rangs qui constituaient ses troupes. Il serrait lui aussi sa propre version de Mjlonir entre ses mains, et renvoyait l'image d'un roi-soldat particulièrement charismatique. Malgré les nouveaux nuages, son armure dorée brillait de mille-feux, et le faisait ressembler à un soleil descendu des cieux pour apporter à Asgard une douce lumière d'espoir bienvenue.

-«Mes amis, c'est une rude bataille qui nous attend» déclama t-il d'une voix forte et ferme. «Nombreux sont ceux parmi vous qui ont déjà eu affaire aux guerriers de Jotunheim. Nombreux sont ceux qui se rappellent des massacres perpétrés par les géants des glaces, ce jusque dans nos propres maisons. Les Jotuns, aujourd'hui encore, menacent ce que nous avons de plus cher. Nos familles, nos terres, notre civilisation. Mais comme dans le passé, nous seront là pour leur dire _**non**__._»

La foule répondit à son roi via un hurlement rageur, qui dût sans nul doute être audible jusque chez les géants des glaces. Thor se sentit lui-même terriblement motivé par les mots de son futur-lui, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait pour acquérir une telle éloquence. Il était loin d'être imbécile bien évidemment, mais les mots avaient toujours été le domaine privilégié de Loki, et non le sien. Son frère lui avait-il fait office de professeur ? Si tel était le cas, alors il était un merveilleux pédagogue qui s'ignorait totalement...

-«Nombreux seront ceux d'entre-nous qui, ce soir, festoieront au Valhalla» reprit le roi en brandissant Mjolnir en direction de ses soldats. «Et nombreuses seront les personnes qui les pleureront. Mais n'oublions pas que vos pères et le mien, il y a presque deux-mille ans, furent les premiers à mettre un frein à la barbarie des Jotuns, en protégeant Midgard de leur soif de conquête et de destruction. Ils furent les premiers à payer de leur sang le prix de la paix, et ce pour les enfants que nous étions. C'est à notre tour de protéger les nôtres ! Êtes-vous avez moi ?»

Les clameurs furent, une nouvelle fois, d'une intensité à réveiller un mort. Le roi n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre que ses hommes le suivraient sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et intima donc aux portes-bannières de se mettre en marche. Il savait que l'avantage dont ils disposaient ne serait pas effectif éternellement, aussi comptait-il bien frapper les Jotuns en plein cœur avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se ré-organiser efficacement. Les troupes se mirent en mouvement avec le plus de discrétion possible, et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épais brouillard qui les séparaient de l'ennemi d'un pas déterminé et rapide.

Sif et Thor restèrent côte à côte tout le long de leur périple, silencieux. Ils leur suffisaient d'un regard pour comprendre les pensées de l'autre, et ce seul moyen de communication, hérité de siècles passés à combattre ensemble, leur suffisait amplement. Ils laissaient de temps à autres leurs yeux traîner sur les princes Bors et Asgeir, qui chevauchaient une dizaine de mètres devant eux, aux côtés de leur père. Et ils ressentirent chacun, à leur propre manière, une fierté extrême en voyant leurs futurs fils ainsi apprêtés et prêts à défendre leur royaume, soudés comme se devaient normalement l'être deux frères.

Soudain, le brouillard laissa s'échapper plusieurs groupes de Jotuns, qui foncèrent sur les premiers rangs des troupes avec une violence extrême. Quelques portes-bannières furent projetés vers l'arrière sur une vingtaine de mètres, le torse déchiré par de petites stalagmites tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

Aucunement impressionné, le roi Thor abattit Mjlonir sur le crâne d'un de leurs ennemis et éclaira ainsi de sa foudre l'avant du champ de bataille. Il rugit ensuite de toutes la force de ses poumons, donnant ainsi le signal de départ des hostilités.

Ainsi, la bataille pour l'avenir d'Asgard démarra enfin.

* * *

Narfi Lokason n'était pas homme à jurer facilement, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se répandre en insanités en voyant le nuage de brume qui s'était installé sur son camp et autour du château.

Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas basé l'intégralité de sa tactique d'attaque sur les informations visuelles qu'allait lui procurer sa localisation en hauteur, mais il ne pouvait nier que cet imprévu allait le forcer à revoir totalement la position de ses troupes. Les Asgardiens avaient désormais clairement l'avantage du terrain, et ils allaient sans nul doute tenter de s'en servir afin de les prendre en tenaille.

-«Calme toi, Narfi...» tenta Sigyn tout en lui caressant gentiment l'avant-bras. «Je sais que c'est rageant, mais nous conservons l'avantage du nombre. Nous finirons bien par reprendre la main.»

-«Je sais, ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve. C'est juste que... ce nuage n'est pas apparu naturellement, il y a de la magie à l'œuvre. Une magie qui porte clairement la signature d'Effie, maladroitement exécutée, mais solide.»

Il tourna la tête en direction de Loki et Vali, restés jusque là prudemment silencieux. Ils avaient tout deux réussi à ne pas exprimer l'intense joie qu'ils avaient ressenti en voyant le sort d'Effie prendre corps, et conservaient depuis une expression mêlant lassitude et consternation. Ils étaient tous restés au palais royal, jugeant inutile et dangereux de se déplacer jusqu'au champ de bataille en lui-même, et admiraient les combats depuis la salle du trône, où les fenêtres avaient toutes été largement ouvertes pour permettre de mieux profiter de la vue. Narfi était assis à califourchon sur un des rares balcons qui n'avaient pas cédé aux projectiles lancés lors de l'assaut, et triturait avec nervosité ses gants de combat inutilisés. Vali, anticipant ses questions et inquiétudes, vint s'installer à ses côtés, et l'imita en retirant ses propres gants, bien plus abîmés eux par contre.

-«Je t'avoue que ni moi ni Père n'avions envisagé la possibilité qu'Effie se montre si... vindicative» prétendit-il avec douceur. «Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle est totalement influencée par le roi. N'oublie pas qu'il l'a quasiment élevée pour qu'elle lui mange dans la main... elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle agit contre nous, si tel était le cas jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas encore notre niveau en magie. Un sort d'une telle complexité l'aura sans aucun doute complètement drainé, elle ne pourra plus nous causer de problèmes.»

-«Je me demande comment elle a bien pu s'échapper... les entraves qui l'emprisonnaient n'auraient pas dû céder à une magie imparfaite comme la sienne. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.»

-«Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons étudié avec elle. Elle a pu faire de gros progrès sans que nous ne le sachions...après tout elle est une créature de magie, comme nous. En tant que jeune fille, elle l'est peut-être même davantage. Il se peut qu'elle ait instinctivement trouvé une façon de se défaire de ces chaînes, ça ne serait pas la première fois que ce genre de choses se produirait.»

-«Cela m'arrivait souvent que j'étais jeune...» intervint Loki, le regard faussement perdu dans le vague. «Je n'avais que deux ou trois siècles quand j'ai mis le feu aux rideaux de ma chambre, et ce à cause d'un verre d'eau mal ingéré. Chaque toussotement rendait les flammes un peu plus fortes, il a fallu l'intervention de deux mages royaux pour les éteindre. Et même aujourd'hui encore, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à garder un contrôle parfait sur ma magie...»

L'explication sembla satisfaire Narfi, car il se contenta de hocher de la tête sans mot dire. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était lui même pas étranger à ce genre d'accident, et d'ailleurs nombreux étaient les serviteurs du palais qui pouvaient témoigner. Il ne remarqua absolument pas que le visage de son père s'était visiblement détendu en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas à expliquer qu'il était le véritable artisan de la fuite d'Effie, pas plus qu'il ne vit Vali tapoter l'avant-bras du dit père avec satisfaction.

-«Pauvre enfant...» soupira Sigyn, visiblement ébranlée. «J'ai hâte d'enfin la voir, même si je sais que je ne serai guère qu'une étrangère pour elle. Elle n'était qu'un nourrisson à peine capable de se tenir assis tout seul quand nous avons été séparées, son visage a d'ailleurs été le premier que j'ai oublié lors de ma captivité...»

Elle porta son regard clair sur le champ de bataille, et l'espace d'un instant on put y lire toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer seule dans sa cellule, isolée du reste du monde et, plus important encore, de sa propre famille, sans possibilité de savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Loki ne put que se sentir impressionné devant une telle force de caractère si parfaitement dissimulé : nombreux auraient été ceux qui seraient devenus fous dans de telles conditions, mais Sigyn s'était désespérément accrochée, malgré le fait que rien ne lui avait permis de supposer que sa situation s'améliorerait un jour. Il se demanda quelle princesse elle avait pu être, du temps où son futur-lui et elle étaient mariés et encore considérés comme des citoyens d'Asgard. Son attitude ne manquait franchement pas d'élégance malgré quatre cent ans d'emprisonnement, et en même temps, il pouvait détecter une pointe de non-conformisme bien dissimulé qui s'exprimait entre autres via sa façon de bouger les mains -très enthousiaste et populaire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés une seule fois depuis leur rencontre, ceci étant. Loki soupçonnait Sigyn de ne pas encore réellement croire à son existence, et la surprenait parfois en train de le fixer du regard comme s'il était un fantôme hantant sans but précis les couloirs du palais. C'était bien sûr compréhensible aux vues des circonstances, mais ça n'en restait pas moins gênant. Il était à la fois le pilier autour duquel semblait graviter l'entièreté de leur groupe et un intrus qui n'aurait certainement pas dû se trouver là. Il supposa que c'était tout lui au final, un vrai paradoxe vivant ! Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement en réalisant ce fait, brisant du même coup le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

-«Et bien, je suppose que le mieux est encore de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie pour se remettre en selle. Plus vite on écrasera les forces en face, plus vite on reverra cette chère Effie. Une idée peut-être, Vali ?»

Le jeune homme se figea sur place. Son père venait de lui tendre la perche parfaite pour commencer à embobiner son jeune frère, et bien qu'il attendait cette occasion depuis leur arrivée au palais, il sentit immédiatement son cœur s'emballer. Il prit une large respiration afin de rassembler son courage, puis s'avança vers Narfi avec une confiance feinte, mais crédible.

-«Oh, j'ai même plusieurs idées. Le roi a peut-être l'avantage du terrain désormais, mais nous avons encore mieux. Nous connaissons les postions de ses troupes, et pourrons donc les neutraliser sans mal même si elles tentent des manœuvres originales sous le brouillard»

Ce disant, il pivota sur lui même de façon à désigner la table stratégique qui avait été déplacée de la tente de commandement jusqu'à la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Tous s'en rapprochèrent, permettant ainsi à Vali d'illustrer ses propos en manipulant les quelques pions qui symbolisaient les forces en puissance.

-«Le roi Thor a disposé ses troupes ainsi» expliqua t-il en bougeant quelques pièces. «Etant donné qu'il va sans nul doute tenter de profiter du brouillard qu'Effie vient de lancer, il devrait essayer de nous prendre en tenaille avec l'aile Est, une stratégie classique mais extrêmement efficace...»

-«... Qui laisse néanmoins le flan Est de l'aile centrale fragilisé» poursuivit Narfi en hochant la tête. «Ce serait une ouverture de choix pour débuter une attaque. Disperser en plus une attaque en tenaille ne devrait pas être trop difficile si nous pouvons l'anticiper, vu notre supériorité numérique. Cependant, si tes informations se révèlent... éronnées, nous prenons le risque de fragiliser de façon assez conséquente notre défense.»

-«Sauf qu'elles ne sont pas éronnées. J'étais à quelques centimètres du roi quand il a décidé de sa stratégie, et j'ai bien attendu le dernier moment avant de fuir son campement, pour qu'il n'ait absolument pas le temps de la revoir après s'être rendu compte de ma disparition. Ou alors douterais-tu de ma bonne foi ?»

Narfi tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais la brève lueur méfiante qui brilla dans son regard l'espace de quelques secondes ne laissa aucun doute quant à sa pensée véritable. Vali n'était pas étonné outre mesure bien évidemment, mais il joua la surprise, et fit mine de paraître à la fois blessé et vexé d'un tel manque de confiance. Loki se sentit très impressionné en le voyant jouer les victimes incomprises avec une telle conviction, et ne fut donc guère surpris de voir Sigyn marcher totalement dans le jeu du jeune garçon, et donc appuyer sa trahison sans même s'en rendre compte.

-«Voyons Narfi, nous sommes une famille !» dit-elle tout en posant la main sur l'épaule de Vali. «Ton frère et ton père ont pris des risques énormes pour nous rejoindre. Ils ont déployé des efforts considérables pour ramener les précieuses informations dont ils viennent de te faire part. Si tu ne leur fait pas confiance, à eux qui te sont si proches, alors qui pourras-tu croire ? Effie a été empoisonnée malgré elle par le roi, et il faudra beaucoup de temps pour la guérir... mais Vali et ton père, eux, savent ce qu'il en est réellement. Tu ne dois pas douter d'eux, où c'est ce qui te perdra.»

Narfi ne laissa transparaître son hésitation qu'une petite seconde, mais cela fut largement suffisant pour que Loki et Vali puisse comprendre qu'ils venaient de gagner la partie. Le jeune homme portait sa mère aux nues, et lui vouait une adoration quasi-mystique aussi était-il clair qu'il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à la contredire. Il soupira bruyamment, puis fit signe à un des gardes postés à la porte d'entrée de s'avancer.

-«Tu vas porter à Byleist de nouvelles instructions» lui expliqua t-il tout en couchant les dites instructions par écrit. «Nous allons renforcer notre flanc Est et attaquer l'aile centrale. Dis lui d'envoyer nos hommes les plus expérimentés. Le détail est consigné dans ce rouleau, ne le perd pas. Compris ?»

Le géant salua d'une rapide révérence, et se retira en vitesse. Loki s'approcha de Narfi, et lui posa une main solide sur l'épaule, à la manière d'un guerrier complimentant un élève.

-«Ils ne gagneront pas, pas cette fois.» dit-il, le regard rivé sur l'horizon. «Nous pourrons admirer les corps de la famille royale se balancer au bout d'une corde avant la tombée de la nuit, mais d'ici là il faut rester calme et logique.»

Narfi acquiesça, le cœur plus léger, puis Sigyn et Vali s'avancèrent à leur tour pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans bruit.

* * *

Bien à l'abri derrière le front Asgardien, la tente dorée consacrée au travail des guérisseurs se dressait sur la plaine du Bifrost tel un des pommiers d'Iduun, éblouissante. De nombreuses personnes s'y affairaient, et transportaient les blessés à l'intérieur sous le regard attentif de la déesse Eir, qui dirigeait en temps normal l'aide médicale du palais. Ce fut là que se rendit Fenrir, profitant des forêts épaisses qui entouraient l'endroit pour se déplacer sans être vu.

Effie descendit de son dos et avança d'un pas malhabile en direction de sa supérieure. Ses jambes tremblaient encore de l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir afin de lancer le sort exigé par son frère, mais son esprit, lui, était alerte et vif. Elle avait tout d'abord envisagé de retrouver sa famille sur le champ de bataille, mais avait finalement changé d'avis en se remémorant que sa place n'était pas parmi les soldats. L'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait lui nouait le ventre de façon très désagréable. Elle crut, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'elle allait vomir sur le pauvre Fenrir, mais la nausée passa cependant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, ce qui lui laissa enfin l'occasion de s'adresser à son compagnon de toujours.

-«Je suis en sécurité ici, tu n'as plus besoin de me suivre» lui dit-elle en lui caressant l'arrière des oreilles. «Asgeir et le roi, par contre, pourraient bien avoir besoin de toi. Va les rejoindre mon ami, et protège les du mieux que tu pourras, d'accord ?»

Fenrir groûla pour marquer son accord, caressa la joue de sa jeune maîtresse d'un affectueux coup de langue, puis disparut à nouveau dans la forêt, à la recherche de ceux qu'ils devaient protéger. Effie ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui : son loup était d'une force inouïe, et sa peau était si épaisse qu'il n'avait pas à craindre les armes des Jotuns. Ce n'était pas le cas des malheureux qui affluaient vers les tentes, hélas...

-«Enfin vous voilà, j'ai cru que vous étiez tombée sous les armes des géants des glaces» l'interpella Eir tout en venant poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. «C'est bon de vous voir ici ma Dame, on commençait à manquer de personnel...»

-«Je suis prête à aider du mieux que je le pourrais. Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?»

-«Seuls deux apprentis ont le niveau requis pour mener seul des opérations pour l'instant. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais il faudrait que vous leur prêtiez main forte. Vous vous sentez prête ?»

-«Autant qu'on peut l'être je suppose. Je vais faire de mon mieux...»

Eir acquiesça d'un grave hochement de tête, et la laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tente. Une terrible odeur de brûlé lui sauta immédiatement à la gorge, mais elle parvint (non sans fierté) à l'ignorer assez rapidement. A vue de nez, une cinquantaine de guerriers étaient allongés au sol, mais ce n'était là qu'une petite partie des chiffres réels. Les blessés devaient se compter en plusieurs centaines, mais rares étaient ceux qu'on pouvait évacuer jusque là.

Effie retira son plastron pour se mouvoir plus rapidement, et enfila à la place une épaisse tunique de chanvre aux poches multiples, idéales pour transporter sans mal de quoi opérer. Elle en profita également pour nouer un foulard au -dessus de ses cheveux, pour éviter que ceux-ci viennent lui obscurcir la vue si son chignon se défaisait. Elle se rendit ensuite derrière la tenture qui séparait l'espace d'attente de celui dédié aux opérations. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle reconnu les deux jeunes hommes qui s'y trouvaient, Jan et Nisse, avec qui elle travaillait régulièrement lors des ateliers pratiques.

Jan l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête, trop concentré sur son patient pour s'autoriser autre chose. Ce fut donc Nisse qui lui expliqua quels étaient les blessés prioritaires. Après ce bref résumé de la situation, elle prit rapidement possession d'une table d'intervention, et un apprenti non habilité à opérer vint lui amener son premier patient.

L'homme était vieux, trop pour normalement porter une armure sur son dos. Les cicatrices qu'il avait sur les mains attestaient d'une vie rude et bien remplie, mais ressemblaient plus aux blessures qu'était susceptible de se faire un paysan qu'à celles d'un soldat. Une énorme blessure s'étalait le long de son flanc droit, et laissait s'écouler un sang noir qui indiquait qu'une artère avait été touchée. Effie indiqua à son aide de nettoyer la plaie du mieux qu'il le pouvait, puis s'empara d'un plateau d'instrument et s'affaira à chercher le vaisseau atteint.

Son patient avait-il de la famille encore en vie ? Elle ne pouvait guère le savoir, et cette méconnaissance la terrorisait. Elle avait son existence entre ses mains, et si elle s'avérait incapable de le sauver, alors peut-être devrait-elle s'en expliquer devait une épouse, des enfants, des frères ou des sœurs, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait néanmoins aucune excuse.

Ce fut le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de son patient qui parvint à la ramener à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à réfléchir à de telles choses pour le moment. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une apprentie, elle était douée quand il s'agissait d'exercer la médecine. Les automatismes qu'elle avait acquis durant ses années de formations étaient gravés dans son être, et elle savait que le mieux étaient encore de se reposer sur eux.

Elle prit une large inspiration et, sans broncher, plongea sa main dans la plaie sanguinolente et clampa l'artère abimée.

* * *

La bataille commença à tourner à l'avantage des Jotuns deux ou trois heures après le début des hostilités.

Jusqu'alors la progression vers le camp ennemi était certes difficile, mais régulière. Thor et Sif estimaient qu'ils devaient avoir fait avancer les lignes Asgardiennes de deux bons kilomètres, ce qui était plus qu'honorable vu la solidité de leurs , les Géants des Glaces avaient fini par retrouver la cohésion qui leur avait manqué au début de la bataille, et s'étaient à présent réorganisés en petits groupes plus mobiles, et donc plus difficile à neutraliser. Le Roi avait rapidement réagi en réorganisant une propre partie de ses troupes, mais de nombreux soldats avaient perdu la vie entre temps, et la progression vers le palais s'était totalement immobilisée.

Thor et Sif avaient décidé de marcher en compagnie d'un groupe commandé par Asgeir Thorson. La zone où ils se trouvaient était marécageuse, ce qui les avait forcé à descendre de leurs montures. Ils pouvaient entendre les jotuns crier au loin, mais ils savaient qu'ils avait encore au moins trois cent mètres devant eux avant de débuter les hostilités. L'essentiel des hommes était calme, néanmoins on pouvait de temps à autre croiser le regard d'une jeune recrue, et y lire toute l'angoisse et la peur du monde. Beaucoup de soldats présents n'étaient finalement que des adolescents qui n'avaient même pas encore célébré leur rite de passage à l'âge adulte. A ce même âge, Sif venait à peine d'être autorisée à suivre le même entraînement que les hommes. Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver en de tels lieux, et pourtant ils étaient là, prêt à défendre leur terre du mieux, malgré leur terreur. Autrefois, Thor et Sif se seraient moqués deux, mais à présent ils ne les respectaient que davantage.

Une flèche siffla soudain près d'eux, et vint se ficher dans la gorge d'un porte-étendard qui s'écroula sans bruit dans la boue. D'autres projectiles suivirent, mais les soldats eurent cette fois le temps de se protéger à l'aide de leurs boucliers.

Les premiers Géants des glaces entrèrent en ligne de vue quelques secondes plus tard.

Sif fut la première à aller au contact. Elle était de loin la plus rapide de la troupe, et son adversaire fut visiblement surpris de la voir si proche de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et elle lui planta son épée entre les côtes pour ensuite remonter jusqu'au cœur, le geste à la fois fluide et élégant. Thor ne se laissa pas distancer pour autant, et lança Mjolnir en direction de deux Jotuns particulièrement grands qui se retrouvèrent immédiatement avec la moitié du crâne arrachée. Ils tombèrent dans les marais tels deux murs bleus qui s'écrouleraient après avoir été trop malmenés.

Il aurait été difficile à un spectateur extérieur de décrire le déroulement exact de la bataille. Pour un œil non aguerri, il n'y avait aucune cohérence, aucune tactique prédéfinie. Ce n'était que des cris, des gerbes de sang, et des corps malmenés puis piétinés une fois tombés à terre. Mais pour les soldats présents sur place, la réalité était toute autre. C'était comme si la danse macabre qu'exécutaient à la perfection Sif et Thor avait encouragé l'entièreté du groupe. Le Prince Asgeir, lui aussi combattant au niveau des premières lignes, commandait ses hommes avec la rigueur d'un véritable chef de guerre, mais aussi la souplesse d'un stratège avisé.

Petit à petit, les Asgardiens parvinrent à faire reculer leurs ennemis, pourtant plus nombreux qu'aux au départ. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une petite dizaine de Jotuns, mais ceux ci s'avérèrent un peu plus difficiles à neutraliser. Asgeir s'avança en tête de cortège pour tenter de défaire le commandant de l'escouade, mais celui ci profita de son avantage de taille et de poids pour le désarmer et l'envoyer voltiger contre un arbre. Ceci étant, il paya largement cette action quand Sif, hors d'elle, s'accrocha à son plastron pour atteindre sa gorge et lui planter une dague directement dans sa jugulaire...

Asgeir finit par se relever sans blessure apparente, sinon une mince plaie sur le front. Il abattit le dernier de leur ennemi d'un coup d'épée particulièrement précis, puis s'autorisa un sourire en voyant que la zone était sécurisée. Une clameur joyeuse s'éleva de la troupe Asgardienne, puis on commença à rassembler les blessés et les morts avec entrain.

L'humeur ne dura cependant pas.

Un cri rauque brisa la bonne humeur des lieux. Les soldats dégainèrent par réflexe, mais ce ne fut pas un ennemi qui vint à leur rencontre. Le messager qui s'écroula aux pieds de Sif était jeune, et couvert de sang. C'était à se demander comment il était parvenu à courir jusqu'ici vu son état. La guerrière se baissa à sa hauteur afin de l'aider à se redresser un peu, et l'autorisa à s'adosser contre sa poitrine. Son souffle en fut suffisamment facilité pour qu'il parvienne à livrer le message pour lequel il allait perdre la vie.

-«Les Jotuns ont percé le flan Est, mon Prince» murmura t-il péniblement à Asgeir. «Ils ont réussi à anticiper nos manœuvres et à localiser nos faiblesses. Une partie d'entre-eux a réussi à glisser derrière nos lignes. Ils s'approchent de nos réserves et infirmeries temporaires, et bientôt ils auront pénétré dans la Cité...le Roi exige que vous les arrêtiez avant qu'ils ne parviennent aux murailles...»

Il voulu ajouter quelques mots, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut un sang chaud et odorant qui éclaboussa une partie du visage de Sif. Puis il convulsa, et s'immobilisa à jamais, les yeux grands ouverts en direction du ciel. Asgeir les lui ferma respectueusement, puis se leva d'un bond, l'air décidé.

On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit s'agiter sous son crâne.

-«Je veux que dix hommes restent ici avec deux guérisseurs, pour soigner et évacuer les blessés les plus graves. Pour les autres, vérifiez vos armes, et volez en sur les corps des Jotuns ou de nos camarades partis pour le Valhalla au besoin. Nous nous mettons en route dans dix minutes, mettez les bien à profit pour reprendre des forces.»

Une nouvelle clameur, plus timide que celle qui l'avait précédé, accueillit l'annonce.

* * *

Effie avait toujours détesté le feu.

Elle avait longtemps cru que cela était dû à sa nature de Jotun. Elle avait beau ne la laisser s'exprimer que très rarement, elle savait qu'elle avait une prédisposition génétique à se méfier des sources de chaleur, mais Vali et Narfi, qui manipulaient quant à eu cet élément sans aucun problème, lui avaient expliqué que ce problème ne venait que d'elle, et non de leur race.

Elle ne les avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce que la soudaine arrivée d'un ballot de paille embrassé au beau milieu de la tente médicale lui confirme que, contre toute attente, les géants des glaces ne craignaient effectivement pas les flammes.

Le brasier avait pris quasi immédiatement, carbonisant au passage le pauvre Jans, qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver pile à l'endroit où le projectile était tombé. Nisse avait rapidement éteint les flammes en s'aidant d'un drap, mais son ami avait déjà succombé à ses brûlures. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le pleurer : le feu dévorait les lieux à une vitesse hallucinante, et les hurlements de terreur des blessés incapables de se déplacer leur avait vite rappelé qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de rester planter là, à contempler une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sauver.

Nisse et Effie accoururent vers leurs patients. Les plus robustes aidaient déjà les plus atteints à s'enfuir, sous les directives de Eir. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers un homme d'âge mûr, dont ils avaient amputé la jambe quelques heures plus tôt, puis l'aidèrent à se redresser avant de sortir de la tente le plus rapidement possible.

Le paysage extérieur était chaotique. Très peu de soldats Asgardiens étaient restés sur place, et ils se faisaient massacrer par une troupe de Jotuns dont ils ne savaient comment ils étaient parvenus jusque là. L'arrière du front était censé être protégé, comment avaient-ils pu passer outre toute une armée d'Asgardiens sur-entraînés ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Eir sortit de la tente à son tour, au moment où cette dernière s'écroulait sur ses fondations, et leur hurla de courir vers la forêt qui se situait à une petite centaine de mètres au Sud. Ils obéirent, suivant leurs camarades qui se précipitaient déjà vers la même direction. Des Jotuns armés d'arc les mirent en joue, mais aucun des projectiles ne parvint à les atteindre. D'autres qu'eux n'eurent pas cette chance ceci étant, et c'est avec une terreur non dissimulée qu'ils dépassèrent à plusieurs reprises certains de leurs camarades, morts sans même avoir pu regarder leur assassin dans les yeux.

Ils parvinrent finalement à la lisière des bois. Eir était parvenue à leur hauteur, et les aida à porter leur blessé, ce qui leur permit d'accélérer encore le pas. Elle avait reçu une flèche dans l'épaule, mais ne l'avait même pas remarqué tant l'adrénaline coursait dans ses veines. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, où les quelques guérisseurs et blessés qui étaient parvenus à s'enfuir reprenaient leur souffle. Le visage d'Effie s'assombrit brusquement quand elle les compta : ils n'étaient que quinze, et parmi eux elle ne voyait que deux de ses patients.

-«Nous allons attendre ici» souffla Eir, ployée en deux. «S'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt serait suicidaire, nous devons atteindre que nos troupes reprennent la main.»

Elle gémit, enfin consciente de sa blessure. Effie se proposa de la soigner, tandis que Nisse fit le décompte des survivants, qui continuaient à arriver au compte-goutte. Malgré les hurlements qu'on entendait au loin, la forêt en elle-même était plutôt calme, et propice à la réflexion. Sous des dehors calmes, Effie était mortifiée. Que d'efforts déployés pour rien ! Il ne servait à rien d'être maître dans l'art de la médecine si c'était pour voir ses patients se faire massacrer de la sorte ! Elle se jura mentalement de gifler Narfi la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, et de mettre dans son geste toute la douleur et la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Cela ne ferait pas revivre les pauvres êtres qui avaient perdu la vie dans le conflit, mais ça la soulagerait sans aucun doute.

Nisse poussa soudain un terrible hurlement. Eir et Effie se tournèrent d'un même geste en sa direction, pour réaliser qu'un Jotun venait de lui attraper le bras et l'avait gelé par la même occasion. Où s'était-il caché ? Comment avait-il pu approcher sans que personne ne l'entende arriver ? Ces deux questions étaient vouées à rester en suspens...

Trois autres géants s'avancèrent à leur tour dans la clairière. Ils étaient tous armés, contrairement aux guérisseurs et blessés présents sur place. Le leader leur offrit un sourire carnassier parfaitement sinistre, et Effie comprit avec stupeur qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Le sentiment était étrange. Elle avait jusqu'alors surtout craint une blessure, la mort était restée une notion qu'elle avait volontairement gardé au loin. Mais la réalisation était désormais là, implacable. Ils allaient tous se faire massacrer.

Ses réflexes parlèrent pour elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Elle lança un regard à Eir, puis s'élança en direction du leader pour empoigner son avant-bras. Celui ci leva la main avec la ferme intention de lui écraser la tête, mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement en voyant sa peau blanche prendre la teinte bleue sombre des Jotuns.

-«La pupille...» groûla t-il. «La sœur de Narfi Lokason, la petite ombre de Thor Odinson...»

Elle soupira. Apparemment, le mot était bien passé dans les rangs, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-«C'est bien moi. Je sais que Narfi veut que je sois à ses côtés, et je n'opposerai pas de résistance, pour peu que vous laissiez les personnes ici présentes tranquilles. Elles ne sont de toute façon plus en l'état de combattre, et vous le savez.»

Les Jotuns éclatèrent tous d'un rire gras qui la fit frémir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Il y a avait quelque chose de presque maléfique en ce son, et bien qu'elle partageait le même sang que ces créatures, elles se sentit tout aussi menacée par elles que tous les Asgardiens pure souche présents.

-«Imbécile» reprit le leader, hilare. «Le jeune Lokason veut te voir, oui, mais qui te dit que nous désirons que tel soit le cas ?»

Effie ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, mais seul un hurlement de pure agonie parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Le Jotun venait de lui briser l'entièreté de son bras gauche, omoplate comprise, d'une simple -mais efficace- rotation de l'os. Il paraissait franchement amusé par sa douleur, et cet amusement ne fit que croître quant il vit Eir s'avancer vers lui, pour se faire aussitôt bloquer par un de ses guerriers.

-«Tu n'es pas une des nôtres, petite princesse. Tes frères et ton père se battent à nos côtés, mais toi tu n'as pas hésité à trahir le jeune Narfi quand tu en as eu l'occasion. Tu veux être dans le camp des Asgardiens ? Soit, tu seras traitée comme une asgardienne, et ce malgré les consignes de ton cher frère. Nous lui rendons service...»

Effie ne répondit pas, trop occupée à vomir. La douleur était si vive qu'elle parasitait l'ensemble de ses nerfs, lui donnant l'atroce sensation de souffrir de partout. Le leader lui lâcha le bras, puis la força à se redresser en lui saisissant le menton. Son souffle fétide lui caressa son visage, baigné par les larmes.

-«Cependant, je déteste le gâchis. On a assez peu souvent l'occasion de croiser des femmes Asgardiennes que l'on peut toucher sans les tuer instantanément. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de s'amuser entre les cuisses de si petites créatures... pourquoi ne pas découvrir la réponse maintenant ?»

La main du leader glissa de son menton à la base de sa poitrine, en l'écœurante parodie d'une caresse. Elle voulut se dégager, mais elle était trop épuisée et trop fatiguée pour espérer accomplir un tel exploit. Elle entendit vaguement Eir et Nisse protester, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Elle ne pouvait que subir cette main invasive, qui glissa jusqu'à son bas-ventre puis la plaqua au sol. Un fou rire hystérique se mêla aux sanglots qui l'agitaient. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver n'est ce pas ? Elle était forcément en train de s'imaginer des choses à cause de la douleur, ça ne pouvait en être autrement ?

Le géant mit ses paroles à exécution. Elle sentit les os de son bassin craquer atrocement à cause de la pression exercée, et ne comprit à cet instant que la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand on lui avait brisé le bras n'était rien, mais alors absolument _rien, _comparé à l'infâme torture qu'on était en train de lui faire subir.


End file.
